The Prophet of Beacon Hills
by The-Creative-Writers
Summary: Ever since she was a young girl, Jayden Archer could see the future. At first it was just small things like a glass breaking or someone knocking on the door. The visions soon became more serious until one day she sees her family's murder. Now 16, Jayden has been tossed from home to home until she ends up in Beacon Hills, Home of the supernatural. What could go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Hey so this is my first story in a really, really long time. Like I haven't written fanfiction since 2014. So any feedback is welcome and needed. Feel free to let me know of any errors as I typed this up at two in the morning so its not gonna be the best. The prologue might be a little dark but the tone of the story will not be this way. I have no real set plan for this but I do know that once my OC enters Beacon Hills it'll most likely be early on in 3A. Anyways enjoy!**

It had been an average day when It first began. I had been just a little over eight years old and walking home from school when I had my first vision. It hadn't been anything big or significant, just simply a car backfiring and running a stop sign. At the time I thought nothing of it, chalking it up to a coincidence when it actually happened. At first it started out as just small things. I'd see a bowl fall three seconds before it happened and be able to catch it, or I would see an argument about to break out and would be able to prevent it. However, as I got older the visions got more and more vivid, and more and more serious. I came to learn that the more serious the vision the longer I had to prevent it. By the time I was eleven I was seeing full blown murders and some other stuff I couldn't quite explain, at least not yet anyways. I knew if I told anyone they wouldn't believe me, so I simply left anonymous notes at the police station. I was just a kid, I didn't know what else to do. Nobody really took the notes serious anyways. A couple times it worked and the person was saved, most of the time it didn't, and the town cemetery gained a new addition or two. Those days, they were the hard ones where I asked God why I had been given this gift if I couldn't put it to good use. Why could I do the things I could do if my intervention did nothing. Those days would pass as always and I just did my best to move forward.

Then one day it all changed. While I was getting a glass of water before bed, my nightly ritual, when suddenly I stepped in something wet and the world took on a grainy, grey tint. I looked down at the white tiles of the kitchen floor and saw a huge bloody foot print. I confusedly looked at it, and despite knowing it was a vision turned around to call for my parents. That's when I saw it. That's when I saw my family's bodies. They had been violently murdered. Blood coated the kitchen walls and it smelt like something was burning. My parent had been shot so many times they were unrecognizable and my younger brother was hanging from the ceiling fan by an electrical cable. His body was moving in a circle above my parents and the fan creaked and groaned at his dead weight. I register with horror that he had been electrocuted and then hung. It seemed like an eternity until the image melted away, leaving me gasping for air, tears streaming down my face, fighting down a panic attack and feeling way older than any eleven year old should. This is the moment I realized that I didn't have a gift, it was a curse.

I tried so hard to warn them, but they wouldn't believe me. No one would believe me! They all said I was being a "dumb kid" and "needed to stop scaring my brother," and "Get my wild imagination under control," and "If you say one more thing bout it I'm gonna knock your teeth out." That last one was courtesy of my father, who was less than stellar in his parental role. Despite this, I tried everything! I left note after note at the police station, praying and hoping to God the police would fucking do something! I even went as far as to refuse to go in the kitchen and pleaded with my parents to retile the floor. My poor parents were at their wits end with me and didn't understand what was happening, then again neither did I. All I knew was that whenever I would see things with a grainy, grey tint it would come true. Time passed and soon I began to think that maybe this one wouldn't come true and it really all was in my head. Then one night as I lay down to go to sleep, I get the urge to go downstairs and get a drink of water. I immediately think of my vision and my heart begins to pound. I slowly creep downstairs taking one step at a time, terrified at what I would find. I push open the kitchen door and to my relief nothing is there. So I grab my drink and go back up to bed. I wake up in the middle of the night to loud gunfire and screaming. I immediately know what's happening and rush into the kitchen begging God for me to be wrong. I burst into the kitchen just in time for the intruder to fire his last shot in my mothers head. I stare In complete shock at the scene before me. The intruder turns around and gives me a wink.

"Sorry bout all this sweetheart," he said as he gestured to the scene around him, "I'm just trying to kick start this party a bit early." he explained "And I just want you to know that in a few years you're going to be totally kickass." He grinned before slowly walking toward me, causing me to back up until I was against the blood coated wall. "Kid, before I go I'm gonna give you a word of advise, Don't ever stop believing in what you see and don't ever take shit from anybody. It's gonna get a whole lot worse before it gets better." He smiled softly and ran his hands through my hair in an affectionate manner before disappearing with a pop. In shock, I sat in that kitchen for hours before it finally dawned on me to call the cops.

Despite the overwhelming evidence left at the scene and my eye witness account, the case went cold. I mean you can't really expect much when the man who murdered them literally disappeared into thin air. Since I had no other living relatives I was tossed in the California foster care system. Which in summary, was less than stellar. Most homes were full of , abusive, neglectful, parents who didn't give a shit about the us kids and the beat the hell out of us almost daily, only caring that we brought in a monthly check. Of course due to my "ability" I always knew when a beating was coming and tried to stop it, or at least protect the younger kids from it. There were a few nice homes in the mix, but my night terrors, panic attacks, and visions, or "hallucinations" as my social worker, Jacey, preferred to call them, would quickly scare them away. I was labeled a problem case and the older I got the harder it got to place me. By the time I was sixteen no one would take me. It got to the point where my social worker had to call in an old friend, Sherriff John Stilinski I think, and ask him to take me. As I understand it, it took a lot of convincing. The sheriff already had a sixteen year old son to take care of, However, once hearing my sob story he broke down and agreed to take me. Jacey made me promise to try and control the "hallucinations" and keep my nightmares and panic attacks on the down low because this was my last shot at a decent home and she didn't mention them to the sheriff due to the fact that if he knew he probably wouldn't take me. I can't blame him for that, I mean honestly at this point even I wouldn't take me. So that's where I find myself now, in the back seat of Jacey's SUV, on my way to Beacon Hills, and hopefully, on my way to a fresh start.


	2. Blonde Locks

**Hey y'all, Merry Christmas Eve! I literally spent the past couple days exclusively writing this chapter because I'm actually really excited about this story and I have so many ideas. Now updates will definitely not always be this close together, especially when I go back to school after break. All mistakes in this chapter are my own and if you spot anything that really needs to be fixed or you think I could improve on just shoot me a PM and I'll do my best. Also big thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed, and favorited this story! They're all greatly appreciated and give me more motivation to write tbh. Side note, I really tried to be funny and serious in this chapter and I'm not sure I pulled it off very well. So any feedback on that would be greatly valued and appreciated! I'm also going to try and really go into depth with Jayden's relationships with everyone and how she relates and reacts to people. Anyways enjoy this long ass chapter, Happy Holidays!**

The drive to Beacon Hills was long, very long. At some point I grew tired of staring out the window and listening to Jacey's lecture on how I need to be on my best behavior. I do my best to tune her out and I eventually doze off, my head lulling against the passenger window. The next thing I'm aware of is that I'm dreaming, however this isn't a normal dream. This dream has that dreaded gray grainy tint. Strange, I think as I glance around the small space. This certainly hasn't happened before. My visions had always occurred when I was awake. I take in my surroundings and come to the conclusion that I'm in a bank? At least that's what the logo on the concrete floor says, Beacon Hills National to be exact. Actually I think I might be in a vault of some sort? I'm not entirely sure.

"Boyd, what do you think will happen to us on the Lunar Eclipse?" A female voice asked in a frightened tone. I whip around and realize for the first time, that I'm not alone! How the hell did I not see these people before. Accompanying me in the small room is a teenage girl with gorgeous flowing blonde locks, a dark skinned teenage boy, who am I assuming is Boyd, and a native looking woman, who by the way is barefoot and had the ugliest looking toe nails I've ever seen. The two teens looked to have been held here for a while, if the state of their clothes and their demeanor is anything to go by, and the older woman seemed to be watching them intently. Maybe she was some sort of Guard or something.

"It only last for a few hours you know," The blonde continues, "Cause it's just the earths shadow." Now I'm even more confused then before. Why is she more concerned with the state of the moon than the fact that she and her friend are literally being held captive by a lady who obviously hasn't ever heard of toe nail clippers before.

"I wonder what will happen to us," She says sadly. "Maybe it will make us stronger," She mutters after a beat, still looking at Boyd. The older woman turns to leave out through a round door, confirming that this has to be a vault. I mean if this isn't a vault then who ever designed this place needs a serious lesson on interior design and how to brighten up a small space, cause let me tell ya this is space could use some real brightening up.

"I hope it'll make us stronger!" The blonde declares finally, her eyes beginning to glow a bright golden hue.

"Well this is definitely not what I had in mind when I said that the space could use some brightening up," I said in slight awe. My eyes widen as her transformation continues and her teeth suddenly elongate and sharpen into canines. Her finger nails begin to resemble the older ladies toe nails, much to my utter horror I might add, and the air in the room shifts.

Oh God, I know what she going to do! The blonde suddenly surges forward at the older woman, meaning to catch her by surprise. For a second I thought it was actually gonna work! However, just as soon as the hope was there, it was gone. The woman suddenly whipped around, faster than I thought possible, and struck the blonde down with her own set of talons. _Jesus fucking Christ!_ Did I somehow walk into season four of American horror story? Who are these people? The golden haired teen landed with a loud 'thud' on the concrete floor. She reached out toward Boyd, who sat frozen in horror as the older women advanced on the pretty blonde.

"Boyd.." The blonde muttered still reaching out toward him as the life faded from her eyes. I felt tears begin to stream down my face as I watched the vibrant blondes eyes glaze over. She was dead. I could feel the vision begin to fade as I looked back up at the woman in disgust and hatred. The last thing I saw before the scene completely faded was the satisfied smirk upon the woman's face and the deep, red glow of her eyes.

I bolted up in my seat with a gasp. I felt hot tears streaming down my face as I tried to get my bearings. It never gets any easier watching people die. I could feel my hands slightly trembling but I wasn't sure if that was from the dream or if It was due to low blood sugar. Honestly I can't recall the last time I ate something other than a few slices of fruit or a granola bar. Damn, I really need to work on my eating habits.

"What's wrong Jayden?" My social worker asked, glancing at me through the corner of her eyes.

"I uh.." I began before scrubbing the remaining tears off my face "No-Nothing," I exhale trying to get a hold of my emotions. "Just a bad dream is all," I whispered softly after a moment. I leaned my head back on the window, relishing how it cooled my sweaty, heated skin.

"That's right Jayden, it's only a dream. It's not real," Jacey said softly. You see the thing about Jacey is that she cared, she really did, and always tried to help me. The only problem I have with her is that she thought my visions were just bad dreams and that, while I was a good kid at heart, I was deeply disturbed. Other than those 'small' little details, she was great! She always did her best to try and help. I really appreciate all that she has done for me.

"Yeah," I agree absent mindedly. For the rest of the ride I focused all my attention on the scenery flying by. trying to forget the look in that poor girls eyes as she died.

After another couple hours we finally pulled up into Sheriff Stilinski's drive way. The house wasn't anything impressive, Just a simple two story home, but it looked cozy. It also looked a hell of a lot better than most of the homes I had lived in since my parents death. Honestly, I would rather live on the street then go into another home like those. Pushing those awful memories from my mind, I unbuckled my seat belt and went to get out. Just as I was about to grab the door handle Jacey yanked my arm back a little too harshly causing my breath to hitch and a slight flinch to shake my frame. I of course tried to play it of as just me stretching but it didn't work.

"Sorry Jayden," she said quickly once she realized her mistake. She was usually really careful about how fast she moved around me. I mean she saw first hand what happened to me in some of those homes. She must be really stressed to slip up like that. "It's because of you," A tiny voice in my head said. _Woah what the hell brain! Shut up!_ " I just want to make sure you know how important it is for this to work. Literally the rest of your life is depending on how well you do at this placement," she explained, making sure her hands were still and in full view the whole time. I nodded my head and took a few calming breaths. "If you can't make this work then I have no choice but to toss you back into a group home. You have the chance to really succeed here Jayden. It's up to you if you want to take that chance."

"Great, No pressure at all then!" I quickly grabbed my backpack, full of the few meager things I had, and hopped out of the SUV. My heart rate picked up as we neared the door, my nervousness at meeting a new foster parent finally coming to the surface. Jacey knocked three times on the door. A few seconds later a man in a sheriffs uniform opened the door. The first thing I noticed about him was that he had kind eyes that were surrounded by years of laugh lines. I let out a sign of relief. This was a good sign.

"Hello there!" He greeted, looking a little surprised as he glanced at his watch, "Uh you guys are early, My son isn't home yet," He explained before leading us inside to the kitchen. "I'm John Stilinski," he introduced, "and you must be Jayden?"

"Yes sir, nice to meet you." I greeted politely with a nod of my head. Despite my good feeling about this guy I had learned through trail and error that the best way to approach a new foster parent was to be as passive and respectful as possible.

"Oh none of that sir stuff, The sheriff chuckled warmly. "Makes me feel older than I'm ready to feel."

"You got it sir- I mean Mr. Stilinski." I said with a sheepish smile.

"Would you like to stay for tea or anything Jacey," Mr. Stilinski asked turning to her. "I don't have to be at work until later tonight."

"Oh no, I really must be going," Jacey said , checking her phone as she began to walk towards the door. That's weird, why Is she leaving so early? Usually she stays until I'm settled in. "I have another case that I need to be getting to," She explained. No she didn't, I'm her sole case of the day because this was such a long trip. Why is she lying? "Now remember what I said Jayden," she called back behind her. "Behave." With that final word Jacey hurried out the door, leaving me alone with my new foster parent. Well, this was certainly awkward. Thanks for that Jacey! After an awkward pause the sheriff cleared his throat and offered to show me to my room. I gratefully accepted, thankful that the awkward moment passed. I just wondered what has gotten into Jacey. I'll just have to ask her about it when she comes for the one month check up.

"Now this is Stiles room on the left," Mr. Stilinski said gesturing to a closed door. Hold on, Stiles? Who the hell names their kid Stiles? "and this is the bathroom," he continued, pointing to a door slightly ajar across from Stiles room. "Then this one down here is yours," he finished as we reached a door at the end of the hallway. "Well, I'll leave you to it," he said sheepishly. "If there's anything you need I'll be in the kitchen going through case files."

Once I was sure he was gone, I let out a long sigh. Meeting new people was tiring. I pushed open the door to my new bedroom. I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't this! This was probably one of the nicest bed rooms I've ever stayed in. It wasn't anything special really, just a decently sized room with a queen sized bed, an old wooden dresser with a huge mirror hanging above it, a glass desk, and a small wooden night stand with a white metal lamp sitting on top of it. Above the bed was a sky light that shone sunlight directly onto the bed. Okay, I admit, this room may be a little special. On the far side of the room was a long window, with thick black out curtains hanging on either side. When the curtains weren't drawn I had a view of the street and driveway below. The walls were a dark purple accompanied by a soft crème carpet. The bed had a simple white comforter and sheets, along with four soft looking pillows. I grinned to myself as I took in my new surroundings. So far this placement seemed to be of the best I'd ever had. If I did fuck this up then forget Jacey getting pissed at me, I'm gonna be pissed at me.

I spend the next half hour unpacking my meager belongs. I placed the four different shirts I had on hangers and hung them up in the small closet that was located next to my desk and in the right corner of the room. I followed suit with my two pairs of jeans and a skirt that I had stolen from a previous foster sister. She was bitch, as was the rest of that family, but she had really nice clothes. I then put my brown heeled oxford boots at the bottom on the shoe rack that had been provided. These boots also happened to have been stolen from that same girl. Do I feel bad about snatching a few items from her before I was kicked out? Eh not really. After all, she _did_ try to stab me in the eye with a fork, so I think of this as my compensation. Satisfied with the closet, I moved on the dresser. I unpacked my under garments, socks, and a few pairs of sweat pants, old t- shirts and tank tops before shutting the dresser drawers. It was honestly kind of embarrassing.

The clothes I had barely took up any room in the closet or the dresser. Sighing, I went back to unpacking my backpack, which now only had a few notebooks that Jacey had given me for school and some pictures I had saved from previous homes. These were mostly from the better ones , which were few and far in between. However my favorite of the bunch was one of a group of kids and I from one of the group homes I had stayed in. The photo consisted of a guy named Ian and his twin brother Ben, Oliver and his younger sister Lainey, another girl named Hayden, and me. Ian was giving me a piggy back ride and grinning at the camera while I laughed at Ben. He was in the background goofing off with a younger girl named Hayden. She had been the youngest out of our little group. Then there was Oliver who had been dumping ice down Lainey's, his younger sisters, shirt. Lainey was also my best friend at the time. God I missed her. Anyways, this picture had been taken in what was one of the worse times in my life, but the friends I made there got me through it. Eventually we were all moved to different placements. I still wonder how they're all doing sometimes. Anyways, The decent homes like these came less and less frequent as I got older till eventually they just stopped coming my way, until now that is. I hadn't been here long but I had a good feeling about this one. I elected to leave the notebooks and pictures in the backpack for now. I stood in the middle of the room at a complete loss at what to do now. The sheriff hadn't given me a list of chores to do yet, so I quite honestly didn't know what to do with myself, although it was nice to have a moment of peace. It had been a long day.

"Hey Jayden can you come down here please?" Well that didn't last long. I hurried down the stairs to find Mr. Stilinski sitting at the kitchen table, wearing reading glasses, and looking over a mountain of files. "Ah there you are!" He shifted around a couple of the files as if he was looking for something. "I meant to give this to you earlier," he began, "but I totally forgot." My heart rate spiked wondering what 'it' could be. Had I totally misjudged the older man? "Uh this is embarrassing." He nervously chuckled, still searching through the towering stack. "Ah! Here it is!" He was holding a small rectangular box with a key taped on top. He motioned for me to come over and I nervously complied. He handed me the box and I eyed it warily. "Well go on then! Open it, it won't bite." I opened the box hesitantly but once I realized what was inside, I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Oh. My. God. You got me a phone!" I stare at the object in disbelief. "Like it's really mine?"

"You bet kiddo," the sheriff says warmly with a huge grin. "You're gonna need a way to contact me and your friends," he explained nonchalantly.

"Thank you sir- I mean Mr. Stilinski!" I squeal. "I've never had one of these before." He gave me an odd look.

"Really? At your age none of your other foster parents bought you a phone?" Still focused on the phone, I shook my head.

"Nope, honestly I was lucky to get three square meals a day in most homes," I remarked absent mindedly as I fiddled with the power button on the device. I realized I said too much a tad too late. Great, this would be fun to explain. I glanced up at Mr. Stilinski, hoping that he would just ignore what I said. As usual, luck was never on my side and I was met with the patented Concerned Adult Stare™. Dammit. I tried to smile, hoping for some reason that if I smiled, he would just drop it. It didn't work obviously, the Stare™ was still there. Well can't blame a girl for trying, my smile probably looked more like a grimace anyways. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Now come on sheriff, don't give me that look." I chuckled dryly, still fiddling with the phone and not quite meeting his eyes. "You of all people should know what the system is like." He sighed, his eyes sad.

"How bad?" He questioned as he rubbed his hand over his face tiredly. He suddenly looked much older. "You made him look like that," the small voice inside my head from earlier whispered. _Woah! What the fuck brain. Lets not think like that again! Chill out!_

"Nothing I couldn't handle," I say trying to avoid the real question he was asking. I was _so_ not prepared to deal with that! Thankfully at that moment the sheriffs son decided to burst through the door like a mad man. God bless!

"Dad I'm home!" The teenage boy yelled as he raced into the kitchen. "You're never gonna believe what happened on the way home," he continued as he made a beeline for the fridge. I don't think he noticed me. "On the way home a deer full on ran into Lydia's car and I don't mean that like Lydia was driving and the deer ran into it, I mean that the car was straight up parked and the deer decided it would be a good idea to body slam the hood. It was completely crazy!" He paused for a second before slamming the fridge door. "We have nothing to eat," he declared in an exasperated tone. Finally the hyper teen seemed to notice me and gave me a puzzled look. "Uh dad why is there a moderately attractive teenage girl standing in our kitchen?"

"Moderately?" I scoffed. I'm more than 'moderately attractive' thank you very much.

"Stiles!" Mr. Stilinski yelled in exasperation while rolling his eyes so hard I thought they were gonna disappear in his skull. "This is Jayden, remember? I told you we would be fostering her for a little while." Stiles eyes widened comically. I'm just gonna pretend that the "little while' tacked on to the end of that sentence means until I turn eighteen and not only for a few months.

"Oh uh right! Jayden! I remember that totally," he rambles. "You see typically Jayden is a guys name so you can see my confusion. Thought I was getting a bro not a sis," Stiles explained, with a whirl of his hands. " I mean who the hell names a girl Jayden? That's crazy!"

"Are you really trying to come at me right now? Really? With a name like Stiles. You literally can not even say anything to anyone about their name," I laughed before I could stop myself. Well ladies and gents this is a new record! I've literally been here all of two hours and I've already fucked this up! Christ, Jacey is gonna murder me. Stiles looked at me in astonishment before breaking out into a grin. Oh thank God!

"Oh I definitely like you," he exclaimed. "Anyone who can return my sass is always welcome in this household," Stiles yelled dramatically. "Anyways, got to run dad! Got to research some stuff about deer!" Stiles was gone in a flash as he raced up to his room and the distant sound of a door being slammed was heard through out the house. The Sheriff sighed but had a smile on his face.

"What am I going to do with that boy," the sheriff asked to himself. "Sorry about Stiles. I don't think he had enough Adderall today. Oh, and Stiles isn't his real name by the way. That's just a nickname he likes to be called," he explained before glancing down at his watch. "Trust me, his real name is much worse."

"Ah, gotcha."

"Now I have to go to the station for a couple hours," Mr. Stilinski began. " but if you need anything just ask Stiles, he'll be holed up in his room for the rest of the night. Oh, and here's twenty bucks if you wanna order something for dinner," he said shoving twenty bucks in my hand and putting on his jacket, which had been resting on the chair he was sitting in. He shoved some case files into a messenger bag and then slung that over his shoulder. "Also that key taped to the top of the phone box is the key to the house, so keep that in a safe place," he rambled as hurried toward the door. "Don't forget that about school tomorrow, it starts at eight-thirty so make sure you're up with enough time to get ready. I should be here in the morning make sure you're up but I'd set an alarm just In case. I'll see you in the morning!" With that final goodbye the sheriff was gone.

For lack of a better thing to do I decided to see what Stiles was up to. I mean, might as well get to know my foster brother. He seems nice enough but I'm still not sure how he feel about the whole, well, Me™ arrangement. So after ten minutes of silently debating on weather this was a good idea or not, I slide the twenty bucks in my jean pocket and trudge up to his room before carefully knocking on the door.

"C'mon in," he calls. I push open the door and Stiles is seated at his computer desk typing away on his laptop. I guess he was serious about that dear research he mentioned earlier. His fingers were going at lightening speed and he was mumbling to himself lowly.

"Am I interrupting something?" He turns around at the sound of my voice.

"Just research." he lamented with a shrug. "What's up?" Suddenly I wasn't so sure coming up her was a good idea.

"Just wanted some company I guess," I answer after a beat. "You seem cool and since we're gonna be like foster siblings I thought it would be good to like get to know each other or something." I move to sit down on the edge of his bed across from him. "I mean you're like, okay with this right?" I glance down at his desk and see a bunch of pictures of werewolf's? Wait why does this kid have a bunch of pictures and research about freaking werewolf's just laying out on his desk? _Oh god_ , what if he's a furry!

"You mean you being my foster sister?" He questioned before I could dwell on that thought any longer He leaned forward a bit, looking a little puzzled. I nod my head before speaking, choosing to leave the werewolf/possible furry thing for later.

"Well, obviously. I just want to make sure their isn't any beef between us."

"NO not at all," he snorts, grinning. "I mean I was a little apprehensive about the whole having a bling thing but after meeting you, I feel better about. I also thought you were a dude until like five minutes ago but that's not the point. You also seem like a nice person and based upon our witty banter downstairs I say that we're already stepping into the sibling roles nicely." I let out a sigh of relief. " Besides, it's not like you asked for this, you're just trying to do the best you can with the hand you've been dealt. I get what that's like," he finished sadly. Okay so there's definitely a story there but I'm just gonna elect to file that shit in the 'shit I need to ask about later when we've known each other more than five minutes' category.

"Okay, good! I just wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't trying to like steal your dad away from you or anything. That can be an issue with some people," I explained, briefly flashing back to literally almost any other foster sibling I've had that wasn't a foster kid themselves. Ah, good times.

"Is it really that common?" He turned around back to his laptop, sensing that the serious part of the conversation was over.

"More common than I would like." I sighed as I got up to leave, "Thanks for being so cool about this Stiles."

"No problem! I honestly just really appreciate the fact that you can return my sass," he explained, still typing away on the laptop. I smile slightly,

"Anytime. Also your dad gave us twenty bucks for dinner," I said tossing him the money. I then leave him to his research and decide that it's best if I get a full nights rest for my first day tomorrow. I make my way to my room, still weird that I have a room to actually call mine by the way, and stripped off my soft black sweater. I decided to hang it up in the closet with the rest of my presentable clothes. Next I pull off my black flats and set them in the closet next to the stolen oxfords. Finally I peel off my gray t-shirt and worn ripped skinny jeans. I wasn't sure what to do with the dirty garments so I elected just to leave them in a pile on the floor in between my desk and the closet. I pulled out a soft, old, worn blue t-shit and quickly pulled it over my head and hop into bed. Once settled in I turned the lamp off and took a deep breath, drifting off to sleep slowly. For the first time in a long time, I felt content.

 _Wonder how long that'll last._


	3. A Close Second

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the month wait! Life got crazy with the holidays, then starting back up in school and then my grandmother had to have brain surgery so it's been quite the month. I also had a three different version of the beginning of this chapter that I had written because I couldn't decide the best way to start it off, so that didn't help with the delay either. I also always want to give you guys good quality chapters and make sure I edit properly so that also takes up a bit of time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I woke up to a loud piercing scream. I shoot up in bed throwing the covers off me in the process. I frantically look around the room trying to find the source of the scream but I find none. It must have been a dream. I take a moment to try and calm my frantic breathing before jumping out of bed and throwing the curtains open. Soft morning light floods my room and I take another deep breath. Today's gonna be a good day, it has to be.

I make my way to the bathroom and quickly turn on the shower. I go to turn the knob as hot as I can get it but stop short, remembering a particularly nasty beating I'd gotten at my last foster home for using all the hot water. Granted, I think that had just been an excuse to kick the shit out of me, but you bet your ass I only took ice cold showers from then on. So, just to be safe, I leave the knob where it is and quickly hop in. I quickly scrub myself with a bar of soap that I had saved from my last home and elected to use a tiny amount of shampoo from what I assume is stiles bottle. I'm sure he won't notice and if he does hopefully he wont care.

After my speedy shower I head back to my room, still weird to even think that honestly, and pull out my outfit for the day. I decide on my nicest pair of high wasted skinny jeans, by that I mean my only pair of high wasted skinny jeans, and a dusty rose t-shirt that I had fashioned into a crop top. I paired the look with my soft black long sweater from yesterday and my stolen oxfords. Satisfied with my outfit, I move on to brushing my chin length brown hair. For long time I had really long hair, but after a nasty incident where I kept getting my head slammed into the wall by my hair, I elected to cut it off into a short pixie cut. However, its been a few months since I've had the opportunity to get a haircut, hence the chin length hair now. Who knows, maybe I'll let it grow out. After briefly running the brush through my short locks I decided to go downstairs to and grab a bite to eat. I was starving! That makes sense though seeing as I hadn't eaten much the day before, or the day before that, not the point though. Out of habit I quietly walk down the stairs and creep my way to the kitchen.

"Morning Jayden," Mr. Stilinski exclaimed as he poured himself a huge cup of coffee. He must have a had a really late night. " We don't have much breakfast wise right now, I haven't had a chance to go to the store in a while. I think we have some pop tarts in the cabinet to next to the fridge though."

"I like pop tarts." I said as I went over to the cabinet to retrieve the desired snack.

"How'd you sleep?" The sheriff asked as he took a took gulp of his black coffee.

"Fine. It was really nice having a room to myself sir- I mean Mr. Stilinski." I cringed at my slip up and tensed slightly expecting a blow. Why did I do that though? Mr. Stilinski hasn't shown any indication of favoring corporal punishment. Yet, a small voice in the back of my head whispered. _What the fuck! Shut up!_

"When's the last time you had a room to yourself Jayden?" I looked at him cautiously at his suddenly serious tone. Great I was so not in the mood to do this today. This is supposed to be a good day dammit! I'm so not in the mood to relive the past, I do enough of that without the aid of intrusive questions thank you very much!

"Uh I plead the 5th," I joked very obviously dodging the question. I hoped he would take the hint and just drop the subject.

"Jayden, this is serious, from what I've gathered you weren't treated so well in your previous homes and if that's the case then I need to report it and get these individuals arrested." Well I knew that was a long shot. I know he was just trying to play the role of the concerned parent™ but the way he phrased it brought up a spark of repressed anger. Does he honestly think I didn't already try that? That literally every kid who's been in the system has tried that at some point?I had tried telling someone multiple times in the beginning but no one ever believed me! After a while of that I just stopped telling at all and resigned myself to it. Hell, after a while I didn't even really try to fight back, not with the intention of survival anyways. The only time I truly raised a hand to my foster families was when they were hurting the other children in the home. Even then, it was only to get them to focus their anger on me and allow the other kids to escape.

"No disrespect sir, I mean Mr. Stilinski sorry, but I think we both know that things aren't always as simple as that. Besides, I'm perfectly fine." Well that was a Lie™. My mental state could be classified as the furthest thing from fine, but it's not like I'm going to tell him that! During my whole little speech I kept my head bowed in obvious submission and my eyes trained on his shoulder, so he wouldn't think I was trying to rebel or speak out against his authority. I learned more than once that it was wise not to disrespect the adult 'taking care' of you.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you right Jayden," Mr. Stilinski asked softly after a beat. I finally gathered up enough courage to meet the sheriffs gaze and gave him a stony look.

"Sure," I dismissed. I honestly don't think he would, at least not right now. He's shown me nothing but kindness thus far. However, I've been wrong before and I'm not gonna let down my guard that easily.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs and followed by a string of curses and a yelp from Stiles. Honestly, thank God for Stiles! He's always pulling through and breaking up the tension between his dad and I. The Sheriff chuckled as he took another long sip of his coffee. I let a small smile pass my lips at Stiles antics.

"What am I gonna do with that boy?" He sighed running his hands through his hair tiredly. Thankfully, the tense moment had passed and he was willing to the subject drop, for now at least. He went to refill his cup of coffee and I took this as my chance to escape to the safety of the upstairs. "Before you go," The sheriff started, "Before I came home from my shift last night I ran to the store and picked you up a backpack and some school supplies. I noticed you didn't really have anything school wise." He gestured over to a sleek looking black leather backpack. I could tell from the way it bulked that it was full of binders and notebooks and probably other various things I would need for school.

"Wow, thank you," I said in shock. "You really didn't have to Mr. Stilinski."

"Course I did!" He smiled draining more of his coffee. "Now, why don't you finish getting ready for school. I need to make sure Stiles hasn't gotten.. distracted." I nodded, a slight lump in my throat.

"Yeah, okay." I said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. First a phone, and now this obviously expensive backpack! It was admittedly nice to have someone buy me stuff, but of course the little voice in my head had to chime in and try to twist everything. I elected to ignore it and I grabbed the bag and hurried up stairs to grab my new phone, which I had left charging in my room.

Right as I was about to grab my phone, I heard a loud thump on my window. I whipped around and suddenly I was engrossed in a vision, the familiar grey grainy tint enveloping me. I was in a classroom sitting next to Stiles and some red headed girl. They were whispering quietly as the teacher wrote something on the board. Why was I seeing this? Nothing seemed to be going on. I turned around in my seat looking around, trying to figure out why I was having a vision about sitting in English class.

"I just... maybe it means something's coming. Something bad." Stiles said as he leaned closer to the red head. What is he talking about? What does he mean something bad? I looked around again getting more and more nervous. What is going on? Suddenly a loud thump echoed through the classroom. I whipped my head to the source of the noise, the window. On the window was a dead bird? What the hell? The teacher walked closer to the window to examine the dead bird, which upon closer inspection was a crow. Aren't those some sort of omen of bad luck or death or something?

"What's that thing you say about three's?" I vaguely heard over the pounding in my ears.

Suddenly another bird splattered onto the window causing the teacher to yelp and flinch back in surprise. Then another bird crashed into the window, and another, and another. I stood up, peering over Stiles and the red head, my fight or flight response kicking in. In the distance an entire flock of crows were flying straight toward the window. You have got to be fucking kidding me! I just had to ask didn't I.

"Get down, everyone! Get down, down. Get down! Get down!" The teacher shrieked as the Crows broke through the window. I pulled a couple late reacting students to the floor. As I dove down I caught sight of Stiles throwing his body over the terrified girl he had been whispering to as crows busted through the windows. I managed to get under a desk, shielding a couple other students with my body best I could. I looked around the room as the crows destroyed everything, chasing students left and right, their caws and the screams of the scared students ringing in my ears.

The vision ended abruptly and I jolted in surprise. _Now what the hell was that?_ I shook my head, clearing the remaining fuzziness and decided it was best to worry about the vision later. I have school to worry about anyways! I snatched my phone off the charger and slid the backpack over my shoulders before heading out into the hallway.

"You know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer? 247,000." I heard Stiles say as I walked down the hallway to where Mr. Stilinski was standing in the door of Stiles room. I peered in only to find Stiles typing away on his computer.

"Oh God please go to school," the sheriff complained with a tired look. I snorted and the sheriff glanced back at me with a pleading look.

"But that's crossing the road. This one last night came right down the middle." Stiles continued rambling and clacking away on the laptop. I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"I'm not gonna beg you."

"Okay, good. I'm impervious to your influence anyway."

"What about mine," I asked as I walked a little further into the room. He must still be hung up on the deer incident from last night with his friend Lydia.

"Possibly," he said after a beat, his typing echoing in the background.

"Would you consider a bribe?"

"You couldn't meet my price," Stiles sassed instantly.

"I'm sure he could spare a dollar or two," I interjected with a grin.

"Did you just imply that I'm cheap Jayden?" He asked in mock hurt, pausing his typing for a moment to give me an offended look before resuming his work. "You wound me little sis." My heart skipped a beat at that, my mouth going dry. Did he really already think of me as a sister? I caught the sheriff smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"Extortion?" He questioned, Still intent on getting Stiles and I to school.

"You got nothing on me."

"Yeah," Mr. Stilinski sighed. We exchanged looks before he pulled Stiles chair away from the desk.

"Dad, what are you doing? Dad, what are you doing?" I laughed as Stiles struggled to keep typing as he was pulled away. Inevitably, Stiles fell out of the chair onto the floor in a heap. Jeez this boy really has a thing for falling.

"Get your butts to school now," the sheriff ordered, though there was no real heat behind it.

"Got it," Stiles called from his place on the ground.

"Come on dude lets get going." I said as I offered a hand to him, which he gratefully took. I quickly slung him to his feet causing him to yelp in surprise.

"You're really strong." He commented as he retrieved his backpack from his bed and his keys from his beside table.

"Or you're just really light," I joked.

"For the sake of my manliness lets just go for the first option." I laughed as we raced down stairs.

"Okay we'll go with that," I agreed. After another round of quips with his father, Stiles and I finally got into his old, blue jeep and left for school. We bantered lightly for a few minutes before we descend into a comfortable silence. I suddenly remember the werewolf research I saw lying all over his desk and my desire to question him about it. Well, this is as good a time as any!

"Hey Stiles?"

"Yes Jayden?" I pause for a moment wondering if this is crossing a line or something. "Come on Jay! Spit it out we're almost at school."

"So not to seem nosey or anything but when we were talking in your room last night I saw all this werewolf research and I was like wondering what was up with that?" I spoke so fast that I wasn't even sure he heard me but I could tell he did by the way his face grew slightly panicked before falling slightly.

"Oh that? It's just for a school project," he said with a forced laugh before I could get out the part about the furry thing.

"What kind of school project calls for you to research werewolf's?"

Well, uh history of course! You know they're an important legend in some cultures." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Is that so? It's not anything else," I prodded, trying to get information out of him. He seemed to be hiding something

"What? Why would it be anything else," He asked dodging the question. Okay yeah, he's totally hiding something. As the self proclaimed queen of hiding shit, I think I can see through peoples bullshit pretty easily. Finally Stiles pulled up to the school and parked in one smooth motion. Stiles and I both hopped out of the jeep and began to walk toward the school. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a guy wearing a jean jacket with dark hair and a crooked jawline trotting up us, or rather Stiles.

"Hey Stiles!" The teen said happily, flashing a huge grin, reminding me oddly of an excited puppy who hadn't seen their owner for a while.

"Hey Scotty!" Stiles stepped up and gave his friend the patented Bro™ hug before steeping back next to me. "This is Jayden, the foster sister I was telling you about."

"Scott McCall, nice to meet you Jayden." He smiled and gave me a little wave. "Stiles, I thought you told me you were getting a foster brother?"

"He apparently isn't familiar with the concept unisex names," I explained.

"Hey," Stiles yelled in mock offense. "It was a perfectly reasonable mistake." I simply rolled my eyes as we approached the building.

"Sure bud," Scott laughed, clapping Stiles on the back as we started to walk toward the entrance. "Anyways, I'm this spazzes best friend so I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other." I smiled back politely, already likening Stiles choice in friends. Scott just gave off such a positive, calm energy and it balanced out Stiles more dry, hyper energy. They complimented each other perfectly, I could see why they would be best friends.

"I've got to go to the office to get my office schedule so I guess I'll see you guys later," I said, walking in the direction of where the office signs were pointing me. I quickly found it and was instantly sent back to the principal's office to get my class schedule and I guess some sort of orientation pep talk. The office is way messier than I anticipated and the principal looks slightly flustered.

"Ah! You must be Ms. Archer." He motioned for me to sit down on the only clear chair in the room. I quickly set my bag on the ground and took a seat, sitting on the edge of the chair. " I'm Mr. Thomas by the way and I apologize for the mess, you see I just got back from leave and the intermediate principal wasn't very organized," he explained as he too took a seat and fished out what I assumed to be my file. I glanced down at the messy floor and .. holy shit was that a sword?

"I'm sure you'll get it tidied up in no time, sir," I offered as he opened my file.

"So I see here it says that you've been in numerous foster homes over a five year period," he paused for a moment squinting at the paper. Maybe he needs to get his eyes checked. "Surprisingly, even with all the moving around and your uh, unfortunate circumstances, your grades and test scores are exceptional and previous teachers have said mostly positive things about you. The only real red flag I see here is your attendance record." I nodded sheepishly. I mean it was kind of hard to consistently be in school when you were recovering from a beating or taking care of the younger kids in the home all the time, I had tried my best to go regularly, it just never really worked out.

"Don't worry sir I plan to attend school as much a possible."

"Ah, I'm glad to here that Ms. Archer," Mr. Thomas said with a smile as he handed me a list of my classes. "I just hope you stick to that."

"That's the goal," I said as cheerfully as I could, hoping to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Well I hope you enjoy your first day here at Beacon Hills High! Your first class should be just down the hall. Let me just write you a note to class real quick." He scribbled down something on a sticky note and quickly passed it to me. I smiled and grabbed my bag before bolting out of there. Well thank god that was over! I hurried down to my first period. I rounded the corner to see Scott talking to a dark headed lady who looked oddly familiar.

"-I don't wanna see you slip back into old habits," the dark headed women said, eyeing Scott carefully.

"I won't. It's gonna be different this year." Scott assured the women confidently.

"Resolutions are only good if you stick with them, Scott." Apparently they hadn't noticed me yet. I studied the women more, getting a bad feeling off her. She didn't give off a very nice vibe and it clashed violently with Scotts. I felt the urge to drag Scott away but clearly that would have been creepy so I decided that wouldn't be a wise option Something doesn't seem right about her, but what is it?

"I will. I promise it won't be ephemeral." Scott gave her one last grin before turning to go. "Oh, hey Jayden, I'll see ya later!"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah just a family thing don't worry bout it," he called as he practically sprinted down the hallway. "I'll see you later!"

"Can I help you," The women asked once I'd turned back around.

"Just going to class," I explained, "This one actually." I pointed to the door she was standing in front of. She must be the teacher.

"Well, I'm Ms. Blake and this is my class and you're late. I don't accept tardiness young lady, but seeing as this is the first day I'll let it slide." She gave me a smile at the end of her little rant but it felt fake. Okay, I really don't like her.

"Uh, actually ma'am, I have a note." I handed the yellow sticky note to her quickly, accidently brushing her hand in the process. Instantly, I saw the image of a bloody body, torn to shreds, and the women with the long toe nails from my previous vision, the women who had killed the vibrant blonde. Hate instantly bubbled up in my chest. The Murderous lady watched as the bloodied women tried to crawl away. Suddenly the vision then switched to the mangled lady laying on top of a big tree trunk before abruptly ending.

"Oh, okay then, sorry," the teacher said awkwardly taking my note, not seeming to have noticed that I had spaced out. Thank God, that would've made everything even more awkward than it already is. "Well right this way then-" she paused glancing down at the note, "Ms. Archer." She opened the door and instantly I knew why I thought she was familiar. She was the teacher in my vision, and this was the classroom! I froze as I took in my surrounds, my heart racing. "Why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Stilinski." I snapped my head to where Stiles was, who was whispering with the redhead from my vision.

Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit! Everyone had to get out of here before the crows came. How though? I stiffly took my seat behind a very pretty brunette who was engrossed in a book she was reading. My eyes darted around the room anxiously. Okay _think_ Jayden, Think! How can you get everyone out? I could scream? No that's dumb. What about starting a fight? No that wouldn't get everyone out. Pull the fire alarm? Maybe? There has to be a way! My thoughts became jumbled as I frantically tried to think of a solution. Dammit why can't I ever stop it? What's the point of seeing bad things happen if I can't fucking stop them?

Where's that quick wit now Jayden, the voice in my head taunted.

I really wish I knew stupid, annoying voice in my head, so shut up!

"Hey Jay you okay?" I heard someone ask, probably Stiles. I look over at him and he's giving me a concerned look.

" I think Something is about to happen," I whispered hazily, not quite registering what I said until it was too late. Now why in the hell did I say that? Now I was going to have to explain myself when this was all over! This! Is! Just! Great! I was still trying to figure out how to get everyone out before the crows showed up. I was still reeling and light headed from the vision I had in the hall, so My brain was not exactly functioning at the moment which quite honestly was causing me to panic even more. In addition to all of this that little voice in my head was having a fucking fielded day with this latest development. So this was going just fantastic!

"What do you mean," he questioned, looking concerned. Suddenly a thump on the window sounded throughout the classroom, causing Ms. Blake to turn around from the board. Okay guess I got to switch to plan B, not that there was much of a plan A in the first place.

"Just get down" I said, "Get under your desk okay!" Another thump echoed in the quite room and Ms. Blake shrieked.

"Everyone on get down now," I yelled as soon as I caught sight of the birds in the distance. Everyone sat frozen as the flock of flying death flew towards us. For fucks sake! "Are y'all deaf? Get the hell down!" Finally, my words seemed to register and students scrambled under their desks just as the windows began to shatter. Crows and flying glass quickly filled the room. Everyone screamed and I dove for the girl in front of me, who for some reason wasn't under a desk.

She screamed and I shielded her best I could as the crows screeched and raced around the room, attacking anyone who wasn't under a desk. Papers went flying everywhere, it was total chaos! I glance around the room and luckily, save a few kids, most were taking cover. However, those few kids that were still up and running around were being viciously attacked by the suicidal birds.

Did these people not freaking hear me? How hard was it to get under a dang desk? I dragged a kid down who was being pecked by a crow followed by another who was I think trying to fight the crows?. Props to him, I guess, but he was definitely losing. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, but was probably more like two minutes, the cawing of the crows stopped and the papers settled. Dead crows and lose leaf paper riddled the floors. I looked over at Stiles to make sure he was okay, relief washing over me once I saw that he was okay. I offered a hand to the cute brown haired girl and helped her up from the floor. Stiles seemed to be okay, that's good. His friend seemed pretty shaken up though. Ms. Blake quickly scurried to the phone, presumably to call 911.

"Well believe it or not but as first days go, this wasn't the worst I've ever had," I said as I gazed around the room, "It might be a close second though."

 **I normally try to avoid putting authors notes at the end but I just wanted to add that I pretty much exclusively listened to Chase Atlantic and a band called Nothing but Thieves so if you guys wanna check them out I highly recommend it! Oh, and I'll try not to wait a month before posting again. Lol.**


	4. It's A Nice Feeling

**So I honestly hated this chapter at first but as I began to really write it I started to love it. However, I'm still on the fence about it. I'm not sure if I characterized Allison and Lydia right, some feedback on that would be much appreciated! Anyways this has also been the longest chapter to date, like 5,000 something words. So I hope you enjoy it! I'm also thinking of switching the pov for the next chapter. I'm not sure if I'll do it yet but if I do it's probably gonna be either Lydia's or Stiles.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains some descriptions of child abuse and if that triggers or makes anyone uncomfortable just skip from "Dad stop!" and pick back up again where it says "I'm jerked.." It's nothing too bad or descriptive but I just wanted to warn people in case. I honestly probably should have put these on my first couple chapters but it just slipped my mind. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Well believe it or not but as first days go, this wasn't the worst I've ever had," I said as I gazed around the room, "It might be a close second though." I heard several students, including Stiles, let out a snicker. I vaguely heard Ms. Blake in the background on the phone with the police.

"How could any day been worse than this?" Stiles pretty red headed friend asked as she straightened her outfit and tried to fix her hair while also staying as close to Stiles as possible. I had noticed that during whole incident Stiles had tried to protect her, interesting. I'll just have to ask him about that later.

"Well," I started, wondering the best way to phrase this without it seeming totally insane. " This one time, on my first day at a new school, there was an incident where the school had to go into a total lockdown and a few people were kind of seriously injured," I said after a moment. To clarify the school was shot up by some crazy man in a trench coat, it wasn't a student, but for some reason the man who did it seemed oddly familiar. This was another one of those incidents where I had a vision and no one believed me. This was back when I still tried to warn people, after this I learned it was just better to take things on yourself.

"What do you mean kind of? I mean nobody like died right," Stiles asked with a grin, obviously hoping that I was just messing around.

"Uh, well," I began

"Oh Gosh that's awful!" Well thank God for that interruption. I turned around to see the brown headed girl I had thrown to the ground earlier. "I'm Allison by the way. Thanks for earlier, throwing me to the ground I mean. I was like in shock or something and I just couldn't seem to move." I took a deep breath as a strong, fiery passion enveloped me. It reminded me of a campfire. Allison had one of the most overwhelming vibes I've ever felt. It was in no way bad, just very strong.

"No problem. I'm Jayden Archer by the way, Stiles foster sister," I explained, slightly dizzy from her vibe.

"Foster sister? I didn't know you had a foster sister, Stiles." The red head said, turning to look at him along with the Allison.

"Hey don't give me that look, she just arrived yesterday!"

"You also thought this she was a he," I joked

"When are you gonna let that go? It was an easy mistake!" He threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Anyways, I'm Lydia Martin," the red head said with a wave. "I know we'll be great friends." Wow score! First day and I'm already kind of making a friend. I smiled as I took in her vibe, she gave off a sensitive, calm, warm haze. The only thing I can compare it to that would make sense is honey or syrup. I liked her already. Allison and Lydia's vibes contrasted but melded together perfectly, they must be best friends.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine." I said, the police finally walked in, accompanied by Sheriff Stilinski, and began to process the scene.

"I'm going to go and check on Ms. Blake, I'll catch up with you guys in a sec," Stiles said before walking over to where our English teacher was clearly about to have a nervous breakdown. I wrinkled my face as I felt her vibe hit me and I decided stick close to Lydia and Allison. I really don't like Ms. Blake, and besides the two girls both looked pretty shaken up and I'd rather not leave them right now. "So, are you sure you two are okay?"

"I'm a little freaked," Allison said, "but I'll manage."

"Same here," Lydia chimed in, going to stand closer to Allison. Suddenly an older gentlemen in a leather jacket came barreling into the room. I immediately tense up. This man strangely resembles one of my more vicious and longer lasting foster fathers, Mr. Mason, from when I was fourteen. Lets just say that a sizeable chunk of my issues stem from that home. The man looked around frantically before his eyes landed on Allison and he hurried over. Ah, that must be her dad.

"Next time you're feeling you wanna stay home, you stay home." The man looks very worried. Allison must be very important to him. I shuffle away a bit to give them a bit of privacy and Lydia follows suit. I suddenly notice my hands trembling slightly , which is probably a combination of low blood sugar and left over adrenalin still coursing through my veins. It dawns on me that I never ate the pop tart I had grabbed from the kitchen cabinet this morning. I steal a glance at Lydia and she still looks quite shaken up. Maybe she would like some of my pop tart.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay Lydia?" I question again as I bend down to rummage through my bag.

"Yeah of course," She says, he voice slightly trembling. Well that's a big fat lie. I finally grasp the desired treat and straighten up before tearing into the package. "Is that a pop tart," She questions with a weird look on her face.

"Uh, yeah." Real smooth Jayden, real smooth. "I forgot to eat this morning," I explained taking one out and holding it out to her. "Would you like one? It's strawberry." She seems to mull it over for a second before accepting it. I smile in response and begin to munch on my breakfast.

"You've known me for all of three seconds and you're offering me a pop tart, why?" She asks, eyeing me as she munched on her food.

"Because I thought you might be hungry," I replied, "and I'm trying to make friends," I add meekly.

"For all you know I could be a terrible person," she countered. Well this is weird, didn't she say she wanted to be my friend earlier? Maybe she was just saying that and I misread gratitude for an extension of friendship.

"I don't think you're a terrible person, I'm pretty good at reading people if I do say so myself," I replied after considering her words. "Besides, for all you know, I could be a terrible person and you just accepted a pop tart from me." I added, before shoving the rest of my tasty treat in my mouth. She seemed to size me up for a moment, I played with the hem of my sweater and kept my head bowed as I shifted uncomfortably under her intense gaze.

"I think I like you," she declared after what felt like forever. She gave me a huge smile before finishing her half of the pop tart. Oh, I get it, this was some kind of test into her good graces. I don't know what exactly the test was or how I passed, but it seems that I did.

"Mr. Argent, you wouldn't happen to have any insight into this, would you?" I heard the Sheriff ask. Lydia and I wandered back over to where Allison and her father were.

"Me?" The older man looked surprised but guarded at the question. I wonder why that is?

"Yeah. All this bizarre animal behavior, it's... you must have seen something like this before, right?" Mr. Argent subtly shifted into a defense stance. This is ...an interesting development. Why is he getting defensive?

"I'm not sure why I would or why you would think I would," Mr. Argent answered after a beat. I could tell by the way his eyes flickered from person to person nervously that he was hiding something. What is he hiding though?

"I'm sorry. I-I could've sworn I overheard my son talking about how you were an experienced hunter." The look on Argents face twisted and he slightly turned his head to glare at Stiles. Allison began to look uneasy and Stiles looked slightly panicked. What the hell?

"Ah, right. Well, not anymore." This just keeps getting weirder by the second. The Sheriff also looked puzzled by he let it go. Something is definitely going on here.

"You Alright," the sheriff asked, turning to Allison.

"Yeah." She answered with a nod of her head.

"What about you Jayden? Hell of a first day huh?" I nodded my head.

"Believe it or not, I've had worse first days." He laughed dryly

"I'm sure you have kid." He went to clap me on the back and I started to flinch away but played it off as a cough. Thankfully, I don't think he noticed. "I got to get back to work, do you think you'll be okay at school the rest of the day?" I nodded

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine, I want to get familiar with all my classes and teachers anyways."

"Are you sure? It's okay if you want to leave Jayden." I did really want to go home.

"I'll think about it," I answer softly.

"Okay then, I'll see you later. If you need anything just call the station." The sheriff quickly hurried off to take more statements. I could still feel my hands shaking slightly and began to feel a bit light headed. Damn, I really need to eat more. I braced myself on the desk and closed my eyes for a moment, trying to steady myself. This had to be more than just being a little hungry, while I admit I don't have the best eating habits, I've never gotten this dizzy and shaky due to hunger, especially after just eating something sugary. My visions have been coming more frequently in the past two days than they have in a long time, maybe that was it?

"-den, Jayden? You okay?" I opened my eyes to find Allison and Lydia staring back at me with worried expressions. I blinked, trying to regain my bearings.

"Uh, yeah I'm good! just a little dizzy from all the excitement," I explained, trying to put them at ease.

"Well my dad was just about to take us home, would you like a ride," Allison asked, gesturing back to her father who was conversing with Mr. Stilinski. I honestly didn't want to be anywhere near her father.

"I'll be okay, I can just get a ride home with Stiles."

"Oh nonsense!" Mr. Argent said, walking up behind Allison. Despite seeing him walk over, I still jumped when the older man spoke. "It would probably be best for everyone if I took you girls home. I already checked with the sheriff and he said it was up to you." I paused, eyeing him warily. What's his angle? He doesn't know me, yet he's offering to take me home. Maybe Allison put him up to it. "I'm Chris Argent by the way, Allison's father." His vibe, like his daughters was strong, however more subdue in a way. So, instead of a roaring campfire, he's more like the steady embers that follow. Calm, but ready to light a flame once again if provoked. His vibe also gave off the smell of pennies, which honesty is just plain weird. Despite his relatively good vibe, I just couldn't get over the similarities between him and Mr. Mason.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I said quietly, keeping my gaze locked on his shoulder. "I don't want to trouble you though, I'll be okay here."

"Come on now, one more day of summer wouldn't hurt?" I glanced over at the sheriff, who had been watching us. He gave me a little nod. I guess one more day wouldn't hurt and the sheriff seemed to trust him well enough. The sheriff hasn't given me a reason to doubt his judgement, yet. I was really dizzy anyways. After another moment of consideration I nodded my head.

"Okay sir, just let me tell Stiles," I said, finally relenting. I hurry over to Stiles who was on the phone with someone.

"Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion," Stiles sasses into the phone. The person on the other end says something, "Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at..." Stiles is cut off by the person on the other side before he hangs up and rolls his eyes in exasperation. I wonder who Derek is?

"Hey Stiles, I think Mr. Argent is gonna take me home okay?" He spins around quickly.

"Alright that's fine, I'll see you at home later, I got to go meet up with Scott. We're needed at a friends house," He sighs, mulling something over for a moment before slowly looking up at me.

"Hey Jayden, How did you know something was about to happen? t's like you knew the birds were coming." I tense up at the question. You've done it now the little voice in my head taunts. If he finds out he'll think you're crazy! My hands begin to shake a little harder, causing me to tighten them into fists.

"Hey! Jayden come on," Lydia yells from across the room. I give Stiles an apologetic look before hurrying off.

"This discussion isn't over you know!" Stiles called after me as I snatched my bag up and hurried to the door.

"I don't think it even started!" I sassed back, thankful for having the conversation postponed. It gave me time to come up with a believable lie.

"So I never caught your name," Mr. Argent said as I fell in step with him a few paces behind Lydia and Allison.

"Jayden Archer, sir" I say, avoiding eye contact. He was a fairly intimidating dude, even without the resemblance to my foster father, and while he may be nice enough to give me a ride home, I don't trust him. His eyebrow quirks slightly.

"Archer huh? That's a.. unique last name. Your parents ever tell you what origin that is," he questioned as we neared the front of the school. That's a weird thing to ask.

"No sir."

"You should ask them the next time you see them, I bet you would be interested." I snorted before I could stop myself. "Did I say something funny?" I immediately cast my eyes back down and shrink away from him slightly, not liking his tone at all.

"Well you see sir, I don't think I'll be talking to my parents anytime soon. They're not exactly around. Besides, it sounds like you know more about my last name than my family would." Now, why is he so interested in my last name?

That's probably correct," he chuckles as we exit the classroom. Lydia, Allison and I stop for a second while Mr. Argent goes to sign us out. I look around the hallway while we wait and Allison and Lydia quietly talk amongst themselves. My eyes land on two missing people posters, a vibrant blonde and a broody, dark skinned male. That's odd, they look familiar. It suddenly dawns on me that these were the two teens from my first vision in Beacon hills. My heart rate speeds up as I remember the blondes final moments and my heart aches. Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, it says they've been missing for a couple months. A lone tears slip out of my eyes as I stare at the missing posters.

"That's Erica and Boyd," Allison says, coming up behind me. I look down hoping she didn't see my tear track

"Uh, you knew them?" My vision swims slightly as another dizzy spell hits me. The world turns grainy and gray as I see a flash of a logo and a sign, Beacon hills national bank. Come to think of it, didn't the room that Erica and Boyd were in kind of look like a bank vault, maybe that's where their being kept!

"Yeah, I did." She smiles sadly and my heart clenches, Erica's defiant, glowing eyes replaying over and over in my mind. Wait, she had glowing eyes! Why did she have glowing eyes? "We should get going," Allison says softy after one final glance at the missing posters. I nod my head, wiping my cheek discreetly. We walk over to where Lydia was leaning up against a row of lockers. I'll figure out the bank and glowing eyes thing later.

"I hope you find them."

"Me too Jayden, me too."

"Find who," Lydia questions, examining her nails.

"Erica and Boyd." Allison answered in a quite voice. Lydia's face instantly fell. I guess she was friends with them as well. I felt guilt prickle up my spine, if only I could've done something to save them. My vision once again when gray and grainy. A beautiful dark skinned women walks up to us, dressed in a hospital gown. She says something to Allison before roughly grabbing her arm. When Lydia tries to intervene the mysterious women grabs her as well. As the vision goes on the images become sharper and clearer, meaning that this event is going to happen momentarily. As expected the vision ended just as quickly as it began and in the distance I see the hospital gown clad women coming our way.

"Is it me or is beacon hills turning into more like beacon for the totally bizarre and supernatural?" Lydia said, as she twirled her hair around her finger. They must've switched topics while I was having my vision. They women is getting closer and seems to be limping slightly. I smoothly place myself in front of Allison and Lydia as she approaches. I haven't know the pair long but I've already grown quite protective of them. This fondness of them was certainly gonna bite me in the ass later, but oh well.

"Where's Scott McCall? You're Allison, right?" The women said frantically as she stumbled up to us.

"Yeah, how do you know... " Allison starts in confusion. The women goes to grab Allison's arm but I quickly grab hers first.

"It's not very nice to grab people you don't know ma'am," I explain in as sweet a voice I can manage. "I recommend in the future that you avoid doing that," I add, glaring as releasing her hand. She looks slightly stunned.

"Well, I really didn't expect to see one of you here," she mumbles lowly. "You'll certainly spice things up." Well, what the fuck is that supposed to mean? "Where's Scott McCall?" Ah, we're back to that I see.

"He had a family emergency," I explain, 'He's not here and I don't think he's coming back." She once again looks stunned once again. She seems to look at something behind me before quickly stumbling away.

"Well that was certainly weird," Lydia remarks.

"Lets get you girls home," Mr. Argent declares when he returns a few moment later.

"That was so badass!" Lydia exclaimed once Mr. Argent was far enough ahead to be out pf ear shot. "It's like you knew that she was gonna try and grab Allison!"

"Yeah.. Jayden, how did you know that the weird lady was gonna grab me?" Allison whispered as we got into her car.

"Uh, good reflexes I suppose. Those are pretty important in foster care." I saw the girls exchange a look out of the corner of my eye and I realize that probably wasn't the right thing to say.

"You did that earlier with the birds too though," Lydia adds, buckling her seat belt. I guess Stiles isn't the only observant one. Well, at least they dismissed the foster care comment. Small victories!

"I saw them in the distance." What kind of lie is that? Christ, after all these years of lying to people that's what I come up with? Despite my shitty lie, the girls seem to believe it, or at least are content to drop it for now, and we descend into a comfortable chatter as Allison's father starts the car and turns toward the Stilinski residents. Guess I was going home first.

"So Jayden," Mr. Argent says, staring back at me through the review mirror."How long have you been in foster care?" His tone suggest he's fishing for information about me. Why does he care though? What is his angle?

"Dad you can't just ask her that!" Allison yelled, causing me to slightly flinch. Thankfully no one noticed. Usually I would be slightly better controlled, but it's been a hard couple of days and I guess everything is finally catching up to me. It just had to be now didn't it?

"No, it's fine. I've been in the system for about five years, sir." I grip my left wrist, trying to discreetly ground myself. It's a habit I had developed over the years. This conversation was making me very uncomfortable. While Mr. Argents vibe wasn't directly threatening, he was still a large dude who reminded me of a former abuser, and that in itself made me wary of him. The only reason I agreed to go with him in the first was because of Mr. Stilinski's apparent trust in him and the fact that Allison and Lydia would be here.

"Your parents haven't tried to get you back?" He questioned. Once again looking back at me through the mirror. I grip my wrist tighter. Why does this feel like an interrogation? I don't have the energy to deal with this right now.

"No sir," I say shortly, hoping he'll take the hint and drop it.

"Why do you think that is that Jayden?" Well probably because they're freaking dead but I'm so not telling you that! My heart speeds up and I have my wrist in a death grip now. Why does he want to know? My breathing picks up slightly but I do my best to keep it quite and controlled.

"Dad, stop!" Allison growls, shooting daggers. I'm instantly thrown into a flashback. I'm sitting quietly at the dinner table as my foster siblings chatter quietly about their day. I'm only partially listening as I eat the meager scraps I'm allowed to grace my plate with. My attention is grabbed when my foster father begins to raise his voice at my younger foster brother, and his biological son, Jacob. Apparently he hadn't done his chores, but that can't be right! I watched him do them all this afternoon. Mr. Mason is obviously just trying to pick a fight. Well sorry asshole, not on my watch!

"He did his chores sir, I watched him," I said, hoping to settle the conflict as peacefully as possible and by peacefully I mean with as little physical damage as possible. Honestly, the best possible out come is I take the beating and the other three hide until Mr. Masons wrath has passed.

"What did you just say girl?" I looked around the table at the others scared faces. I took a deep breath and steeled myself. There was only one way this was gonna end, and it wasn't going to be good. Hopefully, he'll spare the others tonight. "Speak when you are spoken to," He snaps, banging his fist on the table. I flinch at the movement. Dammit, I need to be strong for the others!

"I said that he did his chores earlier, sir. I watched him do them myself." Suddenly he leapt to his feet and flipped the table. Food and dishes went everywhere and Jacob and the other two kids scrambled back in fear.

"I will not tolerate this back talk young lady," He roared, pinning me to the wall with one hand and unhooking his belt with the other.

"Dad stop," Jacob begged, "Please stop!"

"Jacob take the others and go upstairs," I ordered as I pressed harder into the wall. He looked hesitant and I could see the defiance flash in the thirteen year olds eyes. Come on Jacob, don't start rebelling now. "Go now! Stay with Jenny and Abe!" After a moment, the three kids scurry upstairs and I hear a door slam. I breath a sigh of relief, at lest they were out of harms way now.

"I think it's time I taught your worthless ass another lesson," He cracks his belt on the floor a few times, trying to intimidate me. Honestly, its kind of working but I tried to keep an impassive face as he began his assault. He slammed me into the wall again, my head cracking back against the hard surface in the process. He let me fall to the floor as he continued the 'lesson'. I tried to stay as still as possible, knowing that if I fought back it would just be worse. The only thought that kept me going was the thought that the others were safe and it would be over soon.

I'm jerked from the flashback when my wrist is pried from my hand. I look down to see Lydia holding my hand and rubbing my wrist in circler motions. I blink a couple times, still caught up in the fog of the flashback, and try to steady my slightly elevated breathing. Through out the years I've learned how to be quite when it came to these things. I'm honestly just lucky this was one of my more milder episodes. I don't think anyone but Lydia sensed anything was wrong. I must have cut off the circulation in my hand because I can barely feel Lydia's soft hands on mine. I shoot her a grateful look while she shoots me a worried one. Well now you've done it, you've made your new friend upset, the asshole voice in my head whispers. Thanks dumb voice! I can totally see that without you pointing that out!

"My apologies, I'm just trying to get to know Jayden better."

"It's fine, sir." I mumble, trying to focus on Lydia's soothing motions and calm down. Luckily, Lydia seems to be content with grounding me.

"No it's not Jayden!" Allison snaps. "He's being rude!" My breath catches in my throat and my heart rate begins to speed up again. Why the fuck am I reacting like this? Maybe because you're fucking pathetic. Can this voice just shut the fuck up, I'm tired of it! I'm going to need to invest in some ear plugs or something because that little voice is really getting on my last nerve. My heart counties to race as the duo in the front seat argue. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I got to calm down before I have a full on panic attack! Just Calm down Jayden! Calm down!

"Allison, cool it," Lydia orders, shooting a glare at the back of the dark haired girl's head.

"I uh, sorry I didn't mean to upset anyone" I say, barely above a whisper. I'm trying to control myself but failing miserably. Lydia grabs both of my hands, causing me to look at her and I feel a calm wave rush over me.

"It's okay Jayden, no one is angry with you," She says in a soft soothing tone. I nod in response not trusting my voice. My hands are trembling slightly in Lydia's grasp and I know she can feel it. God, this is embarrassing. I've known these people I've for like five seconds and I'm having a breakdown in front of them.I look away from Lydia to see Father and Daughter glaring a each other, seemingly obvious to my mini breakdown. When we finally pulled up to the house I was considerably calmer, thanks to Lydia. Her vibe was very soothing and helped ease my anxieties. She also just seemed to know exactly what to do to calm me down.

"I think I'm gonna stay with Jayden for a while," Lydia declares and we pull into the drive way. "If that's okay with you Jayden?" I nod my head in response, honestly not wanting to leave her calming presence just yet.

"Sure."

"Okay if I stay too," Allison asks, turning in her seat to look back at Lydia and I. She eyes Lydia's hands on my wrists but doesn't comment on them and Lydia doesn't remove them.

"Sure," I repeat. While Allison may have edged on my anxieties, she had good intentions and I couldn't over look that.

"Great," Allison exclaims, glaring at her dad as we got out of the car.

"Don't stay out too late!" Mr. Argent calls to which in response Allison slams her car door. Thankfully, her dad drops It and just drives away.

"Sorry about my dad, he's just very over protective and likes to know everything about everyone I hang out with." She looks quite angry and I can tell theirs more to it than that but I'm too emotionally drained to push for more answers now. I think the visions took more out of me than I realized and that's why I had the flashback so easily. Usually I can fight it off, but today it just completely took me by surprise.

"It's fine," I mumble as we walk into the house. "You guys didn't have to stay ya know?" I suddenly felt bad for making them stay with me like I'm some sort of child. They offered to stay though. the rational side of me argues.

"Of course we did," Lydia scoffs "You basically had an anxiety attack in the car, which it would be nice to know why but you don't have to tell if you don't want to, but anyways, we can't just leave you alone!" I gave them a confused look, pausing by the stairs. "Plus we all just got assaulted by suicidal birds, I think we're all in desperate need of some girl time."

"You can't?" Lydia rolls her eyes and Allison snorts.

"I know it must have been hard for you all alone in the system, but you have us now and friends don't leave each other when something like that happens," Allison explains. "Now lets go upstairs, I bet Lydia is dying to see your closet!" Well she surely is going o be disappointed. The two girls hurry up the stair. I stand frozen for a moment, they really do think of me as their friend. A warm feeling, I haven't felt since the group home with Ian and the gang bubbles, in my chest. Lydia appears again a few seconds later, holding out her hand expectantly.

"Come on Jay," I nod my head and grab her hand, letting her lead me to my room. I'm not sure how she already knew where it was but she did. Before we enter my room she pauses for a moment. "Jayden, you know if something like what happened in the car ever happens again, you can call me right? Or you can at least call Stiles. You don't have to deal with stuff on your own."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." I give her a small smile.

"Good." She returns my smile with one of her own "I Knew we'd get along great." I smile again. I can't believe I've only been here a few days and I already have two friends. I watched Lydia hurry into my room where Allison was lounging on the bed, waiting for us. I stood at the doorway and just watched them for a brief moment, soaking in the pleasant vibes they were giving off.

I had honestly forgotten what it felt like to have friends, it's a nice feeling.


	5. Call It A Women's Intutition

**Okay I literally hate this chapter so much. It took me forever to write it and its only about half the length of a normal chapter, so I apologize for that and the wait. Anyways, I had a certain way I wanted to write this chapter but when I wrote it out I hated it and it just didn't floe correctly so I erased the whole thing and wrote up this. I'm still not that happy with it but I'm just gonna dub this a filler chapter and move on. I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting! There is also a decent amount of Stiles sass and Stiles -Jayden interaction so I hope that makes up for the boringness of it all. I Hope you enjoy!**

 **Warnings: None.**

I got home from Derek's house late thanks to Scotts determination to get that stupid tattoo. When I pulled up to my house, I was surprised to see Chris Argent sitting outside waiting. I quickly killed my engine and hopped out of the car, trotting over to his place on where he was sitting on the porch.

"To what do I own this pleasure," I asked suspiciously.

"Just waiting for my daughter and Lydia to come down," the former hunter answered innocently. However, the glint in his eyes told me that he was here for more than that.

"How long have you been out here?" I looked him over, sizing him up. He was lounging in one of the comfy patio chairs my dad insisted on having out on the front porch. His slouched posture indicated that he had been here for quite some time.

"Not at all," he lied with a tilt of his head. It suddenly dawns on me that he was waiting for me. If he had really been here for Allison and Lydia he would've just waited in the car. He probably wants to interrogate me about Scott or something. I know he's supposed to be retired but he spent that better part of the last year trying to hunt down my best friend. That's just not something that you forgive and forget about.

"Let's cut the crap, you obviously waited out here to interrogate me about Scott or some other werewolfy business," I sassed, folding my arms over my chest and leaning up against the side of the house. He gave me his signature stony look.

"Actually, I wanted to ask about Jayden Archer." I raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Okay and?" Why does he want to know about Jayden?

"Do you know where she came from, originally I mean, I know that she was in foster care." I narrowed my eyes. Again, why does he want to know?

"I don't know. She literally just got here yesterday dude," I explained. He seemed to mull that over for a moment. "So, why do you have such an interest in my foster sister?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to know," he smirked, mimicking my folded arms position.

"Well obviously! That's why I asked you the question in the first place, dumbass."

"You do know that I still carry my gun, right?" Well this is going well. My eyes must have widened comically because he seemed satisfied with himself. Prick.

"While I was not aware of that," I chuckled nervously, "However, my answer still remains the same."

"And so does mine." I rolled my eyes. Forget this, I don't have time to deal with Argent's crap.

"Listen bud, It's been a hot minute since I last slept. So, I'm trying to be out for the count in the next twenty minutes. So, if you're done trying to interrogate me, I'm gonna head to bed." I didn't give the older man a chance to respond before quickly going inside. Of course I just had to instantly knock into someone, throwing us both to the floor. Ugh, great! I literally cannot go two seconds without knocking into something or someone.

"Stiles," A voice screeched. Ah, that would be Lydia, perfect. This just ten times worse. "What the hell?"

"What do you mean what the hell, this is my house!" The strawberry blonde glared at me, annoyed. "Okay got it, my bad, sorry!" I scrambled up off the floor before helping Lydia up. "So, not that I'm not glad to see you here but what exactly are you doing here at this hour?"

"Hanging out with Jayden of course." Well they became friends fast. At least I don't have to worry about Jayden not being able to make friends!

"Yeah, of course!" I run my hands through my hair tiredly. "Since when are you and Jay such close friends?"

"Since today," She quipped, raising her perfectly arched eyebrow. Dang, she's beautiful. Woah Stiles! Calm down there buddy! You know it's literally never gonna happen! "Listen Stiles, I think Jayden had an anxiety attack in the car today." Well that was a total change in conversation and did just the trick to bring my internal monologue to a screeching halt.

"What, Why?" I felt a wave of protectiveness wash over me. I know it's silly, Jayden has only been here a short time but she does feel like my sister.

"I'm honestly not really sure but it might have had something to do with Mr. Argent. He was asking her all these weird questions about her parents, like really intrusive creepy questions, but I don't think that was what set her off. I think she started panicking when Allison and her father began to fight." Okay, so that doesn't sound good. "And another thing, when we were leaving the school earlier she saw the missing picture of Erica and Boyd and it was almost like she recognized them." This is getting weirder by the second. How would Jayden know them?

"Are you saying you think that see knows them or at the very least has seen them before?" My heart jumps. While I wasn't terribly close with the two teens and they did try to kill me a few times, we were still causal friends and we ran, more or less, in the same circle.

"Something like that." They've been missing for months though. There is no way she could've seen them, right? "Also, another weird thing happened when we were leaving the school. This lady in a hospital gown came up to us asking about Scott and went to grab for Allison and I but Jayden snatched her arm up before she could. Then the lady said something about how she didn't expect to see 'one of her kind' here." This is getting more weird and complicated by the second.

"Ya know, earlier before the bird attack, I heard her say that something was about to happen," I reveal. "and Papa Argent out their just tried to hit me up for information about Jayden. Something is definitely going on here, especially if Argent is poking his gun wielding nose in it.."

"You don't think she's some sort of supernatural creature do you," Lydia asked, casting a worried glance up the stairs, Allison's laugher ringing throughout the house.

"I don't know."

"My dads here Lydia, we better get going," Allison announced suddenly as she bounced down the stairs one by one.

"Okay, ready when you are," Lydia replied with a smile, instantly wiping the worried look off her face. I guess she hadn't discussed her worries with Allison yet.

"Oh, Hey Stiles, when did you get here?" Jayden asked, not far behind Allison.

"Just now actually, oh and Allison, can you please get your grumpy father off my porch before my dad gets home from work and tries to ask him about hunting again? That was awkward enough the first time."

"Yeah sure, we're leaving now," the brunette said, heading toward the door Lydia in tow.

"What's so bad about asking about hunting? Well besides the, ya know, killing." Crap. I shot the other two girls a panicked look.

"Nothing! My dad is just retired from it and likes to reminisce a lot and once he gets talking about it he won't stop. So, we better head out," Allison lies easily. Jayden tilts her head and looks between the three of us, Lydia and I nodding our heads in agreement with Allison.

"Oh, okay," She says simply. I don't think she bought it but at least she's dropping the subject. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later, thank you for hanging out with me," She adds softly.

"It was fun, we'll see you tomorrow!" The pair of girls give a small wave before hurrying outside.

"Well, I see someone has made some friends," I say in a sing song voice as I head toward the kitchen.

"They're really .. nice," she mumbles after a beat. She looks dead tired. I know I do too, it's been a long day. "I don't think I've had friends like them in a long time." She mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, they're great," I agree, sighing. I rummage in the fridge till I find the desired items and begin making my sandwich's. Would now be the best time to ask her about how she knew about the birds earlier today? I look over at her and she's texting someone on her new phone. "Already attached to that thing I see."

"You bet your ass I am. How was hanging out with Scott and Derek, was it?" I nod my head.

"Great, Scotty got a tattoo though," I rolled my eyes in annoyance. she gives me a look

"Was it a bad tattoo or somthing?"

"It's just... Not cool at all. Like he could have gotten anything but he gets two bands around his arm. Who freaking does that," I ramble exasperatedly.

"Uh, apparently Scott."

"Ha. Ha. Smartass." Jayden just smirks and resumes texting on her phone.

"Who are you texting?"

"Lydia and Allison, we have a group chat together!" She smiled excitedly at the screen before typing off a reply. Looks like Allison and Lydia's little duo has just become a trio. I finish making my food and put all the unused stuff back into the fridge. "So Stiles, what exactly do you have going on wit Lydia?" I froze. Crap. She just had to bring that up.

"I don't know what you mean," I said as innocently as possible, giving her the look of an angle.

"Oh I think you do," she sang with a grin. "Come on! Spill the beans! Do you have a little crush on her?" The fact that she picked that up with only spending two minutes near Lydia and I was just plain sad on my part.

"Since the 3rd grade," I reveal with a groan, "But she doesn't see me like that." I add quickly. She quirks her eyebrow at me. Well what the hell does that mean? I need to change the subject and fast! Perhaps I will ask her about the 'bird incident' as I am going to forever be calling it.

"So Jayden," I began, mimicking her earlier phrasing to annoy her. "About earlier with the birds, how exactly did you know that they were coming? " Her typing paused and her posture went ridged but she recovered and forced herself to relaxed. I guess she was hoping I would forget to ask her about it. Well Ha! Two can play at this uncomfortable question game!

"I saw them in the distance," she explains like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Did you not see them?"

"Jayden, the birds came out of nowhere," I insisted. "but somehow you knew about them, I am just wondering how?" He eyes narrowed and she narrowed her eyes, studying me. Maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut.

"Why are you so curious Stiles?" She raised her eyebrow even higher, "Ever hear the phrase curiosity killed the cat," she joked. Okay now she was just straight up deflecting my questions.

"Well good thing cats have nine lives," I sassed back. "Come on you can trust me," I assured, "How did you know about the birds?"

"Let's just call it a women's intuition and leave it at that." I inwardly sighed. She was not gonna make this easy. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to bed." She sauntered up stairs, leaving me alone with my two sandwiches and two million questions I had about her. I headed upstairs and plopped myself down in my desk chair. I needed answers about Jayden and I wasn't gonna get them from her any time soon. I ran my hand through my hair tiredly. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I could search her name online and see if anything comes up, however, that seems like a breach of privacy... But I need answers Dammit! Okay so maybe just a little peak, she wouldn't even have to know. I go to type her name but I freeze. Ugh, I can't betray her trust like that! I groan in frustration, throwing myself on my bed in the process. My phone dings loudly, indicating I have a message. I look down, expecting it to be Scott but instead the name Heather stares back up at me. Hm. I haven't talked to her in years. I quickly unlock the phone and read the message. It simply says

'B-day party at my place, tomorrow night 9' I wonder why she's inviting me? I stare back at the screen for a moment, wondering what to say. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to go, right? I quickly send back a reply confirming that I would swing by. This would be a good thing! It would get my mind off Lydia and Scotts off Allison. Plus, Jayden could meet more people. This party would be good thing, or at least I hoped.


	6. Beacon Hills Personal Scooby Gang

**So, first off I just want to say a big thank you to all that have reviewed, followed and favorited this story! It really means a lot that you guys are liking this story! Anyways this is the longest chapter to date, around 6,000 something words I believe. I tried to make it extra long in order to make up for the last update. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Warnings: Swearing, light description of a panic attack, basically the usual. Also there's a brief medical scene in this chapter and I apologizes for any inaccuracies. All my medical knowledge comes from TV.**

Scott and Stiles walked a few paces ahead of me as we approached a large house with music so loud it I could feel the bass shaking the street. I sighed, pausing for a second. I cannot believe that I let Stiles talk me into this. I don't even like parties! They make me nervous as hell for one thing and I don't particularly enjoy being in large crowds either, everyone's vibes were just too much to handle sometimes. But of course Stiles just had to give me a look and I immediately said yes. God, why am I like this?

"Jayden hurry up!" Scott called after me. I took a deep calming breath and tried to mentally prepare myself before jogging over to where the boys were standing. I could totally do this, I've gotten better at blocking out others unwanted vibes since the last time I was in a really loud, crowded place. As long as I control myself everything will be fine! Stiles was already charging ahead to the door, momentarily leaving Scott and I in the dust. I could feel me heart practically beating out of my chest as my anxiety rose. Come on Jayden, you've literally thrown yourself in between two violent, knife wielding men before, which by the way was not one of my better decisions by the way. So if I can do that, then I can totally do something as simple as walk into a high school party. I made sure to school my features into a neutral expression so my discomfort wouldn't show. Just got to fake it till I make it! I wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans and made a move to walk up to the front door where Stiles was waiting.

"Hey, Jayden," Scott said, pulling back on my black sweater gently. For some reason the gesture didn't startle me. "If you want to leave at any point we can okay." I furrowed my eyebrows. How does he know that I'm uncomfortable? I've literally had years of practice when it came to schooling my expressions. Maybe he's just really good at reading people? Scott does seem like that type of person.

"Okay," I simply say, giving him a small smile and nodding my head. With that final word, the three of us descend into the madness. The house is tightly packed and the music is even louder in here than it was out on the street. The whole house reeks of booze and sweat, causing me to wrinkle my nose slightly in disgust while simultaneously ho holding back a dozen different flashbacks. It's official, this was a very, very bad idea.

"Stiles, Hi," A short, surprisingly not drunk girl exclaimed over the pulse of the music.

"Hey. There's the birthday gir..." Stiles started before the girl leaned forward and kissed him. Scotts mouth dropped in shock and Stiles eyes went comically wide. Well this was an interesting development. I tentatively reached out mentally to feel her vibe, making sure to keep it controlled so I wouldn't start feeling the whole parties vibe simultaneously. I didn't know this girl and I had to make sure that she wasn't a threat to Stiles. As her vibe overtook my senses, I decided that she was safe. It wasn't anything special, reminding me of cherries and freshly mowed grass. I quickly retracted and threw back up my mental shields. After what seemed like forever the girl pulled away from Stiles.

"So glad that you made it," The girl said coyly. Okay this girl definitely wanted to get into Stiles pants, that much was obvious.

"Me too," A stunned Stiles replied. Scott and I shot each other a look.

"Come downstairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine."

"Yes!" The two quickly hurried off downstairs, leaving Scott and I to navigate the party on our own.

"Be safe," I called after them. Scott snorted in response. After a few minutes of aimlessly wandering around the party, Scott and I somehow end up in a secluded corner on the back deck. Well, as secluded as one can get at a high school party. There were still people milling about, just not as many in the house. I take a deep breath of the fresh cool air, trying to calm my nerves.

"So Jayden, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you been in the system for," Scott asked suddenly.

"Uh, around five years I think, it's kind of all one big blur at this point," I explained. I chuckled softly, "It's been a long time, that's for sure." I toake a sip of the soda that I had grabbed a few minutes prior.

"What was it like?" I pause, studying his expression, wondering if I should answer truthfully or not. I felt my heart began pound as I thought of all the horrible things that I've been through in the various homes over the years. I must have taken too long to answer because the next thing I know Scott is nudging me gently, which to my utter embarrassment, causes me to flinch back slightly. Ugh, I've really got to stop doing that!

"Are you okay? You don't have to answer if that's too personal. I mean we kind of just met like two days ago." He laughs awkwardly.

"No, no, it's fine. It just wasn't exactly the white picket fence life style," I mutter. I take a long sip of my drink again, trying to clear the lump that was forming in my throat.

"I'm sorry that you went through that." I glanced up at him. Scott had some of the most sincere eyes I've ever seen. He is, truly, one of the nicest most genuine people I've met.

"Wasn't your fault," I say softy. "Nothing for you to apologize about."

"Not that this is in any way similar, but my dad left when I was kid and its been just me and my mom ever since. I know what it's like to feel.." He paused for a second, seemingly trying to find the right words. "Discarded, and I just want to make sure that you know that I'm always here if you need to talk or just simply sit with someone. You're not alone, not anymore." The world honestly does not deserve Scott McCall, that's for sure. 'I wonder if he would still say that if he knew what a terrible person you are,' the voice in my head whispered. I felt my heart sink slightly, but tried to ignore it.

"Thank you, Scott. It's nice to know I have friends." Scott shoots me a warm smile.

"I think I'll go refill our drinks." Scott motions for me to hand him me drink which I quickly do. He hurries off into the house, disappearing into the crowd. Suddenly, it sounded as if someone had dropped something made of glass. My eyes darted around as the sound of glass shattering continued then abruptly stopped. I looked around at the rest of the party goers and no one else had seemed to have heard it. What the hell? I sat still for a moment, my vision going grey and grainy. The only thing I saw before the vision melted away was broken wine bottles and the closing of a small window. What. The. Hell? I abruptly felt my mental shields slam down and I was overwhelmed with the different vibes coming off of everyone at the party. I felt at least a hundred different vibes slam into me at once. However, the one that stuck out the most though all the haze was one I felt before, Ms. Blake's, only it was somehow warped. Why would she be here?

I tried to put back up my mental shields, but it felt as if someone was holding them open. They just wouldn't go back up! I started to slightly panic and my ears began to ring. The world slowly blurred and I tighten my grip on the chair I was sitting in, trying to ground myself. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Come on Jayden, get a hold of yourself! I tried taking deep breaths but that didn't seem to help. Just when I thought I was going to be overrun and black out, my shields slammed back up. I was instantly relived and slummed down in my chair slightly, my breathing labored. Well that shut had certainly never happened before. What is going on here?

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Scott running back over, no drinks in hand, and eyes full of worry. I could've sworn for a second that his eyes flashed yellow, but that had to be some trick of the light.

"What?" I said dumbly, still a little disorientated and reeling from all the intense feelings I'd felt. To be more clear, a vibe of someone is essentially a feeling of who they are as a person and it gives me that impression based on scents or feelings. It's like a window into a persons soul.

"Your heart beat spiked, I got worried," He blurted. Heartbeat? What the hell is he talking about?

"Heartbeat?" His eyes widened and he began blinking rapidly.

"I uh," he stumbled, "What I meant to say is-"

"Hey guys, lets go!" Stiles called, rushing over. Scott looked immensely relived at the distraction. Unlucky for him, I was totally gonna question him about this later.

"What, why?" Scott questioned, redirecting his attention to Stiles.

"Heather left, I think."

"Left?" I managed to say. So I can only manage one word response right now, this is really not good. I hadn't had my shields down around this many people since my first group home. I'd forgotten what it felt like to be that overcome with vibes.

"Yeah, at least I think so." Stiles leaned closer to Scott and said something else that I couldn't hear over the blare of the music. Scott also gave him a worried look them motioned for me to get up. I actually managed that with only minimal swaying, which at this point, I'll take as a win. I was so ready to just go home and crash.

"Are you good Jayden?" I looked up to see Stiles looking at me worriedly.

"Fine." I lied as we headed back out onto the street. Once there, Allison bounded up to me with a huge smile. It's a weird feeling to actually have someone to be happy to see me. She seemed to be momentarily stunned by the sight of Scott but quickly recovered. I glanced between the two of them warily. Either they just had a break up or Scott killed Allison's puppy or something because the way they were looking at each other right now was intense. Seeing as Scott is basically a puppy I highly doubt it's the latter, so recent break up it is!

"Hey Jayden," She greeted with a quick smile. "I was actually just about to text you and see if you wanted to have some girl time with Lydia and I but since you're here, now there's no need." Girl time? I can barely follow a conversation right now. How the hell am I gonna manage girl time? I honestly just want to go home and sleep for five years. On the other hand, I also don't want to disappoint Allison.

"She'd love to!" Stiles answered for me. Great.

"I, Uh... would Mr. Stilinski be okay with it," I question after a beat. Well, at least I managed to form a complete sentence this time. Got to take those wins where I can get them!

"Yeah totally!" I nod my head in surrender, smirking and rolling my eyes in the process

"Okay, sounds like fun." Sleep could always wait until later.

"Great! Just let me talk to Scott and Stiles real quick then we can head back to my house. Lydia is on her way there now." I once again nodded my head as I start to sway slightly. 'Control yourself! the nasty voice inside my head screams.

"Don't you dare pass out, Do you hear me?" Okay... that sounds a little too real to be inside my head. I jerk up, looking for the source of the voice. Across the street, I see a man standing in the shadows. He looks vaguely familiar, like I'd seen him somewhere before. He gives me a smile and a wave. Just as I'm about to call out to him a car passes by, momentarily obscuring him from my vision. When the car is gone, so is the strange man. Where had I seen him before?

"Are you ready to go," Allison asked as she, Scott, and Stiles made their way back over.

"Yeah," I mumble. I start to walk towards her. Where I had seen that man before? The realization hit me like a freight train. He's the man who murdered my family. I immediately freeze in my tracks. For the millionth time that night my heart pounds in my chest and pins and needles shot up my arms. I vaguely register that I'm having a panic attack. I try to take a breath but it catches in my throat. Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God! I can feel myself violently shaking and I lose control of my mental shields and they come falling down, once again, over whelming me with everyone's vibe. This of course worsens my panic, which is why panic attacks are always so bad for me. I barely register Stiles trying to talk to me. I can see him moving his mouth but no sound is coming out. My breath gets faster and faster. He holds his hands out in a non threating gesture as tries to come closer to me. Allison and Scott stand in the background, not knowing what to do. My eyes go back to the spot where I saw the man standing just moments before.

"He was here," I manage to gasp out as tears roll down my face. My vision begins to white out and I feel my eyes begin to roll in the back of my head. I feel myself begin to fall but I'm out before I hit the ground.

"Jayden! Jayden oh my God!" I hear someone yell faintly.

"What the hell just happened?" Another voice says.

"Well she obviously had a panic attack." A third snarky voice bites out. It registers in the back of my head that the voice belongs to Stiles. Despite the snarl, he sounds really worried and like he is on the verge of a panic attack himself. "I knew I should asked her about her anxiety last night."

"What, why?" the first voice cries out, obviously freaked out. I think that's Allison? I crack my eyes open to see three worries faces staring back at me. I realize that I'm not laying on the ground but I'm in fact cradled in Scott's arms. That doesn't make any sense. Scott was a good thirty feet away from me. There's no way he could've gotten to me in time to prevent me from hitting the pavement.

"Are you okay," Allison questions anxiously. I sit up slowly, looking around the dimly lit street.

"I- I think so. What happened," I asked, trying to clear the fog in my brain.

"You had a panic attack," Stiles informs me. Well, no shit Sherlock. "Then you just fainted." Ah. Well that's embarrassing. "Do you remember why you started panicking?" I furrow my eyebrows, thinking back to the last thing I remember. I was standing and waiting for the boys to get done talking to Allison so I could go hang out with her and Lydia. I was feeling very drained due to my shields dropping earlier, but not particularly anxious.

"No, I was fine," I mutter, confused. I go to get up but I'm quickly stopped by Scott.

"Easy there, there's no rush. Lets just sit for a moment so you can regain your bearings," Scott says as he gently pulls me back down.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" I look up at Allison, feeling guilty for making her worry this much. "You said something bout how 'He' was here, Whoever 'He' is." I think back again trying to remember. I finally shake my head.

"Sorry the last thing I remember is just standing here, waiting for you guys to be done talking." Stiles sighs. He looks very stressed out and my heart clenches painfully. 'This is what you do to people,' the voice in my head hisses. I shake my head trying to dispel the voice. I don't have time for this right now.

"If you don't remember then we need to take you to the hospital." Stiles declares as he stands up. Fuck, I can't go to the hospital. Mr. Stilinski isn't going to want to pay for that! That was a pretty steady rule in most homes I've been in. Don't draw attention to yourself and don't get sent to the hospital or police station.

"No, no there's no need for that," I say a little too quickly. "I'm fine guys."

"Bullshit, Jayden! We're going. I'm not taking a chance that you're seriously sick or something" Stiles stalks away to his jeep, leaving Scott and Allison with me. This was a different side to Stiles. From the short time that I've known him he's never really been that serious. However, right now, it looks like he has a dark cloud around him. He was upset.

"Is he alright?" Scott and Allison exchange looks.

"He just takes the health of his family very seriously," Scott explains. "It's because of something that happened to him a long time ago. However, it's not my place to tell so if you wanna know, I'd ask him later."

"I'm going to call Lydia and see if she wants it meet us at the hospital," Allison announced as she got up and walked a few feet away, leaving Scott and I alone.

"No you don't have to do that Allison! Go hang out with her and have fun."

"Number one, if I don't let Lydia know what happened she'll kill all of us here and number two, it wouldn't be the same without you Jay." A warm feeling spreads through my chest and I shoot her a small smile

"Thanks."

"It's what friends are for. You're not alone Jayden." She whips out her cell phone and walks a little further away to explain the situation to Lydia.

"You gave us quite a scare," Scott joked. It was at this moment that I noticed that I was still leaning on him. My face flushing red I quickly moved away.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened," I admit. "There is one thing though... You were kind a far away from me and I just don't understand how you got over here in time to catch me."

"You must be remembering wrong." Scott begins to blink rapidly again and averts his eyes. He's lying.

"I'm not Scott. What's really going on here?" He seems to be contemplating something but before anything can really come of it Stiles speeds up in his blue, beat up jeep.

"Get in losers, we're going shopping!" Scott and I both cackle at his antics. I guess he calmed down from earlier and he was back to being his usual joking self.

"I didn't take you for a 'Mean Girls' Stan," I yelled as Scott helped me up.

"Oh believe me, he is," Scott snickered. "I've watched that movie with him more times than I can count," he adds under his breath.

"Damn straight!" Scott and I climb into the car, followed shortly by Allison.

"Lydia said she's going to meet us there," Allison announced.

"Guy's the hospital really isn't necessary. I'm fine, I promise."

"If you're having memory problems then yes it is," Stiles argued as he pulled out of the neighborhood and onto the street.

"Are you sure your dad will be okay with is?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" I look down, wishing that I hadn't said anything at all.

"Well it was just like a rule at the other houses," I try to explain.

"What kind of rule is that," Allison exclaims, her eyes going hard.

"A pretty consistent one," I mumble, remembering all the times I got sent to the hospital and how badly I would have to pay for it later. I shuddered involuntarily. I saw the other three teens in the car exchange a look. Great, probably should've just kept my big mouth shut about that.

"Listen, if you're that worried about it then I can get my mom to do it off book. She's a nurse there and she's always willing to help out when things get a little," Scott paused, "Intense." Well I wonder what he means by that.

"Yeah, okay." I agree after a moment. Before I know it we arrive at Beacon Hills Memorial. The four of use quickly shuffle out of the car and into the ER. Scott runs up to the nurses station where a women with long curly brown hair gives him a warm smile. They chat for a few seconds while I take in bustling surroundings. I feel relatively fine now. I still don't see why I have to be here, but if it'll please Stiles I'll keep my mouth shut, for now. When I look back up Scott and his mom are coming over. I subconsciously look down in submission, not wanting to offend Scotts mother.

"Hi there Jayden, I'm Mellissa McCall, Scott's mom," The women says with a smile. Her vibe is warm and reminds me of sunshine. I instantly feel more relaxed.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." I incline my head downward in a subtle nod.

"Mellissa is fine just fine sweetheart. Scott has let me know that you're uncomfortable with your foster father knowing your here, and, baring something life threating, we can make this our little secret okay?"

"Okay, thank you."

"We'll be waiting for you out here," Allison calls after me as Mrs. McCall leads me back to an exam room. I feel my hands trembling with nerves. Hospitals make me extremely nervous. Once we're back in the room Mellissa sits me down on the exam table.

"Okay, first things first I need to check for a concussion in case you hit you head when you fell." She presses around my head a bit, making me cringe. After that's over she shines a flashlight in my eyes to check my pupils. "You seem to be physically alright so far Jayden.

"So far?"

"Well we aren't done with the examination yet. Our file here says that you don't have any history of diabetes, high/low blood pressure, or any other serious medical issues. Is this information correct?" I nod my head. "It also says here that when you were five you broke your wrist falling down the stairs and then again when you were thirteen in a fight at a group home. Any broken bones or fractures that are not listed on file currently?" My mind briefly runs through all the times I had broken or fractured something and not gone to the hospital. It wasn't even that many times, not really worth mentioning.

"Nothing significant ma'am," I responded. That technically wasn't a lie, so I wouldn't have to feel bad about lying to her later. Besides, I'd rather not get into all of that right now. She checks off some things on her chart before listening to my heart.

"Deep breath," She instructs. I know for a fact she can hear my rapidly beating heart. "Are you nervous? Your hearts beating pretty fast," she chuckles.

"Don't really like people being this close to me," I explain. Why the fuck did I just say that? Now she's going to ask questions! Stupid! I literally just said I didn't want to go through this right now, Ugh. She gives me a motherly look and I feel myself begin to tear up. It hits me all at once that no one has looked at me like that in a long time. What! Is! Wrong! With! Me! I clear my throat, trying to compose myself and shove all the feelings down to deal with later.. or never. Yeah never sounds good to me!

"Any reason for that?" She pulls away to grab a blood pressure cuff and straps it around my left arm.

"I..." I start to say but decide against it. Well, time to deflect! "Well you know you're not supposed to touch the art work," I joke. She gently glares at me. Okay maybe that was a bit too rude.

"Ah, you're a funny one!" Oh, thank God!

"It's a gift," I sass, now more comfortable with joking with her now that I knew she didn't mind it. She hums in response before sitting down in front of me on one of those spin chairs.

"You can trust me Jayden," She says gently. "If there's something you need to tell me, I won't judge you for it." Damn, she said that with such sincerity. Maybe I should tell her about what I saw, and maybe the visions too. They're getting harder to manage on my own and I've been getting them more frequently since moving to Beacon Hills. There's probably a correlation there but I'll deal with that later. I shake my head rapidly, clearing that line of thinking from my head. No, I can't tell anyone. I've been down this road before and anyone I've ever tried to tell has thought I'm crazy or trying to get attention. I take a shaky breath. 'She's lying..' the unwanted voice hisses softly, 'all people do is lie!' Okay voice, I get it!

She takes my blood pressure, which she says is a little low and then my temperature, which she says is slightly elevated. "Are you sure there's nothing that you want to tell me?" I shake my head again, pointedly staring at the floor. 'If she knew what you really were she'd never let you near Scott again,' the voice taunts. Okay! I get it! please shut up now!

"Okay, that's fine you don't have to explain anything to me," she murmured. "Let me ask you something though, when's the last time that you had a good meal or a good nights rest?" I looked down at the floor not meeting her eyes.

"I-I really don't know."

"Well those two factors probably exasperated your panic attack. Do you have any recollection of what triggered it?" I thought back to the last thing I remembered again.

"I was standing in the street, waiting for Allison and the boys to finish talking about something." She nods for me to go on. "I think I saw something, or someone." I think back again. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I saw someone standing in the street but I-" I trailed off mid sentence as I flashbacked to my families murder. It was the same guy, like exactly the same, clothes and everything! Even the blood stains on his clothes and face were there. This has to be hallucination or something. I think I'm finally losing it! My breathing hitched but I was able to control my reactions better this time. I couldn't tell her. She would just think that I'm crazy. "I don't remember."

"Okay, sweetheart." She writes down more stuff on that stupid chart and then goes to type some stuff in on the computer. I sit there quietly when without warning I'm thrown into a vision. Jesus Christ! What is this, like the 5th one in two days?

I look around at the area I'm in and realize that I've been here before. I'm back inside that bank vault where the pretty blonde girl, Eric, was murdered and that guy Boyd was being held hostage. I think back to the missing persons photos hung up of them at the high school. Maybe I should call in a tip or something to the police station. Their families deserved closure.

"Poor Erica and Boyd," I mutter. I scan the room and spot Boyd. Surprisingly, he's not alone. This time there's another girl with him. She's short and has long dark brown hair. Scott and another man with a scruffy beard and permeant scowl are there too. There's also a large, gaping hole in the wall of the vault. Well that was definitely not there in the last vision.

"Scott they're gonna be stronger," Stiles voice echo's through the vision.

"Cora?" The mystery man says in surprise.

"Derek, get out. Get out now!" The girl growls. Okay, so I'm guessing this is the Derek that Stiles went to hang out with the other night. Moon light slowly streams in through the hole in the wall. Boyd's ands Cora's face begin to change, their ears growing pointed and their teeth elongating. Both of their eyes glow a fierce yellow, just as Erica's had before she died. Scott and Derek's features change as well, Scotts eyes mimicking the other two and Derek's glowing a bright red. After a tense moment the foursome begin to exchange blows. Holy shit, they're werewolves! Holy shit, this makes so much sense! That's why Scott mentioned hearing my heart beat earlier and I knew I saw his eyes glow! That's also how he was able to get over to me so fast when I fainted earlier and that's why Stiles had a bunch of research on his desk about werewolves! While I had been lost in my thoughts, Scott and Derek were getting their asses handed to them by Boyd and Cora.

"Look out!" A new voice screams. I whip around to see Allison at the entrance to the bank vault. What the hell? Are all my new friends involved in this?! Like don't get me wrong, this is cool as shit, but come on! Lydia is probably somehow involved in this too.

"No! Don't break the seal!" Derek shouts as he continues to get his ass kicked. What is he talking about? Allison apparently didn't listen and cut a line in a strange black powder that outlined the vault. I'm yanked from my vision prematurely, the grainy, grey scene fading. The first thing I notice is that I'm on the floor. Well this is great. The second is that I have a hoard of people, otherwise known as my friends staring down at me. However, there's two new addition to the group. One being Lydia, who must have arrived while I was being examined, and the other being a tall guy with the prettiest curly blonde hair I've ever seen and a jawline that could probably kill me. His vibe instantly rolls over me and it reminds me of the cool scent of pine and crisp freshly fallen snow. I honestly don't know how I interrupted it that way because that just sounds like a really bad, cheap cologne. Nevertheless, it was one of he most soothing vibes I'd ever felt.

"Hey, Jayden, are you alright?" Mrs. McCall questions as she feels my forehead."

"Dude, your jawline could totally kill someone," I blurt out at the attractive stranger. Stiles instantly lets out a snort and the others start laughing.

"I'll take that as a good sign." Mellissa stands up and wipes her hands on her scrubs. "I know I said I wouldn't tell the sheriff about this little hospital visit but considering this is becoming a reoccurring thing, I have no choice. Is that okay?" The request for permission was more for my comfort than an actual request. However, I appreciate it nonetheless. It made me feel a little bit more in control, which Scott's mom quickly deduced I needed at the moment.

I nod my head with the go ahead and she quickly hurries out of the exam room. I feel my heart skip a beat at the thought of Mr. Stilinski knowing I'm here. What if he's angry? 'Of course he's going to be angry!' the voice screams. 'You wasted valuable medical resources because you can't control yourself.' I elect to ignore the voice and instead focus on Scott, who if my vision is correct, is a werewolf and would've definitely just heard my heart skip a beat. Scott and the newcomer are exchanging confused, worried glances. Hm, so this new dude must a werewolf too. Cool! Suddenly, a thought occurs to me. Maybe I could actually tell them about the visions and they would believe me! I mean, come on, they're freaking werewolves! They have to believe me! If anyone is gonna believe, it has to be them. Now, here's the real question, when to confront them? If I do this the wrong way it could totally fuck everything up. Maybe I could like pull them all aside and ask about it?

"At least someone appreciates my good looks," the handsome blonde said dramatically, no doubt trying to break the slight awkwardness that had settled over the room.

"We get it, you're a poor tortured soul," Stiles says rolling his eyes. Everyone in the room gives him a look. I glance between the group of teens and pick up on some major tension that wasn't there five seconds ago. Well I wonder what that's all about.

"Shit, sorry dude, it just slipped out," Stiles apologized quickly.

"It's fine," the blonde laughs but it sounds rather forced. I'll just file this behavior away for later. "Besides, we all know that you have rocks in substitution for a brain." Stiles looks slightly offended but grins good naturedly. I can sense a slight rivalry between the two of them, however, they also seem to have a mutual respect for one another.

"Boys," Allison chides, "Save the bantering for later." The new comer sends her a looks that I can't quite decipher before it's gone. Geez, this friend group gets more and more complicated by the second.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, Jayden passed out, again!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Again?" The attractive blonde shoots me a concerned glance.

"Happened earlier," I explain to the momentarily confused newcomer. "Jayden, by the way."

"Isaac," The teen replies with an amused look.

"Great, now that introductions are over, does somebody wanna help me up?" Isaac quickly offers me a hand, which I gratefully take. He pulls me up easily and I sway a little but manage to stay up right.

"So, Jayden," Lydia begins, "Do you wanna tell us why the hell you keep fainting? I've been worried sick!" I grin sheepishly. "Sorry Lydia, I didn't mean to make a big fuss." Stiles raises his hand as if he's in class.

"Didn't you just find out about this an hour ago," Stiles questions.

"Not the point," Lydia sasses.

"Guys I just have low blood pressure it's fine," I lie, their acute worry making me slightly uncomfortable. I can tell none of them believe me. Well, it was worth a shot.

"So, when are you gonna tell us the real reason you keep passing out," Scott asked, fixing me with a stern look. All thoughts of waiting to confront them about their furry little secret leave my mind. If they want to do this now, then bet your ass I'll do this now. It briefly crosses my mind that this might be the wrong way to go about this and they're all just being concerned friends, but the words leave my mouth before I can fully think on that thought.

"How about right after the part where you tell me how you guys became Beacon Hills personal Scooby gang?" Everyone in the room shoots each other a nervous look. Ha, Gotcha! Stiles scoffs,

"Jayden, what are you talking about?" His voice continuously gets higher throughout the sentence. Jesus, Stiles is bad at lying. Combined with Scott totally obvious giveaways, if you can put the pieces together that it, it's a wonder Mystery Inc. over here hasn't been found out yet.

"Well for starters, I know that you two are werewolves." I began, point at Isaac and Scott. "and I know that the rest of you know about it" As I stare at the groups shocked faces, two things run through my mind. The first, that was literally one of my best lines ever and I'm totally using it again. The second, I may have just really fucked up here.


	7. Garbage Fire Of A Plan

**Hey guys...So there's really no good excuse for how late this is. Real life just got in the way. Track and School really kicked my ass there for a little bit. But, it's summer now, so I have way more free time to write. Hopefully I'll be able to update more now that I'm on break. I hope that this long ass chapter makes up for the three month wait. It's about a little over 10,000 words, so enjoy! Also, side note, but I wrote this chapter slightly different than normal because I was having a nasty case of writers block. Hope you like it!**

 **Words in italics are the narration btw.**

 **Warnings: Descriptions of death and child abuse as well as a panic attack towards he end. Read at your own risk.**

I bust through the doors of the bank, running as fast as I can. Fuck, fuck, fuck, why didn't they just listen to me! Why does no one ever listen to me? I bolt around the corner, running toward the sounds of the ongoing fight.

"No, don't break the seal!" I hear Derek shout over the chaos.

"Shit!" I swear under my breath. I'm too late. I see Allison reach down to break the seal. "Allison stop!" I yell, still running at her. We make eye contact for a brief second before she steels herself and breaks the seal. The two angry betas go running at her and time slows, the only thing going through my head is that I don't want to watch her die.

 _Okay, so this is the part where if this was a shitty teen rom com that you would hear the record scratch and the frame would freeze on my face looking all shocked and shit and I would be all like, "Yep, that's me!" and my name would pop up in an ugly cartoon font and an arrow would point at me. Then the frame would shoot over to my dumbass friends who didn't listen to me and I would be all like "and those are my dumbs friends, who by the way didn't listen to me!" and some shitty cartoon arrows would point them out and then it would change back over to the murderous betas with the freaky glow eyes and I would be all like "and these are the dudes trying to kill us!" and some more arrows would pop up and point them out._

 _Then it would frame back over to me in the middle of screaming or some shit and my voice over would be all like, "and I bet you're wondering how I ended up in this situation." Then everything would rewind about twenty four hours and explain the shit show that has been my life the past twenty four hours and how it lead to this garbage fire of a night. However, since this isn't a teen rom com, none of that shit is gonna happen. But, I guess I better explain just how I ended up in this situation, and honestly, what better way to do it than shitty teen rom com style._

 **TWENTY-FOUR HOURS EARLIER**

"So, when are you gonna tell us the real reason you keep passing out," Scott asked, fixing me with a stern look. All thoughts of waiting to confront them about their furry little secret leave my mind. If they want to do this now, then bet your ass I'll do this now. It briefly crosses my mind that this might be the wrong way to go about this and they're all just being concerned friends, but the words leave my mouth before I can fully think on that thought. Story of my life honestly.

"How about right after the part where you tell me how you guys became Beacon Hills personal Scooby gang?" Everyone in the room shoots each other a nervous look. Ha, Gotcha! Stiles scoffs,

"Jayden, what are you talking about?" His voice continuously gets higher throughout the sentence. Jesus, Stiles is bad at lying. Combined with Scott totally obvious giveaways, if you can put the pieces together that it, it's a wonder Mystery Inc. over here hasn't been found out yet.

"Well for starters, I know that you two are werewolves." I began, point at Isaac and Scott. "and I know that the rest of you know about it" As I stare at the groups shocked faces, two things run through my mind. The first, that was literally one of my best lines ever and I'm totally using it again. The second, I may have just really fucked up here. Story of my life.

 _Okay so basically this where my impulse control was greatly lacking and I revealed some shit that I probably should've saved till a later date and in a more one on one need to know basis, but anyways back to it!_

Despite instantly regretting this decision, I can't take it back so I elect to just wait for one of them to say something. It takes several moments of silence before Stiles speaks up.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Stiles says, his voice, once again, getting higher. Everyone in the room turns to him and shoot him what I can only assume to be a dirty look. They could've at least attempted to save themselves with some bullshit lie, but now whatever they said would very obviously be a lie.

"Stiles," Scott says, annoyed

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Shut up." Isaac snaps with a growl.

"Shutting up now!" He squeaks. I snort his antics.

"Seriously, how has no one else found out?" I raise my eyebrow, looking at all of them. Okay, I can totally just slip the visions thing in there like its no big deal. Maybe I'll be talking so fast they wont even notice! Okay, great plan! I'm a fucking genius!

 _This was, in fact, not a great plan. It was literally the very opposite of a great plan. I am not a genius_.

"You guys are terrible liars for one, Scott your tells are so easy to read, and don't even get me started on Stiles," I laugh. They all stare at me with shocked faces. "Like even if I didn't have weird ass visions, I would still be able to tell that something was going on. Plus, some of the tuff you guys say is very suspect."

"I'm sorry did you just say visions," Isaac questioned with a raise of his eyebrow. I sigh dramatically.. so much for my genius plan.

"I really want to say no, but that is such an obvious lie and I'm over here ragging on you guys about your shitty lying skills. So, at this point I have to go with yes." The group stares at my for a moment, contemplating what to do.

"Well this makes so much sense! I knew you couldn't see those birds in the distance!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing an accusing finger at me.

"And the thing with the woman in the hallway?" Allison asked with a tilt of her head,

"Uh, yep. Totally a vision. saw that shit coming a mile away"

"How long have you had these visions," Lydia interjects, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well, let me tell ya, it's been a hot minute." Stiles snorts.

"So is this a whole, 'I'll keep your secret if you keep mine' kind of deal?" Scott questioned after a beat. Hm. I didn't think of it that way. I was too busy getting irritated and focusing on exposing that I knew about them, that I didn't exactly think about the repercussions. Once again, more or less, the story of my life.

"Sure. I don't want any trouble Scott. In fact, I'd like to help out, if needed. In fact I had a vision the other day-"

"I don't trust her." Isaac says suddenly, cutting me off and crossing his arms defensively.

"Well, pretty boy, from what I gather you don't exactly trust anyone" I smirk. Isaac glares at me for moment. After a beat he nods his head at Scott.

"I like her, she's not afraid to say what needs to be said. I still don't trust her, but I like her." Isaacs phones buzzes and he looks briefly concerned before sliding the phone back into his jean pocket. "Derek needs me, something about a lead on the dynamic duo. I have to go." With that, Isaac spins on his heels and leaves. That's when I notice the hospital band on his wrist. Hm, I wonder why he was admitted.

"Well guys, what do you think?" Scott says addressing the group. I like that Scott is making this a group decision. He'd make a great leader. My vision briefly goes grainy and grey and I see a flash of Scotts glowing yellow eyes turn red before the vision fades back in the room. I wonder what that's supposed to mean?

"We could always use another head." Allison adds, running her hand through her messy hair. "I say we let her help." Well at least none of them noticed my little vision episode.

"Same here. She could be a big help," Lydia agrees

"What about you Stiles?" I ask, causing everyone in the room to look at him. He's leaned up against the wall, looking at the ground, biting his left thumb nail. He snaps up at the sound of his name.

"I think that it'd be totally awesome to have an upper hand on the jackasses that constantly try to kills us. Jayden could over all help keep the group safe. Lets just be honest here though, this is so cool! We have to let her help!" Despite his enthusiastic speech, Stiles vibe felt a little off. I'll have to talk to him later, make sure everything is okay. I also should probably really tell them about the bank vault and Erica and Boyd.

"Okay, I guess you're in our little... Scooby gang as you put it," Scott chuckles, "but first there's a few things you need to know. Like for one, Allison is a hunter, and so is her dad. They're retired though, or at least Allison's dad is."

"By the way, just so everyone knows, I'm totally calling us the Scooby gang from now on, and none of you can stop me!" Stiles cackles. Maybe telling them about the whole Erica and Boyd situation could wait until morning...

 _Spoiler alert, I really should have just brought it up then and there, but no, I had to be stupid and think that things would go right for once._

Suddenly, the Sherriff burst into the room, causing my heart to leap out of my chest. For a moment I totally had forgotten that I was here for a reason. Stupid panic attacks

"Jayden, are you okay?" The sheriff questioned frantically. Well at least he doesn't seem too mad about the hospital. I nod my head. "I came as soon as Melissa called."

"I'm fine, Mr. Stilinski."

"I guess we better be going," Lydia says, dragging Scott and Allison out with her. "Let's give them the room guys," She says under her breath in her no nonsense tone. I hear Allison ad Scott vaguely protesting before the door slams shut.

"What happened?" I turned my gaze downward, fiddling with the blankets, suddenly feeling very small.

"I just over reacted," I begin, "I thought I saw something that wasn't there. It was the light playing tricks on me, that's all I swear! It wont happen again, I promise." My voice cracked at the end, giving away the anxiety I was feeling. Out of the corner of my eye I see Stiles furrow his brow at my drastic shift in attitude. He is going to put it together that my previous homes weren't so nice sooner or later. I think Lydia is already on to it honestly. I'll leave that talk for another time though.

"Woah, woah, I'm not mad at you Jayden. I'm just worried," the sheriff explains, going to move closer but then thinking better of it. "What did you see?"

"Nothing," I insisted.

"What did you think you saw then?" Stiles asked, speaking up for the first time since his dad walked into the room. I stay silent for a minute debating my answer.

"Someone I thought was gone for good," I mumble cryptically.

"Jayden, I get that you've been through a lot, but this whole dancing around each other isn't going to fly, got it? When I ask you a question, you need to answer it or there will be consequences. My job as a foster father is to protect and guide you and I can't do that if you don't answer me."

Okay... so I know that, logically, Sheriff Stilinski wouldn't hurt me, at least not here in the hospital with so may witnesses, but, I cant stop the feeling of adrenaline rushing through my veins at the implications of his words. My breathing picks up slightly and I feel my body begin to tremble. I grip onto my wrist, trying to ground myself. Well... this is going so well!

"Yes, sir" I say immediately. "I- I mean Mr. Stilinski."

"Now what did you see? I can't help if you don't talk to me!" I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I want to explain myself.. but I just couldn't do it. Maybe I could just play it off as sleep depravation and the stress of moving to a new home.

"Dad, this isn't an interrogation and Jayden isn't one of your suspects. Cut it out with the cop crap." Stiles sassed. The sheriff sighs, looking apologetic.

"Okay kid, I believe you. I'm going to go talk to Melissa about getting you discharged." I nod my head and smile gratefully.

"Okay, sorry for interrupting your shift," I add in a rush. He looks back at me with a sad look.

"It's no problem." He looks like he wants to say something else, but he just gives me a sad smile before exiting the room. I take a shaky breath

"Thanks," I say weakly, nodding at Stiles.

"Why are you so scared of my dad?" Stiles blurted.

"Past experiences," I answer cryptically. He rolls his eyes with a small smile.

"Well that obvious Jay, but I'm gonna let that one go because we have a more pressing question at the moment."

"And that is?"

"What did you really see Jayden? And don't even try to deny that you saw anything because I saw your face before the attack. You looked terrified."

"What are you talking about?" I say, trying to feign innocence's.

"No one has that reaction for no reason."

"Oh and you would know?" I snap, just wanting to be done with this night.

"Yeah, actually." He mumbles, studying the floor. "You may have noticed that my mom isn't exactly present."

"Well, yeah. I wasn't going to pry though." I study Stiles posture intently. He's hunched over slightly and fiddling with the hem of his hoodie, not making eye contact. He was about to tell me something really personal, I better pay attention.

"Well, when I was a kid, she got really sick. Like really, really, sick. Eventually her body couldn't take it anymore and she died." He confessed, his voice just barely above a whisper. "And I was uh, kind of in the room with her when it happened." I felt my heart drop. Stiles didn't deserve to watch that. "Later on I uh, had panic attacks because of it." So that's why he was so concerned with my health earlier.

"I'm sorry Stiles. You didn't deserve to see something like that." He looks up at me sadly.

"Yeah, I know." He says hoarsely. "I'm not trying to ask for pity or anything," he adds, wiping a lone tear from his cheek. "I just wanted to let you know that there's someone who gets it. That if you ever need help with something like that, I'm here." Wow, I don't deserve this. 'Damn straight' the ugly little voice in my head whispers. My heart aches in response.

"Same goes for you Stiles." He finally looks up at me. I sigh, trying to decide if I was really going to tell him this. Before I could properly think it over my mouth just started moving. "When I was a kid, before I went into foster care, I had this vision, over and over again. In said vision, I would always walk in to my kitchen to find my family, dead."

"Jesus, Jayden."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I laugh bitterly. "Anyways, this happened for months and I was so scared that it was going to happen. No one would believe me when I tried to warn them. To make a long story short, eventually it did happen, exactly as I saw it. I found my family's dead bodies in the kitchen, and I saw the killer." I was trembling slightly, causing Stiles to sit on the bed next to me and grab my handing reassuringly. I smile at him gratefully as a few tears roles down my cheek.

"You don't have to tell me this, Jayden." He squeezes my hand tighter.

"I need to tell someone, someone that will believe me. Back then everyone said that I had made it up and for a while there, I thought I was crazy or something." He nods his head in a go on gesture. "Anyways, I saw the killer, and I thought he was gonna kill me too. Instead he said something along the lines of how he wanted to get the party started early or something. Then, he just vanished. He disappeared right before my eyes."

"So, you're saying that you had a vision of your parents murder, and the killer wasn't human?" I nod my head.

"I thought that I had made that part up, ya know, trauma and everything. But, earlier tonight, after the party, I saw him. I saw him under the street lamp. That's why I panicked."

"That's.. a lot," He says after a moment. "But I believe you."

"Thank you!" I whisper, wrapping him in a tight hug. "No one's ever believed me before."

"My best friend is a werewolf, if I didn't believe you I'd have to be a special level of stupid."

"As opposed to your regular level of stupid?" I tease, releasing him from my embrace. He snorts.

"Just had to ruin the moment didn't you," he laughs.

"Of course."

 _After this little heart felt moment, I felt drained. The sheriff simply took Stiles and I back to the house where we proceeded to eat our weight in junk food and pass out on the couch. Nothing else really happened over the weekend worth noting. I probably should've brought up the whole bank vault thing to Stiles but I thought it was safe to wait till the next day... that's where things really started to go wrong..._

 **15 HOURS EALIER..**

I woke up early for school on the account of the usual nightmares, nothing new really. So here I am, washing my face when all of sudden the world takes on the grainy, grey tint that I've grown very annoyed with as of late.

"For fucks sake," I mumble, rolling my eyes. This time I'm in a loft of some sort. Isaac and Derek are there, which by the way, its so weird to know who someone is when you've never officially met them. Some other creepy looking guy was with them. Jesus, it's too early for this.

"Deucalion." Derek says, a scowl on his face.

"He was talking to them. Something about time running out," Creepy looking guy says, a worried look on his face.

"What does it mean?" Isaac interjects, looking even more worried than creepy guy.

"He's gonna kill them," Derek growls.

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead," The creepy guy clarifies.

"The next full moon?" Derek questions.

"Tomorrow night." He confirms. Before anything else can happen, I'm pulled out of the vision by a concerned looking Stiles.

"You good Jayden," he questions, putting a steadying hand on my shoulder; which I can proudly say that I didn't flinch away from. "Wait did you have a vision? Please tell me it was of our up coming quiz in Ms. Blake's."

"Uh, no, I don't really get visions of stuff like that," I laugh.

"Then what use are you?" Stiles teases, throwing his hands up in fake annoyance.

"I saw Isaac and that Derek guy. They were with some other dude, like mid 30's I think? Slicked back hair, looks like a sleaze."

"Ah, that's definitely Peter, Derek's psychotic uncle. He's the one who turned Scott and he tried to kill us all last year until Derek ripped out his throat and set him on fire. Then he mind controlled Lydia into bringing him back." Stiles explained in a rush, waving his hands around a lot in the process.

"Why did I ever think you wouldn't believe me about my visions when you tell me shit like that."

"I have so much more I could tell you," he says seriously, "But anyways, what was the vision about?"

"It wasn't much. Derek said something about a Deucalion and how he was gonna kill them. whatever that means."

"Erica and Boyd," Stiles says suddenly. "That's who he means. Deucalion is like some psycho Alpha of alpha werewolves who kidnapped them a while back." Wait, Erica and Boyd? Oh, fuck. I knew I should have brought this up sooner. I'm such an idiot!

 _For once, this was a correct analysis._

"Uh, I know who they are, I had a vision about them when I first moved to Beacon Hills," I confessed with a sigh. "and then again a few days ago. I meant to say something earlier I swear-"

"That's great! Are they okay?" He interrupted with a hopeful look. I look down, not wanting to tell him.

"Not exactly. Boyd is alive, as far as I know. Erica, not so much." I see the color drain from Stiles face and he sways slightly.

"Oh." Stiles looks shocked for a moment. "Do you think you could be wrong?" I sigh sadly.

"I hope I am." He nods, wiping at his eyes before turning back to his room. "Do you have any idea of where they are?'

"Yea, Beacon Hills National, I think. I saw the seal on the ground. I think it was a vault." He nods his head. "Okay, I better tell the others." He goes to walk into his room but I catch his arm.

"I'm sorry Stiles." I wish I could give him better news.

"It's fine, I mean they kind of tried to kill me and Scott a few times but, they were still kind of friends. Boyd was chill and Erica..." He trailed off. "She sure was something special."

"We'll save Boyd." I say, "I promise." I probably shouldn't have promised him something like that, but what can I say, Stiles has really grown on me and I can't bear to see him upset like this.

"Yeah, we will." He pulls me into a hug, before hurrying back to his room to change for school. I go to do that same but then pause as I replay what he said to me.

"What do you mean they tried to kill you and Scott a few times," I shout. I hear him cackle.

"Long story, Jay! I'll tell It to you sometime."

"Better be telling me that shit right now!" I yell back, going to charge into his room with a laugh

 _After Stiles explain that whole mess to me and the disaster that was his and Scotts sophomore year of high school, we head to school where we meet up with Allison, Lydia, Scott, and Derek in the library. Let's just say that my initial meeting with Derek Hale wasn't the best._

 **8 HOURS EARLER**

"Who is this?" Derek asked, glaring daggers. I take in his vibes experimentally. Sand wood and smoke wash over me. I clear my throat in response and put my walls back up. The vibe isn't bad, it's just not my favorite, and its very strong.

"My foster sister, Jayden. Remember, I told you about her the other night," Stiles explains with a roll of his eyes. "She knows about the," he pauses, looking around for listening ears, the makes a hissing noise and bares his hands up as if they had claws.

"They're werewolf's Stiles, not vampires," Lydia quips.

"No. You probably did but I tune out 90 percent of what you say." Derek deadpans

"Rude! I am hurt, sour wolf!" Stiles scoffs, "You wound me deeply."

"Shut up," Derek says with a glare.

"Yeah, got it." Stiles says with an oddly comedic, dejected look and rubs his neck in embarrassment.

"How does she know?" Derek asked, directing the question at Scott, "And what are these two doing here?" He adds, pointing at Lydia ad Allison. First of all, is he really about to just totally ignore me like that? Second of all, the hell does he have against Lydia and Allison?

"They're trying to help, We think that Erica and Boyd are being held in Beacon Hills National." Scott explains. "Jayden has visions. She's seen Boyd and Erica in the vault, along with another girl. Allison and Lydia have also done some digging and-"

"These two. This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle. Thank you." He pauses to glare fiercely at Lydia who in turn returns the heated look. "And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack. Why would I trust them? I don't even know this one," he finish's, pointing at me. Okay, so I'm getting a little tired of him acting like I'm not even In the room. Also... the tension is definitely rising in here. This is getting awkward fast!

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction," Stiles pips up.

"My mother died." Allison ground with a calm fury behind her eyes. Okay, so I did not know that, but apparently everyone in this town has a sob story so there's that.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me." Okay Jayden, time to break up this tension, need a plan!

"I'm here to help my friends, not you," She bites out.

"Wanna help? Find something more concrete than police reports and some possible fake psychic visions from a stranger."

"Derek... Give them a chance. Okay, they're on our side now and Jayden figured out about the supernatural through her visions. I think that makes them pretty accurate.

"Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night. And I'm going to say it again, I don't know tis girl, I don't trust her."

"This 'Girl' is right here and can speak for herself," I snap, sizing him up in the process. He glares at me again and I chuckle in response.

"What did you just say to me?" Derek rises up, trying to appear bigger, obviously trying to intimidate me. Now, I'm going to admit, it totally fucking worked, this dude could tear my throat out if he wanted, however, did I show him that fear? Oh, hell no. I turn to Allison and Lydia,

"Isn't this guy a werewolf? I thought they were supposed to have good hearing or something?" Stiles snorts in response and the girls giggle. Out of the corner of my eye I see Scott try to hide a smile. Alrighty, mission accomplished, tension has officially been broken!

"Jesus Christ, it's like another fucking Stiles," He growls out in frustration.

"If I'm another Stiles then you should have faith in what I say then, dude. I've been in this joint for less than a week and I've already clocked every single one of you. Most of that wasn't even because of the visons! So, either I'm just that good, My visions are real, or you guys are just that obvious. I'm here to try and help you find your friends, and if you're going to not follow a solid lead and risk your beta's life even further, just because It came from people you don't like, then maybe you aren't as big and bad of an alpha as you want everyone else to think. So, get your head, out of your furry little ass, and investigate the lead. Also Derek, news flash, I saw your beta Erica die at the hands of these assholes in one of my visions. I'm not trying to see Boyd die too. Get. Your. Shit. Together." By the time I finish my little drag session Derek has a stricken look. Shit, I probably could've broken that news to him a little bit better.

"You better not be lying to me about that," He growls before stalking out of the room

"I think you got through to him," Scott says after a beat. Stiles, completely ignoring the sad moment, begins to laugh hysterically.

"I can't believe you called him 'dude.'" He manages to get out in between laughs. "that was the single greatest thing I've ever seen!"

"I've never seen someone tell Derek off like that," Lydia comments. "Is it weird I oddly feel like a proud mother right now," She admits with a snort. My vision briefly goes grey and grainy, and a loud sound that I make out to be the bell rings through out the vision. it instantly ends.

"Time to get to class," I announce.

"Ah, come on! The bell hasn't even rang yet," Stiles complains. The bell, as predicted, rings out just seconds after. Stiles proceeds to groan in complaint.

"As you were saying," I remark.

"Oh, shut up!" He quips playfully, going to give me a light shove. I somehow manage not to flinch violently and only look mildly uncomfortable. I'll take this as a win.

 **5 HOURS EARLIER...**

Despite everyone telling Derek that I was legit, he still didn't believe me. Don't get me wrong, I totally get why he doesn't trust me but it's still very annoying and inconvenient considering that there are lives at stake. To make matters worse, Stiles friend Heather, the one who had ditched him at the party, was missing. This in turn was making Stiles a bit more wound up than usual.

"Listen here sour wolf, when Jayden said to investigate the lead, I don't think she meant this!" Stiles shouted, point at the big tub of ice laying In the middle of the room and a nervous looking Isaac. "We already told you where they are, we're wasting time!

"Or she's lying and it's a trap. How do you even know about all this?"

"Stiles told you, or do you have selective hearing or something? I had a vision! One of your betas is already dead. Are you trying to get a two for the price of one combo here?" I sassed, annoyed.

"You see, I just don't believe that." I study Derek carefully.

"Of course you don't! You're a fucking werewolf, yet you can't wrap your almond sized brain around this! Fantastic!" I really think all those years of restraining myself on what I wanted to say has really fried my brain to mouth filter.

"Derek, listen I don't trust her but maybe we should check out what she's saying," Isaac chimed in, staring warily at the ice filled tub. I could feel a shift in his vibe. Isaac was uncomfortable.. by the ice? Hm, interesting. I felt the pricks of a vision coming on and I got a flash of a freezer in a dirty dim basement. To go along with this puzzling image was the sound of a hoarse yell and banging that seemed to be coming from the freezer. I was pulled out of it by a hand on my shoulder.

"Jayden, are you okay?" I looked up to see Scott staring back at me with worried eyes. Everyone else in the room was doing the same.

"Fine, why?"

"You kind of checked out there for a moment, Jay," Stiles explained.

"Did you have a vision," Isaac demanded. My first instinct was to deny it before I remembered that I didn't have to lie anymore, at least not to them. "Was it about Erica and Boyd?" I shook my head.

"I had a vision, but I don't think it had to do with this."

"What did it have to do with then?" Derek snapped, glaring full force. "We don't have time for games!"

"Thanks, I didn't realize that we were on a time table here. Oh, wait! Yes I did! It's only what I've been saying this entire time," I sassed

"Okay guys, cool it," Scott ordered. "If the vision didn't have anything to do with this, it can wait." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Jayden, may I speak with you for a moment?" Doctor Deaton interjected. He had been so quite, I had almost forgotten that he was here. I nod, meeting Stiles worried eyes with a reassuring smile. While the Doc did make me nervous, Scott was right in the other room and could hear everything. If the doc made a move to hurt me, Scott and the rest would be here in no time. With these reassuring thoughts, I follow Deaton to front.

"What's up Doc?" He gives me an amused look. He's probably heard that joke before.

"You're funny, I like that," he begins, "However, no amount of humor can disguise your body language. I can only begin to imagine what you've been through to cause you to act and react the way you do." I feel my heart rate spike slightly and make an effort to calm it. I need answers about my visions, and apparently he has them. "Combine this with your odd abilities, I think I have an idea of what you are." I raise my eyebrow at him, trying to appear at ease.

"What exactly do you think I am?"

"Tell me Jayden," he starts, completely ignoring my question. "Do you experience any other abilities?" I study him intently. He doesn't seem to intend any harm, and if he has answers then it would be in my best interest to tell him.

"I uh, get what I call vibes of people. It's like how I get a feel of who someone is based on scents and feelings I get. It's not always exact, but I can pretty much tell how good of a person is upon meeting by getting a feel of their vibe."

"Interesting. If I may ask, what is my vibe like?" What is his angle here? I thought he was going to tell me about my visions. Despite my suspensions, I open up my mind to feel his vibe. The first thing that hits me is the smell of various herbs and what I think Is wet moss. Next, an unshakeable calm envelopes me. I quickly retreat, not wanting to take too long.

"Your vibe is weirdly calm and I smell a lot of different herbs and wet moss." He smirks slightly.

"This only confirms my suspicions. I think you're a prophet, Jayden. More commonly known as a seer." Well, I can't say that his answer doesn't make sense. It's oddly comforting to know that there is others like me out there.

"So, you're saying that's there's other, right, Others like me?" I can feel a twinge of excitement bubble up in me.

"Yes, however, your kind is very rare, even by supernatural standards. I'd only ever heard about your kind before." The Doc explains as he goes to get a book from a nearby book shelf. He opens it up to reveal a few rough sketches of a person looking to be controlling fire and another talking to animals. "Seers are known to be able to do more than just see the future. Each one is different, but each one has a different set of powers to go along with their future seeing abilities. Not much is known about seers, but what is widely known is that they develop their other powers out of necessity."

I nod my head, urging him to go on. "For example, Annie Ranger, who is the earliest recorded seer in the modern age, was able to control fire," he reveals, pointing to the rough sketch in the book. "It is said that she was able to do this because in her early teens, her whole family perished in a fire. Annie was also in that fire, but she survived. She adapted to circumstance and was able to control the fire at a subconscious level to go around her. Later, she further developed that power where she was able to do it at will."

"That's a lot to take in." I say after a moment.

"Indeed." He goes to put the book back up. "So, my guess is that you grew up in an environment where you needed to know the merit of people to survive." I look down, refusing to meet his eye.

"I grew up in foster care. Not everyone was nice and my ability to get a feel of who people were saved my ass more than once," I admit. The Doc nods sadly.

"I figured as much, most seers tend to go through trauma. It is what is said to solidify and activate their powers." He admits softly. Well, that's shitty. Maybe that's what guy who killed my parents meant when he said 'getting the party started early.' Maybe there's some kind of dictated timeline? Annie lost her family in her early teens, I lost mine when I was eleven. "Later in life, Annie also developed the power to communicate with animals. This is most likely because she was sent to live on a farm with her aunt after the death of her family. On the farm she was made to care for all of the animals. It is also likely that she slept out in the barn with them."

"So are you saying that I could develop other abilities?" He nods his head.

"I just want you to be prepared for that."

"Thanks, Doc. It's nice to know a little bit more about all this." We hear a large crash followed loud 'Ow' and snickers from Scott and Isaac.

"Sounds like Stiles fell over." The vet sighs, rolling his eyes. "That boy can't stand still to save his life. "We better get back in there."

"Wait, I still have more questions." Deaton turns back around with a smirk.

"Another time perhaps. We have more pressing issues to attend to." Damn it, he's right. I nod before following him back into the back.

 _Basically after this, Isaac goes under in the ice and remembers what happened to him when he was kidnapped, which I was totally unaware of by the way, and he confirms pretty much everything that I said. After this Mystery Inc. comes up with a plan that sounds very similar to the one in vision that I had in the hospital. I tried to explain to Derek that it wasn't a good idea. However, Derek, being Derek, doesn't listen to me and moves forward with it. Despite Scott, Stiles, and surprisingly Isaac, agreeing that maybe the plan wasn't such a great idea, they too go along with it. So, this leaves me with only one option left, I have to make sure Allison doesn't break the seal of what I now know to be mountain ash._

 **3 Hours Earlier...**

I knock on the door of Allison's apartment. A few seconds go by before her dad swings open the door, a dish towel slung over his shoulder. The moment he realizes that it's me at the door the smile that he had previously been wearing falls off his face. Okay, so I may not have taken into account that Allison's father, who has some weird thing against me, might open the door and not her. So, I am utterly unprepared for this situation.

"Oh, Hello Jayden. What can I do for you?" He glares at me and I try to suppress a shudder. I will not let this asshat intimidate me! "We both know that's a lie' the shitty voice in my head whispers.

"Good evening sir, I was just wanting to ask Allison a few questions about homework. Is she home?" I ask in the most polite tone I can manage.

"She's just run to the store actually. She'll be back in a few minutes though. Why don't you just step inside and wait. It'll give us a chance to get to know each other better." He gives me an obviously fake smile and my heart stutters. I really didn't want to be alone with this guy, but I also really needed to talk to Allison. After a moment consideration I decide to throw caution to the wind.

"Sure, that would be great, sir." He opens the door more to let me in and I quickly scurry inside, not wanting to be close to the man for longer than I had to be. He leads me to the kitchen where he appears to be fixing dinner. I stand there awkwardly for a few moments, unsure of what to do. Mr. Argent begins to work on dinner again and I instinctually offer to help. He gives me a look before ordering me to chop onions. I feel better with a task assigned to me and I begin to relax slightly. Key word, slightly, I still don't trust this guy. "So how are you settling into your new home?" Why is this guy so interested in my life? It's so weird.

"Fine, sir. Mr. Stilinski is really kind and Stiles is great," I confessed.

"I imagine that you got lucky with this home."

"I did, sir." I continue chopping the onions, fully aware of his gaze on me. I do my best to act normal, like I don't notice it.

"So, you said you've been in foster care for about 5 years right? That's quite a long time."

"It is, sir. It's not all bad though. It brought me here didn't it." I finish up with the onions and brush them into a bowl before handing it to Mr. Argent.

"Not to over step my bounds," Oh great, he's totally gonna over step his bounds. "but why aren't your parents trying to get you back? You seem like a perfectly normal teen. You are a perfectly normal teen aren't you, Jayden," He questioned, going to put the onions in a pot on the stove. He then turns towards the counter to chop up some tomatoes and peppers. His tone of voice suggests that he knows something is up. Is it possible that he knows I'm a seer? How would he though? I've only known for a fact that I'm a seer for a few hours. Then again, he is a hunter and can probably recognize supernatural creatures fairly easily.

"Well, my parents aren't really in the position to gain back custody, sir." I drawled, being very careful with my words and completely disregarding the second question.

"And what position are they in, Ms. Archer?" He takes a step forward, still holding the knife that he was using to cut the vegetables. I take a step back in response, exhaling in a controlled manner. I clench my jaw, beginning to get a bit angry. Why is he so interested? Can't he not see that I don't want to talk about this?

"No disrespect, but why are you so interested in my life," I sneered, "Sir." He gets even closer, backing me into the opposite counter and fixing me with a glare,. I resist the urge to bow my head in submission and instead meet him with a glare of my own. This fucking asshole needs to back up! He's still holding the knife and I find myself hyper aware of it. I fight to keep my breathing even and stay in the present. 'He is not Mr. Mason. He is not Mr. Mason.' I chant to myself.

"I'm interested because I know what you are." He snapped, slamming his hand down on the counter next to me. I jerk back, my breath catching in my throat. Okay, so he does know. This day is just not going my way!

"What exactly do you think I am," I bite out. He leans even closer.

"I know that you're a seer and I want you to stay away from Allison. The supernatural has taken enough away from her. I don't need her getting dragged back in for the likes of you, who will probably be gone in a month tops anyways. Your parents not trying to get you back tells me that you're not exactly the best behaved normal child that you try to project." Tears prick at my eyes and I feel rage bubble up within me. He really does have no fucking clue what he's talking about does he? How dare he? "Hit the nail on the head didn't I?"

"Not exactly, asshole," I growl. "Now, I admit that you clocked me being a seer. Don't know how you did that considering that I just found out myself today. So, some explanation there would be great! Also, Fuck you! My parents are fucking dead! They were murdered and eleven year old me found their bodies and the body of my younger brother," I ranted.

I could feel myself shaking and I knew I was saying too much but I couldn't stop myself. I pushed him back off me, causing the knife he was holding to drop to the floor. I kicked it across the kitchen instantly. "To add to that, it's rude as fuck to threaten a teenage girl, let alone while holding a knife in your hand! What the hell is wrong with you man?" At this point Allison's dad looks utterly horrified. Good! Guess he finally grasped the gravity of his actions. "Another addition, Allison is her own person and threatening me and scaring me off won't prevent her from doing what she wants, and considering that her ex is werewolf, it's pretty much impossible for her not to get involved with the supernatural again, which news flash, she already is! So, don't try and pin that shit on me!"

"Jayden, I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"You didn't know! I get it," I ranted my voice getting higher and higher. "You wanted to protect your daughter but I-" I gasped, realizing that I couldn't breath. My heart was racing and I was shaking violently at this point. I could feel cold sweat dripping down my back. Fuck, I think I'm about to have a panic attack. I go to leave, not wanting Mr. Argent to see this but my knees buckle under me and I back myself into the nearest corner. My vision is blurring and there's a slight ringing in my ears. Okay scratch that, I am having a panic attack.

"Jayden!" Mr. Argent commands, making me flinch back. "I need you to breath right now!" I manage to force a breath in and my vision clears slightly. I see Allison's dad crouched down close to me, reaching out, waiting for me to make a move. I am once again reminded of how closely he resembles Mr. Mason and my heart speeds back up. Dammit! I know that he's not him! Why am I reacting like this?

"Come on, deep breaths!" He counties to order me to keep breathing, which works for the simple fact that he's ordering me and looks like my last foster father, who by the way only spoke in orders. And if you didn't listen to those orders, well, it didn't turn out well for you. "That's it, just breath." He starts to move a bit closer and I feel my heart rate spike again.

"Please back up, please back up, please back up," I bleated. He complies and backs away a few inches. After a few more minutes of him taking me down, taking deep breaths, and pressing myself into the corner for grounding purposes, I finally feel the panic ebb away and my heart rate slow. I slump against the cabinets in exhaustion. We sit like that for several minutes before he speaks.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I knew that your life had been hard and I used that to try and intimidate you, which there is no excuse for. I hope that you can forgive me for that. additionally, I did not intend to crowd you and make your panic attack worse. I should have known and acted better." He apologized, his voice thick with emotion. Despite how badly I wanted to rip into him again, I found myself unable to muster up the anger I felt before. He did look sincerely sorry. I guess, I have to forgive him. Besides, he was just trying to protect his daughter in his own misguided way.

"Don't sweat it, sir." I mumble out. "You were just trying to protect Allison. I respect that. Granted, you could've gone about that in a better way, but nonetheless, I respect it."

"Why don't we start over. I'm Chris Argent, Allison's father" He introduced, holding out his hand. I laughed tiredly and take it, giving it a firm shake.

"Jayden Archer, Stiles foster sister. Nice to meet you." I offered a smile. "If you could not tell Allison that I told you that she's involved in the supernatural again, that would be great. You don't have to worry about her, she can take care of herself. But, if it makes you feel better I'll ensure that she's save."

"I won't mention it, besides, I kind of owe you anyways for putting up with my less than desirable behavior." I sigh in relief. I go to stand up, which goes less than stellar and results in Mr. Argent steadying me and giving me a hand.

"Thanks," I say hoarsely, leaning up against the counter for support. "Usually panic attacks don't take this much out of me but it's been a rough couple days," I explain "Also, the making the panic attack worse thing wasn't really your fault."

"How so?" He asks, going back to preparing dinner,, while not so subtlety keeping an eye on me. I probably wouldn't have told him this under normal circumstances, but in my defense, I was a bit loopy and tired from the attack. So, I wasn't exactly in my right mind.

"You kind of look like my last foster father, Mr. Mason. He wasn't exactly nice," I admitted. I see Mr. Argent pause what he's doing, going still. Usually I would be nervous by that but I'm too tired to care at this point.

"Did he ever hit you?" I can hear the sharp edge to his tone, indicating that he's trying not to sound angry. He's probably trying to not scare me again. Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

"Yeah, he did. All the time actually. I tried to protect the other kids, it didn't always work though," I revealed, oddly numb.

"That's very brave of you. Not everyone would do what you did," He says after a moment. "What ever happened to him?" I considered if I should tell him. I waited for the nagging voice to tell me I shouldn't, it never came. That's weird, but nice.

"One day Jenny, she was only seven, spilled some milk on the carpet. We weren't supposed to have drinks or food on the carpet. It was a big rule for some reason. Anyways, I had a vision of it happening but I was on the other side of the house and I was too late to stop it." I explained, feeling detached and numb. "Mr. Mason just happened to see her spill it. So, I couldn't take the blame. He started really laying into her. He took off his belt and started hitting her with it. I had to get the other two, Jacob and Abe out of there. Jacob was thirteen and Mr. Masons Biological son and Abe was only five and the newest addition to the household. I hurried them upstairs and told them to lock themselves in my room. Once I was sure they were safe, I ran back downstairs to find poor Jenny unconscious and alone. She was bleeding pretty badly and... Something in me snapped. I just started screaming at Mr. Mason and I just kept provoking him and so naturally, he started beating the shit out of me but, I couldn't stop mouthing off and-"

"That's not your fault. Mouthing off, which you weren't even doing by the way, is no reason to beat on a kid," Mr. Argent chided.

"I still should've known better," I insisted. "Anyways, I just kept going off, no matter how hard he hit me, I wouldn't shut up. So, he dragged me to the bath room and threw me into the bath tub and turned on the faucet and … started to try to drown me." I heard Allison's father gasp, horrified. "I don't know how long it went on. I blacked out a lot. All I know is that at some point Jacob came into the room and saw what was happening and he just lost his shit. He attacked Mr. Mason. I blacked out again and the next thing I know, Jacobs head is bashed in and the cops are arresting Mr. Mason."

"Jayden, that's horrific. Please tell me he went to jail?" I looked down, knowing he wasn't going to like my answer.

"Yeah, but he told the cops and cps that we attacked him," I scoffed. "I have a history of fighting in group homes and he convinced everyone that I manipulated Jacob and Jenny into attacking him, forcing him to kill Jacob and seriously injure Jenny and I. I got labeled as possibly violent and as a result had to either go to a group home or go into a house hold that was capable of 'handling' me if necessary."

"That's why you were placed in the Sheriffs care," Mr. Argent realizes as he plates the food. I nod in confirmation.

"Mr. Mason got ten years for involuntary manslaughter of a child, Jenny and Abe got rehomed together after Jenny's injuries healed, and Jacob got a spot six feet under." I said in a voice barely above a whisper. "It's not right!"

"I know, that's unjust and you and those kids deserved better." I swallowed thickly

"Thank you, sir I-"

"No need to call me sir. I'm not Mr. Mason." I nod and smile gratefully.

"Thank you."

"If you ever need anything, just call me," he choked out.

"I really appreciate that Mr. Argent."

 _So... thanks to this little moment, I completely forgot to tell Allison about my vision and how she shouldn't break the seal. I ended up leaving after eating an oddly comfortable dinner with Allison's dad. Allison was very confused when she walked in to say the least. Anyways, afterward I left, Stiles picked me up on this way to Derek's loft to carry out the shit show of a plan that was about to take place. It wasn't until we got there and the plan was already in motion that I had the vision again. Once I realized my mistake, I rushed off, despite Stiles shouts of protest, stole some poor kids bike, raced to the bank and bolted inside._

 _That brings us to where we are now. This is the part where if this was a shitty rom com, the sound of a record speeding up would be heard and the camera would pan back onto my screaming face. I would say 'And that kids, is exactly how I ended up in this garbage fire of a situation!' Then the frame of my face would then unfreeze, thus queuing the suspenseful, dramatic music of the moment. Now that you're all caught up, lets get back to it!_

 **The Situation..**

"No, don't break the seal!" I hear Derek shout over the chaos.

"Shit!" I swear under my breath. I'm too late. I see Allison reach down to break the seal. "Allison stop!" I yell, still running at her. We make eye contact for a brief second before she steels herself and breaks the seal. The two angry betas go running at her and time slows, the only thing going through my head is that I don't want to watch her die.

"Don't touch her!" Scott scream, lunging forward from the vault. He's not gonna make it In time. He is too far away. Allison is gonna die, I can't let that happen! There's only one thing left to do, better me than her. I've always been a bit of a sacrificial idiot so, in true Jayden fashion, I throw myself in between Allison and the angry betas, throwing my hands up in defense. As if that would offer any protection from the snarling betas.

I hear Allison, Scott, and even Derek, scream in shock. I squeeze my eyes shut, awaiting my impending death. However, instead of feeling the tear of claws through my flesh, I feel a surge of power. I snap my eyes open just in time to see pink, glittery energy shoot out of my hands, creating a force field and knocking Boyd and Cora backwards. The pair howl angrily and then shoot off into the night. After a beat, the force field flickers out.

"You didn't tell us you could do that!" Scott half yells, half groans.

"I didn't know I could," I admitted, staring at my hands in amazement. "I guess that's what the Doc meant when he said I could develop other abilities," I whispered to myself. "Cool!"

"You mean you didn't know you could do that, and you just threw yourself in front of me like that?" Allison implored, looking very angry. "You could've been killed!" Okay, not exactly feeling the gratitude right now after just saving her life, but I'm going to give her a pass on this one.

"What were you thinking?" Derek demanded, running over to us. He went to grab my shoulders but I backed away from his grasp. "You could've died! What was going through that stupid head of yours?"

"That I had to do something. I couldn't let Allison die, just like she couldn't let you and Scott die," I snapped. "I told you this plan was a bad idea in the first place. Don't you dare try to lecture me right now Derek Hale!"

"Don't even get me started on Allison," Derek growled, turning to face her, completely ignoring the part about how this was a bad idea. Fucking typical!

"And what about it?" Allison exclaimed angerly.

"Okay, fine! Lets do this right now!" Derek yells, getting up in her face. "What were you thinking?"

"That I had to do something," Allison mimicked, with a glare.

"They saved our lives," Scott interjects. "We would be dead without Allison's help, and she would be dead without Jayden's intervention."

"Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free," Derek growled, eyes flashing red.

"You want to blame me? Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers." Allison bite back, shaking with rage. Great, they were really about to do this now aren't they? I think we have more pressing issues here people! I exchange an exasperated look with Scott.

"Hey guys, I'm all for this whole venting your issues with each other crap, but Boyd and Cora are kind of running buck wild right now and I think that takes precedent over this little family feud you two have going." I quip.

"No. No, that's just the rest of your family," Derek fires back, completely ignoring me, as usual. God that was getting very annoying.

"I made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault." Okay, not really sure what they're talking about now. Who the hell is Gerard again? Oh, wait! That was Allison's Grandpa who tried to kill everyone last year! Still a little fuzzy on the details though.

"And what about your mother?" Now I'm really not sure what's going on. All I know about Allison's mother is that I'm pretty sure she was a hunter. I mean she was in a hunter family after all, and she's dead. Maybe that's why Allison's dad Is so hell bent on protecting her from the supernatural! Something must've happened to her mom involving the supernatural. Judging by the look on Allison's face, whatever it was wasn't that long ago.

"What do you mean?" Allison questioned, looking between Derek and Scott frantically. I guess she doesn't know what's going on either.

"Tell her, Scott," Derek taunts. Scott has a panicked look on his face. By the look on his face he knows exactly what is going on. Scott must've had something to do with it!

"What does he mean, Scott," Allison demands, "What does he mean?" Scott looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Better give them some privacy. Derek stalks off to do whatever it is that he does and I walk a few feet away, trying to give the pair as much room as possible. I really don't want to be caught up in this.

While the not so happy couple argue, I look back down at my hands. I can't believe I did that! Like yeah visions and vibes were one thing, but this is completely new. I focus really hard, trying to make the pink, glittery energy appear again. It takes a minute, but eventually I am rewarded with my hands glowing faintly and a decently sized wisp of energy floating out of them.

It was nowhere near the size and power that it was a few minutes prior, but it was there. It was probably only that big and powerful thanks to adrenaline of the situation. I would probably have to practice, but at least I can still manage small amounts. I would need all the fire power I could get if I was going to help the others catch the two rouge beta who are, without a doubt, causing major trouble right now. We're all in for a long night.

I suddenly hear Derek come up behind me. I turn to ask him what the plan is when I notice that he's carrying a body, Erica's body. Oh shit, Derek looks utterly destroyed. I feel a pang of sympathy in my heart. He shouldn't have had to see that. Scott and Allison have seemed to notice too; because their arguing dies down. Derek just stares at her lifeless body for a moment before breaking out of his trance and going to put her body in his car.

"Poor Erica," Allison mummers, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"We need to find Boyd and Cora, fast." Scott said with a determined look. The three of us make our way outside to see Derek slamming shut the door of his black Camaro with a scowl.

"Okay, here's the plan..." He begins.

Man, this really is going to be a long night...

 **Hope you guys liked it! Let me know how y 'all liked the set up of this chapter! If y 'all like it I might write this way more often. Also sorry for all of the angst, I really mean to give poor Jayden a break, but what can I say, the angst just practically writes itself.**


	8. I Hate When I'm Right

**So, I think I'm going to try to go back to my idea of making each chapter one episode. While this means that chapters might take a bit longer than before, they'll also be longer than before and in my opinion, written better and edited more thoroughly. Anyways, happy late 4th of July to all of my American readers! Enjoy!**

 **Warnings: canon typical violence, swearing etc. etc. y 'all know the drill at this point.**

In the middle of Derek explaining his plan, which consisted of Scott and him tracking the two rouge betas and Allison and I going home, which no thanks by the way, my vision turned grey and grainy. The images flashed around in rapid succession. Two kids, a large tree, thousands of fire flies lighting up the night. An echo's of one of the kids voices screaming 'Run Billy Run!' followed by a loud growl that could only be one of the rouge betas. An image of Boyd popped up followed by a rundown, old shack and the faces of two scared kids. The kids screamed as Boyd advanced on them. It registered vaguely that I was about to watch two kids die. Why is someone always dying? My breathing hitched as I prepared myself for what I was about to see.

The kids screamed again and I squeezed my eyes shut so I didn't have to watch. 'It's not real, it hasn't happened yet, its not real!' I chanted over and over again. A final growl rang out before I was yanked from the vison roughly by two, strong arms, shaking me repeatedly. I yelped and quickly opened my eyes, causing a lone tear to fall. I ducked my head quickly and wiped it away with the sleeve of my blue sweat shirt. I focused on trying to breath normally again, trying to calm myself. After a moment, I registered that I was being tightly gripped by none other than Derek Hale, and he was apparently trying to saying something.

"What?" I gasped out dumbly, gripping his arms back just as tight, trying to ground myself. I still felt way too detached. That vision had felt way too real. Usually, I can distance myself a bit more.. but that was intense.

"Talk to me, Archer." Derek ordered, looking at me worriedly, shaking me again. Okay, that was enough of that! I yanked my arms out of his and took a few steps back, rubbing my arms. By the time I looked back up Derek's expression had returned to its normal scowl. Hm, maybe I had just imagined the concern.

"What just happened," Scott questioned. "You just totally blanked out on us."

"I, uh, I saw Boyd." I mumbled, still trying to learn how to breath again.

"You had a vision?" My gaze snapped up to Alison, who looked very concerned."Are you okay?" My heart tugged painfully at her upset expression. Well, we couldn't have that! I shot her an award winning smile.

"Yeah, I'm good Ally." I gave her a reassuring nod and turned my gaze back to Derek who was still scowling deeply.

"I saw Boyd going after some kids. I'm not really sure where but there was a big tree-"

"You do realizes that they're are literally thousands of trees around here," Derek exploded, throwing his hands up. "You're visions are useless," he seethed. My mind had to be playing tricks on me earlier, there's no way Derek would be worried about me. He's a total asshole with the emotional capacity of a fucking spoon and the patience's of a four year old.

"Well Derbear, if you would be so kind as to not interrupt me and let me fucking finish, I'll be more than happy to give you and Romeo and Juliet over there other more helpful details," I bite back.

"We're not together," Allison blurted out defensively. I raised my eyebrow at her skeptically but chose to let the issue rest for now. There no way those to aren't getting back together, I'm calling it now, no vision required!

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," I began, glaring at Derek. "There was also a big field filled with fireflies and an old looking, rundown shack that the two kids take refugee in."

"Okay, there's two spots that I think that could be," Derek informs us. "Scott you know what I'm talking about?" Scott nods his head rapidly.

"Yeah! I'll go to the shack in the north end of the preserve and you go to the one near the trail paths." Derek inclines his head in the direction in question.

"Alright, go! If you run into any trouble, just howl," Derek orders.

"Got it," Scott calls back as he goes to take off. "We'll talk more later." He calls back at Allison before taking off into the night.

"You two, go home. You've both done enough for tonight," Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I saved yours and Scotts ass earlier," Allison quipped back in protest.

"Yeah, and in the process almost got yourself killed and released two very dangerous betas on Beacon Hills. Really, well done," Derek growled with a roll of his eyes. With a final glare, he took off in his car.

"God, he's such a jerk!" Allison nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," she said with a small smile. We start toward her car.

"Thanks, but can you just drive me to Derek's loft please? Stiles is there." I found myself really wanting to make sure that Stiles was alright. She nodded her head again before we both hopped in her car.

"Does it hurt?" She blurts out suddenly. I give her a confused look. "The visions, I mean. Does it hurt when you have visions?" Hm, I've never gotten asked that before. That was mostly in part to no one really knowing about them save the group of friends I had at the foster home, but that's besides the point. Besides, it was never really a discussed thing. It was just a known fact that I knew when bad things were going to happen and I had an impeccable judge of character.

"Sometimes I guess," I say after a moment. "It's kind of hard to explain. Um, I've been told that I shake during them sometimes and my skin gets really calmly and cold. They disorient me usually, especially if they're intense, which they usually are. I get pretty dizzy sometimes and kind of feel like I'm floating and I get headaches after them generally, nothing too unbearable though. I can handle it." She seems to ponder this for a moment before seeming satisfied with my answer.

"Is there anything that I could do to like, help you after or during one of these visions?" I think about that for a moment before coming to a conclusion. I'm taken aback for moment before I remember that helping each other out is something that friends usually do. Despite this knowledge I still have to reassure myself that there isn't an ulterior motive.

"Well, afterwards when I'm disoriented, it helps to kind of ground me and bring me back if I have someone touching me. Nothing too extreme, just like leaning against me or holding my hand. If the vision seems to be lasting too long, like longer than five minutes, it's probably a good idea to try and snap me out of it. Usually just like yelling or shaking me will do the trick but if it's an especially intense one, or if I've been in the vision for an extended period of time you'll probably have to throw some cold water on me or give me a good smack, however, I would much prefer the cold water." She nods her head thoughtfully.

"I'll keep all of that in mind," she says rubbing my hand in a soothing matter. I instantly relaxed. Hm, I hadn't noticed how tense I'd been until then. It's nice having friends.

"Thanks," I whispered, exhaustion creeping its way up my bones.

"By the way," she began as she started the car, turning the heat on high in the process. "Thanks, for uh, what you did earlier. I'm grateful and I probably would've died or at the very least gotten seriously hurt if you hadn't jumped in, but uh, and don't take this the wrong way, but promise me you wont do that again, please. I don't need you risking your life for me like that." I furrowed my brows in confusion. I saved her, what was the problem here?

"Ally, I can't promise that. You're my friend and if I can do something to protect you, I'm going to do it," I admit truthfully.

"You weren't protecting me, Jayden. You were scarifying yourself for me. You said it yourself, you didn't know you could do that forcefield thingy. You were trading your life for mine... and if you would've gotten hurt, or worse, died, because of me," She paused taking a deep breath. Okay, all this emotional stuff was making me very uncomfortable. I didn't really appreciate her tone in all honestly, but I let her continue. Not knowing what else to do I focused on picking the loose threads on the hem of my hoodie. "If anything would've happened to you because you were protecting me, I would have nerve forgiven myself, okay. I can take care of myself." I decided not to bring up the fact that, while she may be a badass hunter, she couldn't have survived the betas if they had gotten to her. I have no doubt in Allison's ability to take care of herself, but everyone has their limits... and being unarmed against two very angry out of control betas just happened to be one of hers.

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll try to remember that in the future," I offered instead. "Protecting those that I care about just comes second nature," I tried to explain. "I don't really think about it, I just do it."

"I get it but.. just try to let me handle it next time. You don't need to protect everyone, Jayden." I just nod my head in response, too drained to argue about it anymore. If I had more energy, I probably would've brought up how her need to be her own savior and have control over every situation wasn't really my fault and was most likely a result from some sort of trauma. We lapse into a comfortable silence and I think about bringing up what happened between Scott and her but ultimately decide against it. It's probably best that she bring up that particular topic. We pull up to Derek's loft several minutes later. I thank her and gave her a quick hug. Just as I was about to open the door and get out, I get a strong whiff of chlorine and then a loud piercing scream rings out. It sounds oddly.. familiar. I clamp my hands over my ears and squeeze my eyes shut in pain, curling into myself. The scream ends just a quickly as it had started and by the end of it, it comes to my attention that Allison is trying to talk to me. She has a worried expression on her face and is gripping my shoulder lightly.

"Jayden, are you okay? Did you have another vision?" Did she not just hear that loud scream? Oh God, am I finally losing it?

"No, I- I don't know. Did you not hear that loud scream?" She shakes her head. Weird, my vision didn't really do anything. I didn't see anything, It was just sounds..

"I didn't hear anything." That's... weird. Maybe it was so half vision that didn't go all the way through or something.

"Well that certainly never happened before," I laugh drily, straightening up. "It was probably nothing or a vision that didn't come completely through for some reason."

"Are you sure?" She is still studying me with worried eyes and gripping my shoulder lightly.

"I'm good," I insist, shrugging off her arm. "Don't worry about me, go get some rest." With a final goodbye, I hop out of her car and make my way up to Derek's loft. Dang, I have so much to catch Stiles up on. He was going to totally flip out when I tell him about the forcefield thing! Just as I'm about to head up, Stiles comes barreling down the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on," I question as he comes barreling into me.

"Lydia just found a dead body at the town pool," he blurts out, trying to catch his breath. Hm, I just got a smell of chlorine and heard a scream. Maybe, that was Lydia? "It might be Cora and Boyd's handiwork."

"Oh my God, lets go then!" We both hop in his jeep and he speeds out of the parking lot before I even have time to buckle my seatbelt. I hope Lydia is okay. I take a glance over at Stiles as he's driving and he looks worried. He also happens to be going forty over the speed limit but I'm going to ignore that.

"You really like her, don't you," I ask with a smirk.

"What? No," he says, his voice cracking. I raise my eyebrow at him expectantly. "Okay, fine! Yes, I like Lydia! I've had a crush on her since the third grade alright," He admits. "Enough about me though. How did the bank vault go? I mean I have the general idea, ya know, rouge betas on the loose and everything but why did you rush up there up fast?" I sigh.

"Well... earlier today I had a vision about Allison breaking the seal that released Cora and Boyd. I obviously didn't stop her, I had planned to talk to her about it before tonight but I got ambushed by her dad and-"

"Wait what did Argent do?" Stiles yells, suddenly angry. My heart ticks involuntarily but I ignore it. Stiles would never hurt me. "I told that asshole to leave you alone."

"Stiles it fine," I reassure him. "We're all good now. We came to an... understanding," I say carefully, not wanting to get into all the gritty details right now. "I'll tell you more later but it's not important right now. Point is, I didn't warn Allison not to do it and by the time I got to the bank it was too late. In hinds sight, I probably should've just jacked your car, but it didn't occur to me to do that until just now."

"I would've just given you the keys, Jay," he laughs, "No need for any car jacking here. However, I totally want to hear the story on how you learned to jack cars later!" He honestly probably really didn't want to hear that story but I'll worry about that later.

"Anyways, when I got there, Boyd and Cora were running at her and I kind of sort of maybe threw myself in between her and them," I finished quickly, trying to gauge Stiles reaction.

"I'm sorry you what?!" He screamed, swerving the car a bit. Luckily, I was expecting that kind of reaction and didn't flinch that time. "Why would you do that? How are you alive," Stiles asked rapid fire.

"Well honestly, I just kind of did it. I didn't want her to die."

"And you thought the best solution to that was to use yourself as a human shield?" He paused to glare at me. "Of course you did!" He sounded a more concerned than angry. I don't know if that's better or worse than all out anger.

"However, as bad as that sounds, something good came out of it," I said with a grin.

"What good could possibly come from you almost dying?" I quickly let the energy from earlier flow through me, causing my hands to light up a soft pink. I molded the energy to make a shield between Stiles and I in the car. Once again, Stiles lost control of the car and we started swerving wildly on the road.

"Holy shit that's so cool," he exclaimed once he was back in control of the car. "However, that still doesn't make it okay that you almost ended up as Boyd and Cora's lunch." I saw the sign that signaled our arrival to the pool. "As cool and badass as that is and as much as I want to fangirl with you over this total X-Men moment here, we're going to have to put that on hold for a second!" Stiles quickly jumped out of the car and hurried toward a frightened Lydia. I quickly followed.

"Lydia? Lydia? Lydia, are you okay?" Stiles called worriedly as he ran toward her. She looked a little shaken up but unharmed. To double check I let my walls a little to check on her vibe. It was a little darker than normal but that's to be expected when you find a dead body.

"I'm okay. That, over there... Not okay." She pointed up on the life guard tower with a shaky hand. Sure enough, a guy was dead. His throat looked to be slit and only to have been dead for an hour or two.

"Yeah, all right. I'm gonna call my dad," Stiles said, getting out his phone.

"I already called 911." Lydia informed us, hugging herself tightly.

"You called the police before you called me," Stiles questioned slowly with an oddly comedic glare.

"I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?" Lydia asked incredulously.

"Yes!" He screamed, throwing his hands up as if it was the most obvious choice. I rolled my eyes.

"You did the right thing Lydia," I assured her. I pulled her in for a hug and she clung to me tightly. I could tell she was trying to keep it together. I better put my walls back up before her emotions overwhelm me. Right as I was about to do that, I felt a familiar vibe. It was cold and dark and twisted. It was unmistakably Ms. Blakes. Just as soon as I felt it, it was gone. That doesn't make any sense. She is nowhere near here. I would've first felt it when I let my walls if she was. Something weird was going on here. Well, more weird than finding a dead body.

"I'm going to call Scott," Stiles says dejectedly. He quickly dials the number and waits for Scott to pick up.

"I'm going to take Lydia out into the parking lot," I informed him before leading my shaken friend away from the body. Once away from the body, Lydia crumples. She tackles me into a tight hugs and a sob rings out in the dead night. I tighten my arms around her and made hushing noises.

"It'll be okay, girlie, it'll be okay," I repeat softly. I can feel her trembling slightly in my arms and my heart aches. She shouldn't have had to see that. After a few more minutes, the crying stops and she pulls away meekly. She wipes her eyes with a small laugh.

"Sorry, I just got a bit overwhelmed. I'm such a cry baby."

"Its no big deal. That was pretty intense." She looks at me skeptically. "You're definitely not a cry baby," I add.

"You and Stiles didn't breakdown like that," she argues, suddenly defensive.

"You found the body alone, Lydia. That's a whole different experience. It's okay to be upset by that," I insist. I don't mention the fact that I've seen my fair share of dead bodies. This isn't about me right now. She ponders that for a moment before giving me a grateful smile.

"How do you do that?" She questions, sounding more like her normal self now. I give her a puzzled look.

"Do what?"

"Know exactly what to say." I shrug.

"It's just one of my many gifts," I joke. I get a laugh out of that and I get the sense that she'll be okay. Stiles walks out of the pool area shortly afterward.

"So, I told the rest of the gang about Cora and Boyd's handiwork and they've decided to up their game. Jayden, they want you to meet them at the supermarket. Something about getting expert help, whatever that means. You can take my jeep," Stiles informs me, throwing me the keys. "No carjacking required, He adds with a laugh.

"Why do they need you?' Lydia blurts suddenly. "I would feel better if you stayed here, I mean," she adds. I once again let the energy from earlier flow into my hands and give her a little wave.

"Discovered some new perks of being a seer," I respond with laugh before letting the energy die out. "I also don't want to be around when the cops show up." What can I say? Old habits die hard. Ever since the cops didn't help me back when I tried to warn them of my parents murder, I just have an innate distrust of them. This distrust was only reinforced by the treatment I'd received by cops I've been in contact with through the system. This was probably one of the many reasons I distrusted Sheriff Stilinski so much.

"Alrighty then," she says reluctantly, going to head back to the pool area with Stiles to wait for the cops. She's probably to drained to properly question it right now. "I'll have to make sure to check up on her sometime tomorrow." At least I could hold off on how I discovered said perks.

"She did what?" I hear Lydia scream as I hop into the jeep. Or not. Guess Stiles took care of that little bit for me. "Jayden!" I quickly start the run down jeep and gun the engine.

"Sorry Lydia! Cant hear you! Engine is too loud," I laugh before speeding out of the parking lot. I better hurry, before the dynamic duo find more kids to attack. With that final thought, I floor the gas and speed to the designated meeting spot.

….

Twenty minutes later I find myself in the back seat of a car with Isaac and Derek sitting shotgun and drivers seat respectively and Scott a ten meters ahead, trying to convince Mr. Argent to help us. Despite the little truce between us now, I still wasn't entirely eager to be around the guy. We watch Scott creep up on the retired hunter, which honestly, just sounds like a bad idea in general. Why the hell would you sneak up on a guy who probably always packing some kind of heat.

"Five bucks says Argent pulls a gun on him," I whispered, knowing the advanced hearing of the werewolves would pick up what I'm saying just fine. Derek glares at me, which nothing new, and Isaac looks mildly interested. He looks from Scott, to me, and back to Scott a few times.

"I say he pulls two guns," Isaac says finally, holding out his hand. I think it over for a minute. Mr. Argent may be a hunter... but he's retired and doesn't want to draw attention to himself. I come to the conclusion that it would be unlikely for him to carry more than one gun, and if he was, he wouldn't have time to draw both in a split second. Satisfied with my analysis, I shake the snarky betas hand.

"You're on." Derek signs, rolling his eyes.

"You two are so childish," he scoffs.

"Wow, good detective work, Sherlock! It's almost as if, and don't get too excited now, "I say, looking around dramatically. I can see Isaac trying to suppress a grin out of the corner of my eye and it only spurs me on further. "But, it's almost as if Isaac and I.. are in a sense, still children!" I exclaimed, throwing my hand up to my mouth and gasping loudly in their ears. I'm rewarded by a loud snort followed by repressed cackling form Isaac and an annoyed glare from Derek.

"As much as I want to dislike you, you're making it really hard," Isaac admits with a grin. For some reason that makes me smile, like really smile.

"Glad to know that my charming ways are winning you over my good sir," I joke. I catch Derek's eye in the review mirror and it clearly conveys 'shut up'. I roll my eyes in response.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm shutting up now. Don't get your tail in a twist," I groan. I lean back and watch Scott, who for some reason is taking forever, finish sneaking up on Allison's dad. Scott, who once again for some reason, waits until Mr. Argents back is turned to slowly approach him. As predicted, the ex-hunter pulls a sole gun out on the well meaning werewolf.

"Ha!" I exclaim as Isaac groans. "Pay up, losehey!" While Isaac fishes around in his pockets for the desired cash, Derek gives me another annoyed look.

"Losehey, really?" He says after a moment of scowling.

"Look, it wasn't my best material," I defend as Isaac slaps the cash into my hand. I happily put the five bucks in my pocket and then return to my slumped position in the back seat. After a few moments of watching Scott and Mr. Argent in silence, I'm already bored. Ugh, this better work.

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Isaac asked in a bored tone moments later.

"Nope," Derek deadpans, equally as bored.

"Me neither," Isaac agrees. I choose to stay silent, instead studying the interaction between Scott and Allison's dad.

"So your, uh... your sister..." Isaac begins, looking over at Derek, who in turns hits him with an annoyed glare. Really Isaac? You were going to do this now? I roll my eyes in amusement. "Sorry, yeah, it's... It's bad timing, I'm sorry." Well at least he recognizes it! However, it's probably best to never broach that subject with sour wolf over there ever again. "I'll ask later. It's fine," he adds after a beat. Dang, he was so close! Derek glares at him harder and snort. "Or never. Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never," he amends quickly. Ugh, boys. After a semi heated conversation between Scott and Mr. Argent, Scott hops in the older mans car and they speed away. Derek quickly puts the car into gear and follows them. As we go, I recognize the route I had just taken from the crime scene at the pool.

"Why are we heading to the crime scene," Isaac wonders out loud.

"He's trying to guilt Argent into helping us," Derek answers as he pulls in behind them. Ah, makes sense. After a few minutes, Argent pulls out of the parking lot and toward the trail heads at the preserve.

"Looks like it worked," I commented.

"Yeah, well lets just hope that Argent can pull this off," Derek growls, clenching his jaw and focusing on the road intently. Isaac and I share concerned glances. For all the shit I give Derek, one thing I can say about the man is that he really cares about his betas. This is affecting him more than he's letting on. I'll just keep a close eye on him tonight... make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and reckless. That job is reserved for me and, as much as I hate to admit it, Stiles. There's no room for another reckless idiot in this group! Ugh, what am I saying, we're all reckless idiots here. Its like the group home with Ian, Ben, Oliver, Lainey, and Hayden all over again! What have I gotten myself into?

After arriving at the trail head, Mr. Argent goes on to explain just how the four of us can catch the rouge betas. I honestly kind of tune him out, as he is mostly talking to the three werewolves and how they should use their sense of smell to track Boyd and Cora. He goes on to say something about heat signatures, when suddenly, I once again find my vision going grey and grainy. This vision is short and features Allison, all decked up in her hunter gear, making a small cut on her arm and letting the blood drip down onto the forest floor. Hm, guess we aren't the only ones trying to catch thing one and two tonight.

"We can't kill them," Scott insists. I blink, clearing the slight fuzziness in my head. The four of them are slightly up ahead, over looking Beacon Hills. No one seemed to have noticed my little check out. That's good. I think I'll let Ally be off on her own for now. She feels guilty about her part in the betas escape and my potential of being hurt on her account. Now don't get me wrong, If I foresee her doing anything stupid, I'll tell the others before she can fully think up the stupid idea herself. Until then, I'll just keep an eye out for her vibe. She's a big girl and can take care of herself. Despite reassuring myself this over and over, I still feel worry prick at my heart.

"What if we can't catch them?" Derek questions anxiously, looking back out over the town.

"Why don't we just trap them then?" I offer, finally rejoining the group. "Keep them contained until the sun comes up and have them just wait it out.

"That could work," Mr. Argent says. "There's no one in the school at night, is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?" Derek questions, looking skeptical and annoyed as usual.

"I'd say it's our best bet," I mumble

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside. It just might work," Mr. Argent confirms.

"What about the boiler room? It's just one big steel door." Isaac offers after a moment.

"You're sure the school's empty?" Allison's father asks, looking to Scott.

"It has to be. There can't be anyone there this late, right?" Scott replies hopefully.

"Well if it's not, whoever there is going to be in for one big, furry surprise," I sigh, following the boys over to Mr. Argents car.

"If there is anyone in there cant you just..." Scott trails off, waving his hand around, mimicking the hand mention I made earlier at the bank vault. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I can just," I answer, waving my hands in the same manner, only I actually made the glowing, pink energy appear. Argent looks unfazed and Isaac looks intrigued but stays quite. Derek, having already seen this earlier just looks annoyed and impatient. "So, no stupid risks guys." Isaac and Scott nod in understand and fucking usual Derek is completely ignoring me. God, he's so irritating.

"These are ultrasonic emitters," Argent says, pulling out what looks to be an in ground yard light and then sticking it into the ground. "It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run. Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear," he adds, turning the device on.

"God, no kidding!" Issacs exclaims. I turn around to see the three werewolves covering their ears. Mr. Argents quickly turns it off and then begins handing out the emitters to the four of us.

"These are gonna drive them to the school?" Derek asks, studying the emitters carefully.

"And then it's up to you to get them into the basement." Argent answer, pausing when its time to hand me the emitters.

"Are you sure you just don't want to meet them at the school? Boyd and Cora are going to be pretty fast." I mull over it for a second. Maybe I should just meet them a the school. I've already had one near death experience tonight and I'm not looking for a second.

"We don't need a human slowing us down. You're going to wait at the school and go with Argent," Derek ordered. Oh, I really can't believe he just said that to me! Actually, I can. He's such an asshole. I quickly snatch the emitters out of Mr. Argents hand, glaring daggers at the resident alpha.

"I was totally considering it till you insulted me, Derbear. Now I have to prove you wrong. Next time, just keep your mouth shut," I snap, suddenly extremely angry. I hate my value being doubted. I guess that's a side effect from being told how useless you are for five years. Derek may not value what I can do, but I value what I can do! I'll show him!

"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill 'em?" Isaac quips, obviously trying to lighten the mood. Well, obvious to me at least. I can tell by his vibe that he's worried and slightly uncomfortable by the verbal altercation between Derek and I. Hm, I wonder why that bothers him so much.

"It's going to work," Scott insists.

"It'll work," Derek echo's. With those final words of encouragement, we all set off to plant our emitters. Both Scott and Isaac race off to plant theirs close to the school and Mr. Argents takes off to plant his along the road. Derek gives me one last annoyed look before turning to take off himself. Only, he pauses for a moment, as if he's going to look back. Shit, maybe mouthing off to him all this time wasn't my best idea. We're all alone now and he could probably easily over power me. Despite my earlier confidence, I still don't really have a grasp on this new ability and-

"Be careful," he calls back, breaking me out of my spiraling thoughts. Before I can manage a reply he takes off into the woods. Just when I'm a hundred percent sure I can peg him as a total asshole, he goes and does something decent like that. Damn him. I take a deep breath, my heart beating rapidly from my earlier thoughts. Well, better get to work. I sink to one knee, planting my first emitter and then promptly turning it on. It glows, confirming that the signal is being released, despite my human ears not being able to pick I up. I hear a howl in the distance. Guess it's already working. I quickly hop up and sprint off into the woods, turning on the second emitter.

I use my energy to encase the emitter, and then launch it into a high branch of a nearby tree with a wave of my hand. Man, I can really get used to this new power! This is so cool! I run through the woods toward the school, planting emitters every so often. I hear howling every so often, causing me to pick up my pace. I make sure to keep the glow of the town in my sights at all times, not wanting to get lost. The howls get louder and I know the betas are close behind. I can vaguely feel their manic vibes gaining. I finally break through the tree line, planting my last emitter in the process and stumble upon Isaac, who is waiting by the front entrance apprehensively.

"There you are!" he exclaims with a relived look. "I was beginning to get worried."

"I'm... not as fast.. as you guys," I pant. "Derek.. was kind of right, but.. don't tell him I said that."

"Well obviously," he says with a grin. "But your secret is safe with me."

"Aw, you were worried though! You can't say you hate me now," I tease, bumping his shoulder once I had caught my breath.

"Oh shut up," he quips with a laugh, rolling his eyes and bumping my shoulder back harder. Before I can say something else snarky, another howl breaks out, and it's very close. Isaac and I both exchange wary glances. My vision briefly goes grey and grainy and I see the two betas running across the football field and jumping the chain link fence. I exhale as the vision disappears.

"What is it." Isaac asks, picking up on the fact that I had a vision. Before I can tell him that the gruesome twosome are coming straight for us, loud growling starts up behind us. I motion behind us with a sigh and the growling gets louder. Isaac freezes, looking more annoyed than ever.

"Oh, great." We both turn around to see the pair staring us down. They both growl again.

"Showtime," I mumble under my breath, letting the energy flow through me, focusing it in my hands. They begin to glow and feel warm. I can feel the energy buzzing through me and I get into a fighting stance. Isaac does the same, flashing his eyes and claws at the pair. Just as I'm about to unleash a ball of energy at them, Mr. Argent speeds up in his car, horn blaring. The betas turn, growl, and then run toward the school.

"This just might work," Isaac mumbles beside me. Of course as soon as he said that the two decide to jump up onto the roof of the school. You have got to be fucking kidding me. "Me and my big mouth," he groans, irritated.

"Mr. Argent wasn't kidding when he said they're human side is giving them an edge." I comment as Scott and Mr. Argent run up.

"They're not going through the school! They're going over it!" Scott calls out to Derek, who had been standing ready in the hallway. He immediately comes running out to the rest of us.

"The rear doors, someone has to get them open." Chris orders. I suddenly see a flash of Allison on top of a bus. She's here. I smile to myself, she'll help keep the betas busy while we get the doors. Everything will be fine!

"Someone has to drive them inside."

"I'll go," Allison's dad offers.

"No. I'm faster," Isaac protests before taking off. I run off after him, watching his back in case one of the betas got sneaky. We get to the doors just in time to see a flash of light and the betas running inside. Isaac scrambles to the door, locking it quickly. I look up at the bus and see Allison, just as a I had seen in my vision moments before. I shoot her a gratefully smile and a little salute, which she returns. Suddenly her face falls and I turn to see that Isaac has spotted her. She quickly disappears. I whip around to see Isaac staring up to where she had been in confusion. I bring my finger to my lips in a shushing manner and he nods his head. No one needs to know that she was here.

Her dad may already know that she's back in the game thanks to me, but no one but us two know that. Besides, it's better for Ally to tell her dad about this herself and not hear it from Isaac. I smile gratefully in return. He inclines his head in the direction that we came from and I nod. We take off for the other side of the school. As we go, I let my walls down to feel for Allison's vibe, to make sure she's okay. However, instead of feeling her vibe, I feel someone else's. Dammit, I'd recognize that twisted vibe anywhere. It's Ms. Blakes. Just as I come to the realization I get a vision.

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut." Derek orders, looking at the boiler room door determinedly. Oh no, I don't like where this is going. Don't do anything stupid Derek! Did he just not pay attention earlier?

"You go in there alone, and you're either gonna kill them, or they kill you," Scott says. Don't fucking do it, Derek!

"That's why I'm going in alone." Dammit! Does he not remember that I can literally make shields and protect him and Ms. Blake! For once, I snap out of the vision on my own. I suck in a deep breath and realize that Isaac is looking at me warily, and holding his hands out in an unthreatening gesture.

"Are you okay? What did you see?"

"I'm fine, but Derek is about to do something stupid. We need to hurry!" His eyes go wide and he curses under his breath. We both take off again. As we go, the sun starts to rise slowly behind us. We burst through the doors frantically.

"Scott!" Isaac calls, pausing to look at the sunlight drifting in through the window. "The suns coming up! Scott, the sun is coming up!" We hurry over to the basement door and Isaac throws it open just in time to see Scott rush into the boiler room. Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, I chant as Isaac and I follow. Luckily, Derek is alive and so are his betas. He's kneeling down, bloodied to hell and the betas are passed out on the ground in front of him. I, for some reason, get a flash of my families bodies on that blasted kitchen floor. I quickly shake it from my mind. I lean into Isaac a bit for extra grounding. I feel him tense slightly but he thankfully doesn't say anything. I really don't need to get thrown into a flashback right now. Derek is looking worse for wear and needs us right now.

"There's a teacher" he says after a moment. "I'll take care of her. Get them out of here." Scott and Isaac nod. Scott immediately goes to grab Cora but Isaac waits until I move away first to get Boyd. I guess he understood what I needed. I'll thank him later.

"I'm going to make sure Derek is okay." I tell them before melting back into the shadows. I don't want Ms. Blake to see me. That would be super awkward and hard to explain. I watch the tender exchange between Ms. Blake and Derek. She looks frightened, but her vibe is giving off a smug aura. I'll mention it to Derek later. Not that he'll listen to me but its worth a shot. Something is just not right with her. Suddenly, I get a flash of a white, milky eyed, scarred creature. It screeches loudly and I cover my ears, unable to take the sound. It disappears just as quickly as it had appeared. I look around the boiler room, making sure that it really was a vision or something and nothing had snuck up while everyone was distracted.

Once satisfied, I decided to leave the pair and go check on the others. I'll have a word with Derek about his reckless decision later. As I go up the stairs, I get another flash, this time of a girl. She's dead. Her throat is slashed and she has a piece of cord wrapped around her neck and she's slumped against a tree. Just like the last image, it's gone as soon as it appeared. Despite the quick flash, a tear makes it way down my cheek. I'm so tired of seeing dead people.

"Hey Jayden, Stiles said that he found something that we need to take a look at," Scott informs me as soon as I exit the school. "Isaac is going to take Boyd and Cora back to Derek's." I nod.

"Okay." We hop in Mr. Argents car and he takes back to where I parked Stiles jeep earlier that night. After thanking him, Scott hops in the drivers seat and we take off toward the hospital. Ugh, of fucking course that's where we're going. My head throbs dully and I lean it on the cool glass. I've had so many visions today. I think it's really starting to affect me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I mumble out. "I've had so many visions today that my head is just kind of pounding."

"Does that happen often?" I crack my eyes open and see Scott glancing at me worriedly. 'All you do is cause others pain' the nasty voice in my head whispers. Ah, there it is. It's been quite for a while. I almost thought that I had been rid of it. Lucks never really on my side though.

"It's no big deal," I answer "I can handle it." Ignoring the voices taunts. I'm honestly too tired to engage with it tonight.

"Well, if it gets to intense or anything, you'll say something right?" I avoid answering that thanks to our arrival at the hospital. Never thought I would be glad to see one of these places. We quickly hurry down to the morgue, where Stiles proceeds to show us two dead bodies and their identical wounds. Scott grimaces but I don't even flinch, which I'm sure the boys take notice of but I'm too tired to care at this point. Upon closer examination I notice that the wounds on these bodies just also happen to be identical to the ones I saw on the dead girl in my vision. In the wise words of Isaac Lahey, "Oh, great."

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?"

"You're gonna wish they did," Stiles says.

"Why?"

I'm not exactly sure yet. The other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather... That guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins... And they're all gonna have the same three injuries... strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death."

"She's one of them, alright. I had a vision of her earlier, down in the boiler room. Same exact injuries... Just as you said Stiles."

"So if these aren't random killings, then what are they?" I have a feeling that I'm really not going to like the answer to this.

"Sacrifices. Human sacrifices." I feel my heart drop. Oh, look. I was right. I hate when I'm right.


	9. Can Today Get Any Worse?

**Well, After almost three months, I've finally uploaded again! Sorry about the wait. Life really got in the way and then I just had no motivation. Then, school started back up and I'm in my senior year, so I have a lot of homework and I got to fill put college apps. So, I've had basically no time to write anything for the past couple months. I had actually planned on making tis chapter even longer but I figured I should give y 'all at least a little something so y 'all know I didn't abandon this story or anything. As for an update schedule, I'm not really sure when I'll next upload... which is not what you guys wanted to hear but I promise I'll try my best! Cross country is ending in about two weeks so I'm hoping to have more free time to write after that. Hope you guys enjoy and sorry for any mistakes! I was really anxious about getting this out so I didn't edit as thoroughly as I usually do. Alright I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

I focusd my energy into my hand and watched, pleased, as my hand glowed softly. I expermimentally took a a few tries at making that energy into a ball and launching it into a nearby tree. Each time proved easier and I smiled happily, preening at my fast progress. Just as I was about to try throwing two energy balls at once, I'm thrown into a vision. I groan in frustration. Having a vision like every five seconds is really starting to get on my nerves.

Like last night for instance, I had a vision about another body showing up. The vision wasn't long and I couldn't tell where the body was. I just know that it was a young guy, maybe late teens or early twenties, and he had been killed in the same manner as the three others, making him human sacrifice number four. He was pinned to a tree somewhere, just like the last girl that I saw. I meant to tell Stiles this morning when I woke up but he had left early for school, presumably to go talk to Scott. I'm really glad Stiles has a friend like him. I'll just have to tell Stiles and Scott about the body later today.

Anyways, back to the current vision. I look at my surrounds carefully. I realize that I'm in Ms. Blake's classroom. Derek is standing by the window and Ms. Blake is standing in the doorway, holding a wooden pointer, looking surprised and slightly scared. However, as someone who has been scared of one thing or another for most of my life and has tons of experiences reading people and their moods, I can tell when a person is acting. Ms. Blake is a hundred percent pretending to be scared right now. But, why?

"What do you want? You gonna threaten me? Tell me that no ones gonna believe me? Try to scare me?" Ms. Blake says "fearfully" as she holds the wooden pointer up defensively. I roll my eyes. How does Derek not see that she's faking. Can't werewolves detect chemo signals or something like that. "Kill me?" She adds after a dramatic pause. Christ, she sure is laying it on thick. Maybe she's able to fake her chemo signals somehow. As a born werewolf, Derek wouldn't look beyond that to monitor actual body language and behavior. He would have never needed to before, so he would never think to do it now.

"I was gonna see if you were okay." Derek says, giving her a warm smile and gently taking the stick from her. Or maybe he just has a massive case of puppy love. Derek is the type of guy who likes to feel like he's protecting and providing for someone. Saving Ms. Blake from Boyd and Cora may have ignited something. Whatever Ms. Blake's deal is, she's going to use that to her advantage.

"Physically or emotionally?" She questions, appearing nervous. "Although I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this. And according to my therapist, I.. it's been debatable for a long time," She rambles. She finishes off the performance with a dramatic sigh and a girl next door look. I roll my eyes again. This is getting painful to watch.

"I think you're gonna be okay," Derek answers with a boyish grin. Okay, this is officially weird. Can this vision please end now? If I have to see this go on any longer I think I may scream!

"Obviously, you've never taught high school. In 20 minutes, I have to start two dozen teenagers on the crucible, and I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna say." Oh God! They're flirting now! I am really out here about to lose my mind!

"Well, why don't you start by telling them that it's an allegory for McCarthyism?" Derek suggests, walking a little closer to her. She backs up in response, sticking to her frightened teacher act. She is pretty convincing to be honest. If I wasn't already wary of her because of her twisted vibe, I may have been able to write her awful acting off as something else. I'm going to have to warn Derek about her. That probably not going to go well though, ugh.

"Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything? Because I won't," She rambles again. Derek silently hands her back the wooden pointer. "Who are you?" she asks as he goes to leave.

"I'm Derek." Derek then makes a hasty retreat, throwing another smile back at her.

"Jennifer," Ms. Blake calls after him earnestly. The vision fades away moments after. Thank. Fucking. God. As my eyes readjust to my surrounds I see a figure standing in front me. Well, that wasn't there when my vision started. I immediately tense up, ready to run or fight if need be. Once my eyesight goes completely back to normal, I find myself frozen. It was him.. my families murderer. My heart stutters and my breath catches in my throat. I feel panic wash over me and I can do nothing but stare.

"Wow, Jayden! Your powers have really developed since we last met. I'm so proud! I told you that you would be a total badass," The man exclaims. Well, what the fuck am I supposed to say to that. "I can see you're a bit speechless right now, which given the circumstances, is totally understandable chickadee!"

"I'm sorry, did you just call me chickadee? I had no idea that you're a middle aged, white, suburban mom," I blurt before I could fully think that through. Wow! My brain to mouth filter really is fried because, here I am, mouthing off to a fucking murderer! What is wrong with me? The last time I saw this man I had a panic attack, what the fuck? This has to be some panic induced defense mechanism. I'm broken out of my racing thoughts by the man laughing.

"That's the first thing you say to me? I offed your family kiddo. I figured it would be the typical 'Who are you?', 'Why did you kill my family?', 'What do you want with me?', but no! Your first words to your family's killer is a burn about word choice!" The man continues to laugh as I just stand there with my mouth agape. "The last time you saw me you had a meltdown, so really kid, I didn't peg you as the sassy type."

"Guess I'm just full of surprises," I mutter. I had to be in shock or something. Why am I not freaking the fuck out like last time? "But all those questions you just listed off, I want answers to them asshole! Why did you kill my family, who are you, and what do you want with me," I questioned, suddenly enraged. "You took away my family and subjected me to a life of utter hell you ass hat!" I scream, letting my hands glow with energy.

"Calm down there, kid. I'll answer your questions. That's actually why I came to find you. See? One question answered. That's what I want with you. Now will you cool it with the magic hands Elsa? Come on now, conceal, don't feel." I narrow my eyes. As much as I wanted to make this guy pay, I wanted answers more. Also, did he really just make a Disney reference?

"Okay, fine," I growl. I let the energy in my hands dissipate. "Talk."

"Okay so, my name is Claude. I'm a spirit guide, or I was," he reveals.

"Was?"

"I'm getting there, chill. Anyways, I'm sure you know that you're a seer by now." I nod in confirmation. "Good. Less for me to explain there. Now, seers are chosen by a special counsel of sorts. Kind of like the congress of the spirit world. But anyways, only a select few are deemed worthy enough and strong enough to become a seer. That's why there's so few and so little knowledge on them in the human realm. So, you were chosen based upon an analysis of your character and the impact you would have on the world if your path in life was altered to seer status. No one is born a seer, they are chosen."

"What they hell does that mean?"

"It means that to become a seer, you must be unimportant to the world as a whole before becoming a seer. Think of it as being upgraded from being an extra in a movie to a lead role," Claude explained.

"So you're saying that I was unimportant before I was chosen for this, and that's part of the reason I was chosen?"

"Exactly! You're getting it!"

"What does this have to do with killing my family jackass?" I snark, getting impatient.

"I'm getting there! Sheesh! Anyways, for a seer's power to be cemented, they must go through.. a trauma. Usually, this trauma is done through death of the family, however there have been other methods. The resulting seer from those methods though are never anything special. We needed you to be the best. You're Beacon Hills last hope. You're McCall Packs last hope."

"First of all, what the fuck kind of bullshit twisted genie deal is that," I growl.  
"Second of all, Scott isn't an Alpha. He has no pack." My hands ball into fists and I feel raw energy flowing through me.

"Hm, really? Maybe I was a bit early with this revelation. Are you past the whole Alpha pack fiasco yet?" Is this dude actually crazy?

"No?"

"Oh, well... disregard that while bit then. It's a bit too early for that to make any sense. Damn, I was sure that I had the time line right. Stupid!" He smacks himself on the head once and then continues to ramble. "I guess this is also a bad time to mention that I may have prematurely killed your family," The asshole admits sheepishly. What. The. Fuck! "But... If it's any consolation, my status as spirit guide was revoked after that. The rest of the consul saw my action as rash, but I assure that it was all for a reason."

"Are you really standing here, telling me, that it wasn't even the designated time for them to die?" I yelled, throwing a series of energy blast at him. All of them go right through him and hit the ground or nearby trees behind him.

"Spirit remember," he reminds me with a sort of apologetic look. I feel hot angry tears running down my face.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" I asked, lip trembling. I felt like my whole world was crashing down around me for the millionth time in my life. My family was killed because of me. It's my fault!

"I had to do it early. You wouldn't be ready for the coming conflict if I didn't. None of the others saw it that way though. They said another two years wouldn't hurt anything but they didn't understand."

"Two years? I could've had two more years with them? Hell, if I hadn't had been chosen, I could have had a lifetime with them! If I hadn't been born they would still be alive," I ranted, throwing a few energy balls at the surrounding trees. "What the fuck man?" I roared, whipping back around to face him. Knowing that I was the direct cause of their death is even worse than knowing about it months before hand. "Why was I chosen for this? I didn't ask for this! I would much rather be an extra than a leading role if it meant I had my family!" I was close to trying to throw another energy ball at him. It may not actually hurt him, but it would make me feel better.

"You analysis showed.. promising traits, Jayden. You were the best person for the job. This is your destiny now. Beacon Hills needs a seer to protect it. The coming conflict needs someone like you," He explained. "Someone needs to bear this cross. There is no going back now. The conflict draws near, kid. I know I'm in no way your favorite person-"

"Understatement of the year you dick weed!" He sighs, looking apologetic again.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way. I know you probably don't want it, but my help and consul is always available to you, kiddo. I am rooting for you. That's why I did what I did. I want you to kick ass and take names when the time come. Good luck, Jayden. If you need help, just say the word, and I'll help. I owe you, ya know, for offing your family. Plus, like I said, I'm rooting for you." I blinked back more tears. I didn't know what to feel right now. I could dully feel a panic attack rising. Oh, there that is. I'm surprised I lasted this long. I threw another energy ball at Claude but it met empty air and once again smashed into a nearby tree. Claude was gone.

I collapsed to the ground, my breath coming out in short gasps. I dug my hands into the earth, trying to ground myself. I can't believe this is fucking happening. I always felt responsible for my families death because I saw it before it happened and I couldn't stop it. But, now... the feeling is so much worse. They were literally killed because some ghostly PTA decided that I was the 'chosen one'. I struggled for a few more minutes, trying to get my breathing under control. I gradually began to feel myself go numb, like I was floating away. I vaguely registered that I was dissociating. Huh, I hadn't done this in a while. I looked at my hands blurrily, clenching them together. Yep, I don't feel anything. Definitely dissociating. I faintly hear my phone ringing and I numbly answer it.

"Hello." My voice sounds flat and far away. Like it wasn't really me speaking.

"Jayden! Get your ass to school! Cross country practice is about to begin," Stiles yells into the phone. It takes me a moment to process his words. I then remember that he asked me to do the sport with him at dinner the other night. I had agreed.

"Yeah, okay. On my way." I quickly hung up the phone, not wanting him to noticed that something was wrong. I started walking out of the woods and to my dirt bike that the sheriff had bought me after Stiles complained about my lack of transportation. I think the sheriff only agreed because he's trying to make up for my shitty life and wants me to trust him. Still don't know if I'm ever going to do that. My mistrust of cops and foster fathers is none existent. I mechanically hop onto the bike and take off toward the school. I probably should not be driving like this. I know that I'm pretty far gone because I can barely feel wind whipping against my face and running through my hair. I pull up to the school after an undetermined amount of time and rush into the girls locker room to change into my running clothes. I strip off the blue jean jacket I had been wearing and throw it into my assigned locker, along with my grey hoodie, white tank top, ripped jeans, and combat boots.

I make a point of gripping each item tightly, trying to bring myself back to the present. Well, that didn't work. I robotically put my running clothes on, a black, long sleeved shirt, grey leggings, and my trainers. This was all given to me by Allison, as I had no running clothes prior to this. I stand there for a moment, still feeling detached. I suddenly find myself planting my fist into the locker beside me. It leaves a huge dent. Huh, I didn't think I was that strong. I look down at my fist only to find it glowing pink. Oh, that's why. I look around the locker room to see if anyone else saw what I did and I discover that I'm alone. Benefits of being late I guess. I wander out to where the rest of the team has gathered at the tree line.

I see Isaac bent over, tying his shoe on the ground. A pair of twins flank him on both sides. Isaac carefully and deliberately looks at both of them. I could practically feel the gears in his head turning. Isaac just found something out, and he didn't like it. If I didn't feel a million miles away right now, I would've felt out the twins vibe. Suddenly, Coach Finnstock blows the whistle, signaling the beginning of our run. The fog in my head clears slightly at the loud Noise. I see Isaac study the twins as they take off, the rest of the team dodging around his crouched form. I start to jog towards him to see what's wrong. Isaac suddenly shoots up, going to take off after them.

"Isaac," Scott says, grabbing his shoulder.

"It's them!" Isaac replies before shaking off Scotts arms and taking off. Those must be the people who kidnapped him! I instantly push aside my rapidly returning feelings for now. Isaac needs my help! I can sort through my mess later.

"Isaac, wait!" Scott calls after him with a confused look. I felt myself return fully as it sunk in that something was really not right. This day just keeps getting better and better! I take off after Isaac, not wanting him to confront the two by himself. That was just a disaster waiting to happen.

"Jayden, stop!" Scott yells after me. I ignore him. Isaac sprints to the front of the pack, trying to catch the twins. They're already breaking away from the others. Fucking werewolf showoffs. The twins and Isaac quickly disappear from view thanks to their supernatural speed. Dammit! I speed up, trying to catch them. I'm at the front of the pack now but I'm still a ways behind Isaac, who is gaining on the pair quickly. I see the three round a corner up ahead and pump my arms harder trying to reach them. I hear Scott sprinting behind me and we're soon running side by side. We round the corner just in time to see one of the pair push Isaac down a hill. All my anger from earlier comes rushing back and I see red. The twins are holding Isaac down now and I feel energy begin to well up in my hands. They made a big fucking mistake in hurting my friend. I let loose two energy balls, each one landing just shy of the target. Dammit! Well I guess I'll just call those warning shots.

"Let him go!" I yell at he pair. Twin number one growls back in response and I fire off another energy ball. Thankfully, this time, it hits its target. Twin number one gets hit directly in the chest and he goes down. He hisses in pain, getting to his knees giving me an annoyed glare.

Scott barreled past me and dislocated twin number twos jaw with his right hook. All four of the werewolves begin to shift in anticipation of the oncoming brawl. I let the energy run through my body and prepare to let off a couple more energy balls. The twins looks equally confused and angry at my presence and growl at me. I smirk in return.

"Hello boys! I'm going to give you a chance to walk away now," I say in a sickly sweet voice. "Because I've had the shittiest day ever and its only like ten a.m. So If you could be so kind as to fuck off and not make my day worse that would be great!" Let the record show, I want to kick their ass so, so bad. However, also let the record show, that I'm a decent person and I'm giving them an out; because with how angry I am right now, I don't know how well I can control my powers. As is apparent by the first two energy balls missing their targets.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them growls angrily, stepping toward me in a threatening manner. Both Scott and Isaac take a protective step towards me and growl at them back, flashing their eyes dangerously. I let myself take in the twins vibe, wet leaves and pine, before continuing.

"I think the real question here is-" I say, about to bite out a remark but stop talking as my vision briefly goes grey and grainy. I once again see the body from last night, this time surrounded by the cross country team and accompanied by a scream. Damn, one of the runners must have found him. My visions fades away and the scream pierces through the air, right on schedule. The wolfs quickly shift back to normal and run toward the source. As my adrenalin wears off I feel my numbness from earlier returning.

"Dammit," I mutter. I take off after them at a slower pace, in no hurry to see what vision in person. I really cannot catch a break today. The few hours go by in a blur. I know that Isaac and Stiles got into some argument about weather or not the killings were the work of the Alpha pack or not. Personally, I agree with Stiles. Normally I would've a hundred percent back him up, but I really couldn't focus on the conversation long enough to come up with any witty remarks or good points. The next time I really grasp what's going on, I'm in Biology.

I vaguely register that the teacher is asking me a question. I instantly feel like I need to get out of there. I feel trapped and my chest feels way too tight. Guess I can't feel numb for forever, I think drily to myself. I can feel myself becoming more agitated the longer I'm the center of attention. I can feel Scott, Stiles, and Isaac looking at me. I clear my throat.

"Uh, what?" I say dumbly, shifting my gaze around the room and pressing a hand into my thigh to try and discreetly ground myself.

"Mrs. Archer, you've been here for a very short amount of time and already you're not paying attention in class and when you are paying attention all you contribute are unneeded remarks. Now answer the question, What is momentum?"

"Well, define your definition of 'unneeded', sir, Because frankly, I believe that all my comments serve as a comedic relief for the snooze fest that is this class. I mean, seriously, you're lucky that I can even manage to stay awake, let alone, pay attention," I responded before thoroughly thinking through what I was saying. Honestly, I have no brain to mouth filler. If I had been like this when I was on foster care, I literally would've been beaten to death. In the mean time, The class was snickering quietly and Isaac and Scott had both rushed out of the room. Hm, probably something to do with the twins. I'm granted with a flash of the twins standing opposite of Isaac in the hallway.

"What makes you think that you can speak to a teacher like that," Mr. Harris asks incredulously, bringing me back to the present. I feel my agitation grow. I raise my eyebrow and glare at him before firing back. I see Stiles out of the corner of my eye doing to cut it out motion but I ignore him.

"The same thing that makes you think that you can get away with mocking a student in front of their peers." I can feel myself about to loose it. I need to get out of here! The commotion in the hallway with Isaac and the twins cut off the conversation and the whole class rushes out to see what's happening. I stay seated, my head in my hands, the image of my family's bodies flashing through my head. Dammit! It's my fault! I basically killed them!

"Jayden!" I jump up, immediately on the defensive and backing away. Oh, it's Stiles.

"Sorry." He gives me a calculating look.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Well, obviously not! What the hell was that with Harris? I know you have a smart mouth and he's an asshole, like I get it, but I've never seen you act like that. So, what's wrong?" I stare at Stiles, not really knowing how to explain it. Thankfully, all the students walk back in and then the bell immediately rings after ward. I resume my staring contest with Mr. Harris. My anger once again back at full force.

"Well, what are you all still doing here? The bell rang! Get moving!" The class slowly files into the hallway. I pack my things up and go to leave as well.

"Not! You!" Harris grounds out. My heart leaps in my chest. I really, really need to get out of here. I look at him for a few seconds, sizing him up. The boys shot me a concerned look but I wave them off. Why the fuck did I do that? I don't want to be alone with this asshole!

"I'll catch up." They remain for a few more seconds, shooting me unsure looks but eventually leave for their next class. Or, more likely, leave to listen right outside the doorway. Once the door shuts I go back to glaring daggers at Harris. "Well.. Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to speak on your issue with me." He glares at me, clearly very displeased with me. I feel my agitation growing and my need for escape grows.

"My issue is that I don't like your attitude, Ms. Archer. I've never had a more blatantly disrespectful student in all my years of teaching! This includes your foster brother, Stiles" He spits. I sigh. This man really doesn't want to to insult Stiles right now. I am so close to absolutely losing my mind.

"And what about it? Maybe I wouldn't be disrespectful if you weren't such an asshole, sir." I can tell that I'm really starting to piss him off. I should probably stop, but I'm just so angry! I'm so fucking angry at everything right now! I'm mad at Claude for killing my parents. I'm mad at that stupid spirit counsel for appointing me to whatever the hell my role is in the world. I'm mad that my life has been one giant shit show after the other! I'm mad that I have to watch people die, all the time! I'm mad that I fucking existed and it got my family murdered! I'm mad that I wasn't killed with them and I have to live with the fact that they're gone and its my fucking fault!

"That's it! You've just earned yourself lunch detention with me you little degenerate! " The teacher roars, slamming his hands down on his desk. I flinch back instinctively, my breath catching in my throat. I cover it up by pretending like I snorted at his comment. "Your parents must be so ashamed of you! Your behavior is appalling. It's no wonder that they're not around. You're most likely going to do nothing with your life, Archer! That's why you try to be the class clown, because that's all you're ever going to be to people...a fucking joke!" Every word he says makes the pain in my chest a little more intense. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered me. I can take a little verbal tongue lashing, no problem. If my mental state had been a little but better I would've been fine, but I wasn't. The pressure in my chest triples and I know that I've reached my breaking point. However, in a true Jayden fashion, I once again provoke him.

"Funny, I wonder how your parents, or the school for that matter, would take to knowing that you take out your aggressions on students because you have no other outlet in your life and are, at your core, a deeply lonely and bitter old man who only got into teaching so he could have authority over someone." Let's just say, that if looks could kill, I would actually be dead. The man is furious at this point, but I couldn't even find it in myself to care. I almost wished that he would hit me so I could feel something other than the tightness in my chest and the pounding in my head.

"Get! Out!" He screams, hitting his desk repeatedly. How this man ever became a teacher will be a mystery to me.

"Gladly." I swing my back pack over my shoulders and quickly exit the room. The late bell has long past rung and the halls are now empty. I guess the boys were forced to go to class. Good. I don't want them to see me like this. I don't know where I'm going but I find myself somehow on the roof of the school. I slump to the ground, putting my head in my hands and try to remember how to breath correctly. This day couldn't get any worse. I skip the rest of the day to try and get a hold of myself. I end up napping lightly on and off and, somehow, I finally feel somewhat normal by the time lunch time rolls around and I decide that it's probably in my best interest if I actually showed up to detention. No need to make even more trouble for myself today. I already ditched most of it and I was not looking forward to the conversation I was going to have to have with the sheriff when I got home. ugh, this day couldn't get any worse. I plaster a smirk on my face and stroll into Harris's room. I flop down in a chair next to Isaac, who I'm assuming got detention for whatever went down in the hallway earlier, and Allison, who I must admit I'm mildly surprised to see here.

"Hey, are you okay?" Isaac asked, looking more concerned than I find comfortable. I nod sharply.

"It's just been a shitty day," I sigh. I throw my feet up on the desk and lean back in my chair, trying to relax.

"What about you? From what I gather something happened In the hallway earlier to land you here. Isaac immediately tensed up. I could tell it was taking all of his control to keep his eyes from flashing.

"Lets just say thing one and two pulled a little stunt."

"What about you Ally?" I asked, turning to my right.

"Fell asleep in class," she answered sheepishly. "Long week, ya know." Man, tell me about it. I was about to ask her to elaborate when Harris stormed into the room and assigned us all jobs. Allison, Isaac, and I had to go restock the janitors closet. Allison and Isaac looked less than thrilled to be assigned together and there was a slight tension in the air. Isaac had even asked to be paired with someone else. I would ask, but frankly, I just don't have the energy today. We walk into the closest and immediately Isaac's whole demeanor changes. He's on edge, and looking more fidgety than usual. His eyes dart around the small space nervously. I reach out to feel his vibe and it's natural scent is dampened by the smell of rain water and blood.

When someone was feeling an emotion very strongly, their vibe can be affected or temporarily altered. The way it's altered depends on the person. I guess for Isaac when's he's really uncomfortable, his vibe smells of blood and rain water. I really don't feel like looking beyond the surface at that right now, but at the least, this is concerning.

"Are you okay?" Allison asks, also picking up on Isaac's discomfort.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just... Not a big fan of small spaces." He answers, once again looking nervously around the room. A beat of silence passes before Allison speaks up again.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Allison probes.

"Do you have to?" He responds. I snort, which earns me a glare from Allison.

"I guess not." She's quite for a second before once again, speaking up. "I'm gonna ask anyway." Isaac rolls his eyes and I snicker quietly as I stack toilet paper next to him. "Did you all tell anyone that I was at school the other night?" Ah, that. I pause my work to study Isaacs reaction. I shake my head.

"I haven't said anything." Allison smiles, relived.

"Was I supposed to?"

"It would make me really happy if you didn't."

"Yeah, well... You being happy really isn't a big priority of mine, since you stabbed me... 20 times... With knives." Isaac drawls. Allison looks sheepish.

"Wait, What? You stabbed him?" I definitely need the story behind this!

"I was really going through it," She answered. "And they were actually Chinese ring daggers, but... oh. Sorry."

"Was that... was that an apology?" Isaac teases, some of the tension from earlier dissipating.

"Would you accept an apology?" Allison is smiling hopefully at him. Just when I think things are going so well, I hear an echo of a door slam. My head shoots up at the noise. Allison and Isaacs lack of reaction tells me that it was probably another incomplete vision. I hear the echo again, this time louder. My head once again shoots up. This time The two notice my reaction.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Allison questions warily. I furrow my brows.

"I-I'm not sure." I cock my head to the side, listening intently.

"Did you hear something?" Allison asked. I hear the slam again and jump. The sound is getting louder.

"Is it a vision?" Isaac pipes up, looking nervous again.

"I think so, but it's just a noise. I don't know what it means." The next time I hear the slam it sounds like it's right next to my ear and it's followed by faint laughter and the strong scent of wet leaves and pine. Now, what the hell would the twins be doing near here? By the time I put two and two together it's too late. I look up at the door just in time to see it slam closed. For a split second, we just stare at the door in confusion and room is only lit by a dim light bulb in the ceiling, leaving most of the room bathed in shadows. An eerie feeling settles over the room and Isaac rushes over to the door and tries to open it. Nothing happens. He pushes against it harder and it still doesn't budge.

"Maybe it's locked?" Allison's suggests. Isaac pushes again, his breathing speeding up.

"No, there's something against it." Isaac pushes again, his breathing getting worse. He's terrified. Isaac's vibe completely overwhelms me the second he realizes what happened. We've been trapped, and there's no way out.

Well, looks like I was wrong, today can get worse... and I'm pretty sure the odds of it getting any better at this point are nonexistent.


	10. 13 Year Old's World of War Craft Avatar

**I think this is the quickest that I've uploaded in quit sometime. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! I appreciate all the follows, Favorites, and Reviews I've gotten! Each one honestly makes my day! Let me know what you guys think about this one, I'm pretty proud of this chapter.**

 **Warnings: typical stuff violence, description/mentions of panic attacks the usual yadda yadda.**

"Isaac. Isaac! Okay, Isaac. Isaac, just relax. Isaac." Allison rambles nervously. He begins to bang on the door harder and I have to strength my mental shield to keep from being overwhelmed by his panic.

"Come on, Isaac! You're not there buddy!" I call over warily, taking a cautious step towards him. He growls and turns around, his eyes yellow and his claws fully out. Well, shit. His panic penetrates my shield momentarily and I briefly get a flash of an unplugged freezer on a basement floor. The lid is open and long scratches are visible on the bottom, dried blood faintly coating the grooves. Damn Isaac, what did you dad do to you? Another scream from Isaac breaks me out of my vibe induced thoughts. I hear Scott on the other side of the door now. Allison is still trying to snap him out of it, to no avail. Isaac advances on her and I immediately slide myself in between them and throw up a shield. Thank God for all that practice. I know this is gonna piss Allison off, but I have no choice. I'm not about to let her become werewolf chow. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Scott manages to rip off the door. He rushes in and throws Isaac out of the small room. He lands with a thud and slides across the tile floor. I let down the shield and rush over, Allison hot on my heels.

"Isaac!" Scott yells in a powerful commanding voice. Isaac immediately sobers up and backs up against the wall. He instantly looks horrified and guilty as he realizes what happened.

"Allison, Jayden?" Scott says, his eyes scanning over us for any injuries.

"We're fine," I state.

"Yeah, we're fine." Allison says, emphasizing the word fine and accompanying it with a glare towards me. "Jayden jumped to the rescue, again." Scott and Isaac seem to take no notice of this.

"I'm sorry," Isaac apologizes again, looking extremely guilty. He was definitely going to be beating himself up about this for a while. As much bravado as Isaac likes to put on, he's one of the most sensitive guys I've met since moving here. He's a genuinely good person.

"We're okay, Isaac." I say evenly, trying to reassure him, shooting him a comforting gaze for extra measure.

"Yeah, it's not his fault," Allison adds, addressing Scott.

"I know. I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt." Scott responds, referring to the twins.

"We need to do something!" Allison exclaims in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean to do that" Isaac gasp out weakly, running through his hand through his curls as he tries to catch his breath. "So-sorry, I need some air," Isaac says suddenly, hoping up and retreating down the empty hallway in the blink of an eye. Scott, Allison and I exchange looks.

"I'll go talk to him," Scott says distractedly as he runs off after Isaac. As soon as Scott is gone I can feel the anger rolling off Allison in waves. Dang, she really does have an issue with accepting her limitations. Hoping that she wouldn't speak on it, I begin to walk down the hallway toward the lunch room.

"Jayden what the hell was that?" Allison yelled through clenched teeth. I sighed, rolling my eyes and turning around slowly. No such luck. At least Scott and Isaac aren't around to see this. Lucky them, I think drily.

"I was saving your ass from getting mauled by a frightened werewolf. What did it look like?" I snapped, glaring at her, suddenly getting really pissed off. God, today is really testing me.

"Well, that looked like you putting yourself in the line of fire. For me. Again!" I stared at Allison for a moment to see if she was serious. When she continued to angrily glare, I rolled my eyes again. " Stop putting yourself in danger for me. It's going to get you killed!"

"Allison, I mean this is the nicest way possible, but I was not trying to get myself killed or put myself in the 'line of fire'" I stated slowly, putting air quotes around 'line of fire'. "There is no possible way that you could've handled that without getting hurt or killed. I am fully aware you can take care of yourself but you are still a human, hunter or not. I'm not about to let one of my friends get killed because they're too prideful to know when they're in over their head."

"Don't pull that crap with me! I've handled way more dangerous situations just fine! You're human too." She looked like she was about to either cry or drop kick me. I let my hand glow faintly and held it up to her, creating a little shield between us.

"I may be a human, but I can also do that and see the future. Also. you had no weapons on you! What were you going to do Allison, hit him? He wasn't in his right mind! If it wasn't for me stepping in between you and Isaac and throwing up the shield when I did you would have gotten hurt, Ally. I get that you have issues with being independent, but stop projecting and taking it out on me. I know when I've been reckless, I'll admit when I have! This, however, was not one of those times." I kept my voice even and steady throughout my whole little speech, trying to calm her down. For extra measure I kept my body language very submissive and open. "Today has been shitty enough," I muttered under my breath, my heart clenching painfully as I remembered todays earlier events. Allison looked momentarily stunned before firing back.

"That doesn't matter! You don't need to protect me! I can protect myself. I don't need you dying for me. We all know you have an inferiority complex! Stop trying to justify it by pretending that my issues are the problem here." If I was on the office, this is the part where I would look into the camera. She's got to be fucking me with at this point! Is she actually listening to what she's saying? She is probably just trying to pick a fight. Well, unluckily for her, I've spent all my energy today on trying to not have a whole ass mental breakdown. So, no energy left for being angry or fighting.

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to pick a fight because you're spooked and didn't have control over the situation. I get it, believe me I do, but like I said you don't got to take that shit out on me. If you want to talk about it, I'm here, a hundred percent! However, if you're just going to insult me some more, then I'm going to go somewhere else until you've gotten a hold of yourself and are ready to tell me what he hell is up your ass right now!." I turn on my heels swiftly and begin to walk down the hallway.

"This discussion isn't fucking over, Jayden!" Allison calls after me. I roll my eyes again. I don't have the energy for this right now. I love Ally, I really do, but she needs to go sort herself out before I lose it.

"It is until you calm down." I hear footsteps run up behind me and before I can register what's going on, Allison is yanking me back by the collar. I instinctually spin around and throw a right hook, the voices of previous foster fathers ringing in my ears. My fist connect with her jaw and she slams into near by lockers, hard. Allison looks momentarily stunned and holds her hand against her check. It occurs to me that I'm breathing heavily now and my heart is hammering in my chest. My right hand has gone up to my neck, where she had grabbed me, and I was gripping it tightly. The other hangs at my side, trembling slightly with adrenaline and emotion.

"What the fuck?" I avoid eye contact. I can't believe I did that! I was handling the situation so well! You can't do anything right, the nasty voice in my head whispers harshly. I flinch a little.

"Do-Don't do that," I whisper, my voice trembling and cracking similar to Isaacs minutes earlier. Her eyes go wide as she registers the effect her action had on me. "I-I am sorry for hitting you," I stuttered out, my sentence choppy. She shakes her head quickly and tries to make her way over to me. I instinctually back up slightly. She takes the hint and stays where she is, hands raised as if I was a frightened animal.

"Are you okay, Jayden?" She looks apologetic now, her earlier anger completely gone. I found myself relieved. I chuckled nervously, stilling gripping my neck where she grabbed me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I did just hit you after all." I joked. She smiled slightly. "I've been told I deal a mean right hook."

"I think that one was well deserved, so I'll let it slide," she grins as she takes a small step towards me. I allow her too, my heart rate slowly decreasing. "Are you okay?" She asks again, taking another step closer. She slowly raises her hand up to where I'm gripping my neck, making sure to keep her moments slow and deliberate. She uncurls my fingers from my skin and gently rubs circles on my palm as she guides it back to my side. "That's better," she says finally.

"So-Sorry. I just got spooked for a minute. I'm good," I explained.

"I shouldn't have exploded on you, or grabbed you like that. You were right, I was projecting and scared and you were here and I'm really sorry Jayden." Allison blurted in a rush.

"No worries. Next time just talk to me instead of yelling."

"Got it and thank you, for ya know, saving me back there. We good?" She questioned. I nodded sharply.

"We're good and I know it wasn't the case this time, but don't stop calling me on my self sacrificing bullshit. I need that." The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. I sigh, exhausted. I lean slightly into Allison, drawing comfort from her. Today really has been hell.

"We should get going," she suggests, letting my lean on her. "I wonder if Scott came up with a plan to take care of the twins?"

"Maybe, but if not, I think I have something." I smirk slightly as I catch a glimpse of Aiden's motorcycle outside. Allison follows my gaze before looking back toward me and flashing a smirk of her own.

"You just might be on to smoothing, Jay."

….

Allison and I came up with a pretty good plan for getting revenge on the twins. Once Allison and I explained it to Scott and Isaac, who thankfully looked much calmer, were both on board. Isaac was going to steal Aiden's motorcycle and then ride it into the school hallway right outside Ms. Blakes room, where Scott would be waiting to alert everyone of the noise. Once in front of the door, Isaac would hop off the bike, leaving Aiden to be blamed for the incident. It was perfect! However, I elected to sit this out. I'm too drained to really put any more effort into anything today and I really shouldn't skip anymore class. So, here I find myself, in class with Stiles and Lydia.

"You know that there's a temple in Calcutta where they used to sacrifice a child every day? That's every day a dead baby, Lydia, every day! Hey, you want to know what today is? It's dead baby day. Oh, no, wait, that's every day, because every day is dead baby day, yay!" Stiles rambled, throwing his hands around widely in his explanation. I make eye contact with Lydia and we both roll our eyes at his antics.

"Why are you telling us this?" Lydia questions, twirling her hair absentmindedly.

"Because Scott's dealing with the Alpha twins. You don't know about the twins? They're total dicks. Jayden, why aren't you with them? Weren't you there when those assholes locked Isaac in the storage close?"

"Not in the mood, I drawl lazily. I lay my head down on the table. I can feel a big headache coming on. Too much has happened today to properly process and I can feel my mind shutting down.

"Alphas?" Lydia asks. I can feel Stiles and her looking at me in concern. I bite my cheek to keep from snapping at them.

"Ethan and Aiden."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I knew about them."

"Okay, okay, good. So look, here's what I'm thinking. I'm thinking that the murders maybe come in threes. Ancient people love things in threes, right? So maybe first it's three virgins, and then, I don't know, maybe it's three people who own little dogs." Stiles continues to ramble and eventually begins to pester Lydia to her rid of her dog. I mull over his words. Sacrifice? Didn't I have a vision about the kid getting killed in a manner similar to that? Oh, yeah it was the kid from this morning. I really should say something about that... but I'm so tired. My whole body feels like lead.

"-you cannot discern a pattern by a single data point, so stop trying." Lydia says, though I only hear part of what she is saying. Man, a nap sounds so good right now.

"Wha-okay, so what, I'm just supposed to wait around for someone else to die, then? I'm just supposed to sit there and watch them die? Just wait for them to wither up and die right in front of me?" Stile argues. I sigh. The two begin to further discuss the killings. They make a really good team. I feel myself begin to drift off slightly. I try to stay awake, but my exhaustion wins out.

"-Maybe just leave the figuring it out part to someone human," was the last thing I heard before I drifted into oblivion.

The next thing I know, I'm shooting up in my desk, my heart beating a frantic staccato against my rib cage. I let out a few deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves. I look around to find myself alone and it's pitch black outside. Lightening cracks across the sky and thunder quickly follows it. I jump in my chair slightly at the noise. I turn in my chair to look at the clock. I look at it for a moment before I realize that the second hand isn't moving. The clock is stopped at exactly midnight. Upon further observation, I realize that I woke up in Ms. Blakes classroom. What is going on?

"This has to be a vision," I say aloud to myself. I blink. When I open my eyes I'm outside. I'm instantly soaked by the rain. I blink again. A tree appears in front of me. Another blink. Now there's chains on the tree. My breath catches in my throat. Blink again. A man appears this time, chained to the tree. His face is blurry and obscured by the shadows. I blink again. Now, there's a shadowy figure in a cloak. They're talking to each other but I can't make out what they're saying. I stare at the scene in front of me as the man begins to visibly panic. He's yelling now. I can make out a few faint phrases.

"-I did everything! They... they'll figure this out! And they're gonna find you. You still need me!" I stare in horror as the figure begins the process of killing him.  
His blood splatters against the trunk of the tree. This looks almost identical to the last vision I had about the boy being killed. Once the deed is done, I stare at the scene numbly. Suddenly, the shadowy figure whips around and meets my gaze with glowing, white eyes peaking out from under the hood of the cloak. I also catch a glimpse of white, scarred skin.

"What are you doing here, seer?" It growls. I freeze. My visions has never interacted with me before. It lets out a deafening screech. I cover my ears instantly, trying to block out the sound. The next thing I know, I'm back where I woke up at the beginning of the vision, Ms. Blakes room. Claude appears in front of me with a loud pop. I sigh.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I say lowly, giving him the best glare I can muster. He shakes his head and puts his index finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

"Think about where you are, kid. This is real important." I'm about to ask him what the hell he's talking about when shoots me a smirk and snaps his fingers.

I once again shoot up in my desk, but this time I'm back where I was before I fell asleep. I look around blearily and see Lydia sitting next to me doing homework. Everyone else is gone.

"How long was I out?" I ask in a raspy voice. Lydia turns to look at me, not taking her eyes off her paper.

"About an hour or so. Class ended and we couldn't wake you. Stiles wanted to stay, but he had to go ask Dr. Deaton about that sacrificial theory of his. Lydia continues to look at her paper. Upon closer examination, I realize that she isn't doing homework, she's drawing a tree?

"Lydia, are you drawing a tree?"

"Yep." She still hasn't even looked at me. What is going on?

"About that theory of Stiles, I think he might be on to something. I've had two vision in the past few days where people were being killed in a sacrificial manner. That kid this morning and just now, I had another one but I couldn't tell who the guy was." Lydia's head shoots up from her drawing.

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Yeah, try watching it happen. It's even worse than it sounds," I sigh, rubbing my hand over my face tiredly.

"Are you okay Jayden?"

"Fine." I answer immediately. Lydia narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"Something happen today, didn't it?" My gaze shot up to her immediately. She couldn't know, could she? Maybe Allison had said something to her.

"What makes you say that?" She seems to study me for a moment, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know. Just a feeling I had."

"Well, Allison and I did get into it a little bit today," I admit. She shakes her head.

"No, not that. I totally chewed her ass out for picking a fight with you though. But it just feels like you found out something, something important." I snort.

"What are you, psychic?" I joke, trying to change the subject. "Thought I was the one with clairvoyant powers here." She flashes me a glare before continuing.

"What happened Jayden?" I move my gaze to the floor, avoiding all eye contact. The conversation from this morning replaying in my head. I clench my jaw tightly. "You can trust me." I shake my head.

"Listen, Lydia," I manage to choke out. "Ther- there's things you guys don't yet know about me. Things I'm not ready to reveal or talk about. This is one of those things." She nods in understanding.

"What you found out, it really shook you didn't it?" I clench my jaw again and nod.  
"Well, when you're ready to talk about it, I'm here, okay?" I nod again.

"Thank you Lydia, you're a good friend." She smiles at my warmly.  
She looked like she wanted to give me a hug but refrained from doing so, which I greatly appreciated as I was not in the mood to be touched.

"Of course I am!" She exclaimed with a wink and a toss of her strawberry blonde hair. "I've got to run to my next class now, so I'll see you later." She gives me a little wave and picks up her purse before leaving the room. I grin to myself. Lydia sure is something. I look at my watch and see that I have free period right now. I should probably try to figure out who the next sacrifice is going to be. Maybe Derek or Dr. Deaton could help. Stiles is with Deaton right now, so I'll just head over to Derek's real quick before my free period ends and then I'll go to Deaton's after schools. I quickly gather my stuff and head out to my motorcycle.

I put my helmet on and secure it tightly against my chin before quickly getting on my bike and gunning it over to Derek's loft. On the way over it begins to drizzle slightly, the cool drops cooling my skin. I'm at the loft before I know it. I waste no time hopping off and heading up the stairs. As I get closer, a weird vibe makes itself know. It makes my skin crawl and It smells of blood and smoke. It's very unpleasant. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I wonder who's vibe that is? As I get closer to Derek's door, I hear muffled voices. Once I'm right outside, I press my left ear up against the door to listen. I still can't hear much through the thick, metal door.

I weigh the pros and cons of opening it, and against my better judgement, I throw the door open. This allows me the privilege of seeing Kali, who is in desperate need of a mani pedi, holding a pipe in Derek's lower stomach. Another dude has his sister, Cora, subdued. The real kicker though is that some asshole with sun glasses in a sweater is clearly making some sort of villainy 'here is my plan' speech. Well, I guess that answers the question of where the odd vibe I picked up in the hallway is coming from. Somehow, these geniuses haven't noticed me, or maybe they have and just don't care.

"I know you." Derek grunts. "I know what you are. You're a fanatic."

"Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of alphas." Mr. Rogers evil double booms as thunder sounds in the back round. "I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!" Another boom of thunder sounds. Hold on, did this man really call himself the fucking demon-wolf? That sounds like a name a thirteen year old made up! Before I can register the ramifications of this, I let out a loud burst of laughter. Everyone in the room turns to look at me.

"Fucking Demon-Wolf!" I cackled, leaning onto the side of the door way and clutching my stomach as I laughed. "You can't be serious? Are you though? Serious that is?" I let out another cackle. Now, I totally realize tis is not the right thing to be doing in this situation. I should be freaking out, trying to throw a punch and help Derek and Core, but on the other hand, when have I ever reacted accordingly to any dire situation?

"What are you doing here?" Derek yells at me. It might just be my imagination, but it looked like he was almost.. scared? I ignore him and continue to laugh.

"Dude, you do realize that name sounds like the name of a thirteen year old's world of war craft avatar?" I gasp out after I've managed to get a hold of myself. Demon-Wolf smirks and cocks his head at me, amused. Well, that is definitely not the best of signs.

"Who do we have here?" He questions, looking toward Derek.

"An idiot is what we have," Derek mumbles, glaring at me. Kali twists the pipe in him and I instantly sober. my eyes going hard.

"I think he asked you a question, Hale." Derek grunts In response and Cora growls various obscenities at the trio.

"Now come on guys, let him go before this gets harrier than it already is," I say, looking at the man who has Cora subdued. I allow my hands to glow faintly and he growls at me. I roll my eyes. Now, don't get me wrong, internally, I am freaking out. This dude is actually twice my size and Kali looks as if she could kill me with a look. Not to mention, Mr. 'Demon-Wolf' over here is giving off a seriously dangerous vibe. The two lackey's look toward their leader for orders. For a second, I think he's going to order them to attack me but, eventually, he waves them off and unwinds a cane that I hadn't noticed earlier. Oh, he's blind. That explains the sunglasses then.

"I think we'll just be on our way. We've gotten our point across." Kali rips the pipe out of Derek, causing him to howl in pain. I grimace slightly. The other lackey releases Cora and she drops to the ground with a thud. She quickly crawls over to Derek. I keep my gaze on the blind Alpha, wanting to make sure he's totally gone before rushing over to an injured, but quickly healing, Derek. He walks up to the door, pauses and then turns around. He seems to be studying me. That's impossible though, he's blind! He cocks his head to the side and smirks. "I never did catch your name. I'm Deucalion, by the way. I do prefer that to Demon-wolf."

"I don't remembering asking, and let's keep it that way shall we?" I said in a sickly sweet voice. A flash of impressment seems to flash across his features before he returns to looking smug.

"Good day." He turns to walk out the door, but stops. "I do look forward to our next meeting, seer." My blood runs cold. How does he know I'm a seer? Do I have a big flashing neon sign or some shit? I know I pulled the glow-y hand shit but a number of supernatural creatures could do that. I decide not to dwell on that at the moment. I let the glow from my hands fade. As soon as I'm sure he's gone, I rush over to Derek.

"Are you okay?" I question, concern thick in my voice. I bend down to where Cora and him are sitting on the dirty floor.

"I'm fine." He bites out through clenched teeth. "The fuck was that, Jayden?" He growls, clearly not impressed with my little show. I narrow my eyes

"What do you mean?"

"You heard the man, he's the Alpha of alphas. A demon-wolf." Cora says, irritated.

"And you heard me, that sounds like a world of war craft avatar."

"This isn't a fucking joke Jayden! He can and will kill you." Derek growls.

"Well guess what buddy, he will not be the first or last to try. Was I about to shit myself back there, yes, will I control my sass around him, hell no!"

"Well you're an idiot then," Cora deadpans.

"Not new information, but thanks."

"Dammit, Jayden!" Derek yells. "Do you ever shut the hell up!"

"Of course not. Who do you think you're talking to, pal?" I sass with a smirk.

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I!"

"Just stay the hell away from me. I don't need to deal with you becoming a target!"  
Derek screams, stumbling to his feet. He's mostly healed by now, so Cora takes this as cue to leave and let us duke this out on our own.

"Listen here, asshole, I'm not the type to just walk away from the people I care about! And for some reason, even though I want to beat the shit out of you sometimes and I barely know you, you're one of them! So, tell me to fuck off or get lost all you want but no matter what you do, I'm in this weather you like it or not! So, Fuck! You!" I yell, hoping my words get through to him.

"Just get out," he says weakly, not looking at me. I roll my eyes, about to bite out another witty retort. Suddenly, he gets all up in my face. Warning bells go off in my head and I back up instantly but he follows, backing me into a wall. My breath hitches, but other than that, I manage to keep my composer.

"Get. out." He growls, glaring at me hard. I shake my head. In response he slams his hands on the wall close to my head repeatedly and once again yells, "Get! Out!" I try not to react, but the last punch elects a small flinch. I stay, unmoving, waiting for him to make his next move. "You're not wanted here." He says finally. Okay, ouch, that one actually hurt. "You're not fucking wanted here, you hear me! I don't need your help! So, just get the fuck out!" He grabs me by the collar, similar to how Allison had done earlier, and tosses me to the door. If I wasn't so terrified right now, this would be comical. I land in a roll and quickly get up and dust myself off as nonchalantly as I could. Then, I fix Derek with the iciest glare I could.

"Listen Hale! I know that he got to you just now but that doesn't give you the right to try and push people away or treat me like a piece of crap! I've had enough of that shit in my life already, but you already fucking knew that and tried to use that to your advantage to manipulate me into leaving. That's actually so messed up and low, so fuck you for that! But, that being said, when you get you abnormally large head out of your ass and apologize to me for the shit you just pulled, I'll be here!" I turn to stalk out the door and throw one last comment over my shoulder. "oh, and If I hear that you tried any of this shit with anyone else I will come back here and kick your furry little ass!" With that finally comment I slammed the door and rushed downstairs. I felt a panic attack coming on and took a moment to breath to try and stave it off. God, what a fucking asshole! I feel the now familiar energy flow into my hands and I punch a nearby wall in frustration. I take another deep breath before going outside to my bike. The drizzle of rain has picked up a little since going into the loft. My phone suddenly begins to ring, causing my heart to skip a beat. Damn, my nerves must be really shot right now. I answer it absent mindedly while hoping onto the bike.

"Hello?"

"Jayden, you said you had a vision earlier about another sacrifice right?" Lydia asks me.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Did you happen to see who it was?" I furrow my brow in confusion.

"No, I told you earlier remember? The person was in the shadows and I couldn't really hear their voice that well. I went to Derek's to try and see if he could help at all but he's being a dick, so that was a wash."

"I'm putting you on speaker now," The line goes quite for a moment.

"What's going on?"

"I'm here with Stiles and Doctor Deaton."

"Jayden, are you sure you couldn't see anything? Because we think Harris may be next." Stiles informs me. Holy shit!

"I mean the outline was of a man but that's the only thing I could tell. What makes you guys think that Harris is next?"

"I think that the sacrifices are in threes. The first three; Heather, the girl in the woods, and the guy at the pool, were all virgins. The guy from this morning, was in JORTC and Mr. Harris went to WestPoint Academy."

"So you think the next pattern is Warriors?" I ask, my mind going into overdrive.

"Yes, exactly. We need you to get to the school as fast as possible. Maybe a vision will be triggered or something." I nod my head even though he can't see me.

"Okay, I'm on my way." I'm just about to hang up when I remember something important from the vision. "Hey, I just remembered something about the vision guys."

"What is it?" Deaton asks in that signature collect tone of his.

"In my vison, the man who was being sacrificed, said something about 'having done everything that they asked. So-"

"So, you think that he knows who is killing people." Lydia pipes up.

"Precisely." I hear Stiles sigh.

"Jesus, okay just hurry up." Stiles says. I hear the phone get taken off of speaker.

"Okay, I'm leaving Derek's now. I'll be there in ten."

"Hey, before you hang up, what did Derek do? You said he was being a dick." Stiles inquired. I rolled my eyes, thinking back to Derek's treatment of me minutes earlier.

"I'll explain when I get there. If I talk about it anymore in close proximately of his house I'm going to go back upstairs and kick his ass."

"Fair enough," Stiles chuckled. "You are okay though right? From what I've heard you've had a rough day."

"You have no idea," I snort. "We'll talk tonight," I promise.

"Okay, deal. I'll see you in a few. Be safe, Jay."

"Always am." I hear him chuckle at the other end before the line goes dead. I pocket my cell phone before sliding on my helmet and taking off towards the school.


End file.
